Mi viaje contigo
by Diana Hiragizawa
Summary: Tomoyo iba a casarse pero termina su relación al darse cuenta que necesita vivir cosas nuevas, así que decide emprender un viaje de 1 año por Europa para reencontrarse, pero no se imagina que el viaje no lo realizará sola.
1. Chapter 1

_**MI VIAJE CONTIGO**_

**Por: Diana Hiragizawa**

**PROLOGO:**

…………………………

Dos lindas chicas conversaban animadamente bajo la inspección de varios curiosos que después de un rato se percataron que la charla se tornaba algo acalorada mientras la joven de cabellos castaños y lindos ojos verdes sonreía tratando de convencer a su amiga, una joven de cabello negro y grandes ojos amatistas.

- ¡Vamos Tomoyo! Será divertido, además dijiste que querías vivir cosas nuevas – Los enormes ojos esmeralda brillaron mientras la dulce castaña trataba de convencer a su amiga.

- Ir hasta Tokio todo el fin de semana está bien, pero... ¡bailar! sabes que soy muy mala bailando, Sakura y vivir cosas nuevas no incluye hacer el ridículo enfrente de tantas personas

- Tomoyo… por favor…

- ¡Oh no! – Dijo Tomoyo retrocediendo mientras Sakura se acercaba lentamente - ¡Tu cara de cachorrito, no! – y después sólo pudo dar un suspiro de derrota y decirle muy bajito a su prima – Sakura basta, está bien, iré contigo a bailar.

- Sïïï¡Gracias Tomoyo! Te vas a divertir ya lo verás

- Mmmh, supongo – Dijo la amatista con una gota sobra la cabeza y viendo como su amiga comenzaba a dar saltitos de felicidad.

Y es que últimamente Tomoyo no podía negarle nada a su prima y mejor amiga.

Tomoyo Daidouji era una joven de 25 años, con unos hermosos ojos amatistas que en conjunto con su largo cabello negro y su piel blanca cual porcelana la hacían irresistible, acababa de terminar una relación de 3 años y su compromiso de matrimonio. La amatista había decidido que quería vivir al máximo y no era para menos, ella sentía que había pasado toda su vida tratando de complacerlos a todos. Su madre Sonomi Daidouji había trabajado mucho después de la muerte de su padre 20 años atrás y tras tantos años de estrés su cuerpo se rindió cayendo enferma cuando Tomoyo tenía 15 años.

Así que ella había tenido que responsabilizarse de cuidar a su madre, trabajar y cuidar su casa. Cuando Sonomi trabajaba nunca les había faltado nada pese a que no podían permitir lujos excesivos y Tomoyo procuraba que las cosas siguieran así, pero trabajando en un pueblo tan pequeño como Tomoeda no había mucho de dónde asirse. No sin muchos sacrificios Tomoyo había terminado la preparatoria y después logró tomar varios cursos de fotografía que aunados a su talento natural para las artes la habían ayudado a conseguir cierto prestigio en Tomoeda como fotógrafa de eventos recurrentes.

Después inició una relación con Kenji Hatsura, Tomoyo se refugió en él y dedicó todo su tiempo libre (y mucho más) a estar a su lado, sacrificando en el camino parte del tiempo que le dedicaba a Sonomi y prácticamente todo el escaso tiempo que le dedicaba a Sakura y el resto de sus amigos, olvidándose por completo de ella misma y pensando en mejorar todo lo que a su novio no le gustaba de ella.

Kenji conocía a Tomoyo desde que eran niños y decidió declararse después de que ella cumplió los 21 años, él la amaba y cuidaba de ella pero su orgullo terminó por vencerlo. Estaba convencido de que Tomoyo debía ser más abierta y se dedicó a alentarla para lograrlo.

- No puedes depender de las personas todo el tiempo – solía decirle. Con el paso del tiempo las exigencias de Kenji se volvieron cada vez más fuertes cómo vestir, qué decir, cómo actuar y una laarga lista de deberes que terminaron por abrumarla. Así que después de tres años, ella terminó su relación con él.

Irónicamente la confianza que le había infundido Kenji fue la que le dio fuerza para terminar esa relación y al sentirse libre de presiones Tomoyo sufrió un cambio bastante drástico en su forma de ser, comenzó a salir más, reanudó sus amistades (después de muchas disculpas) y comenzó a tomar clases de pintura.

Las cosas fueron mejorando para ella, además Sonomi estaba más que recuperada y había comenzado a trabajar de nuevo, así que decidió hacer algo que estaba rondando su mente hacía ya varios meses.

Iba a viajar a través de Europa por 1 año ella sola, tenía algunos ahorros y pensaba vivir la aventura de su vida, sin importarle qué iba a encontrar, estaba dispuesta a trabajar para sobrevivir allá.

Más bien… estaba decidida a vivir…

………………………………

Mi primer fic!!!!!! Estoy emocionada, tal vez les guste, tal vez no pero prometo esforzarme mucho. Siendo mi primer fanfic (y además de mi pareja favorita) esta historia es muy especial para mi.

Si tienen alguna crítica o consejo, se los agradeceré, sé que aún es pronto y el prólogo es muy cortito pero prometo subir el primer capítulo pronto para que las cosas se vayan aclarando poco a poco. Gracias.


	2. Chapter 2

_**MI VIAJE CONTIGO**_

**Por: Diana Hiragizawa**

_**CAPITULO 1: TE ENCONTRE**_

**Notas de la autora:** los personajes no son míos (A excepción de Eriol, por supuesto, aunque me gusta compartirlo con Tomoyo XD) ya que son de CLAMP, las demás locuras sí son mías, este es un Universo Alterno, no habrá magia (por lo menos no del tipo de magia que esperan pero espero que sí la encuentren)

……………………………………………………

Tomoyo Daidouji y Sakura Kinomoto decidieron ir hasta Tokio y pasar un par de días ahí para que Tomoyo no se sintiera observada y es que después de la ruptura de su compromiso todos parecían estar pendientes de lo que la amatista hacía, tratando de averiguar los "verdaderos motivos" que la habían llevado a terminar con Kenji cuando lo que todos esperaban era una fecha ya fijada.

Casi un año y la gente aún seguía pensando que había alguien más, incluso Kenji, un joven de profundos ojos negros que aún estaba dolido por la ruptura con la joven, había logrado convencer a Tomoyo de seguir siendo amigos, en parte con la convicción de que, al poco tiempo ella volviera con él y en parte dispuesto a descubrir si era cierto que ella estaba con alguien más pero hasta ahora la amatista parecía más preocupada por si misma y por tomar toda clase de cursos que le parecieran interesantes que por estar con otro hombre.

………………………………………………………

Estaban en una especie de bar que les había recomendado una de las personas del hotel donde se hospedaban y al parecer el carácter tímido de la amatista estaba ganando terreno porque la pobre muchacha quería que la tierra se la tragara.

Sakura la había dejado sola en la mesa y ahora estaba hablando con un par de muchachos, no era difícil imaginarse que estaba consiguiéndole una pareja de baile, porque aunque no habían faltado propuestas, Tomoyo seguía rehusándose a bailar y excusándose con una dulce sonrisa había rechazado a cada joven que se le acercaba, pero Sakura estaba decidida a hacerla bailar y divertirse todo lo posible antes de que su mejor amiga dejara el país.

Cuando Tomoyo vio que los muchachos sonreían mientras asentían y se volvían a verla, sintió pánico y en cuanto le dieron la espalda para seguir conversando, ella tomó su bolso y se levantó dispuesta a terminar con ese suplicio.

Después de varios tropezones logró alcanzar la puerta de salida y cuando el viento golpeó su rostro pareció volver a la vida y respiró aliviada, el hotel en el que se hospedaban se encontraba a 3 calles de ahí, así que decidió caminar.

-¡Ah! – suspiró viendo su reloj - las 2 de la mañana, no me había dado cuenta de que era tan tarde, será mejor llamar a Sakura para decirle que me alcance, no debí salir así pero es que…

Y así continuó hablando en voz alta mientras buscaba el celular en su bolso, cuando logró encontrarlo y se disponía a llamar…

-¿Estás perdida preciosa?

Cuando volteó sus ojos amatistas chocaron con unos ojos verdes y una sonrisa algo entorpecida, vestía una camisa azul algo desarreglada y unos jeans deslavados, por la forma en que intentaba mantener el equilibrio Tomoyo supo que el hombre había bebido bastante.

-No… no, permiso – y dando media vuelta intentó alejarse pero una fuerte mano aprisionó su muñeca.

-¿S… segura que… no quieres que te haga compañía preciosa? – dijo el hombre acercándose tanto al rostro de Tomoyo que su aliento chocó con ella, provocándole una mueca entre terror e incredulidad.

-Us… usted está borracho y… ¡y mi esposo ya debe venir en camino a recogerme! – dijo tratando de sonar lo más firme posible y forcejeando con el hombre que ya había tomado sus manos.

-¡¡¡A mí… más bien me pare… pareshe que… tratas de engañarme!!! – dijo el hombre subiendo la voz, Tomoyo iba a replicar pero en ese instante sonó su celular.

-¡¡Suélteme¡Debe ser mi esposo¿Bu… bueno? – contestó cuando logró zafar la mano con la que sostenía el celular.

-¿Tomoyo¿Dónde estás amiga? – escuchó la voz de Sakura del otro lado de la línea.

Al ver que el hombre retrocedía un poco, Tomoyo decidió seguir su juego con la esperanza de poder salir de ese problema.

-¡Hola amor! – Dijo en un tono alegre - ¡Te estoy esperando cerca del hotel! sí… apresúrate por favor… ¿5 minutos? – subiendo la voz- ¡Bien! sí, te espero… ok, nos vemos – cerrando la comunicación y dejando a una castaña bastante confundida.

-¡Ya escuchó! – dijo zafando su otra mano con un movimiento brusco - ¡¡Ahora suélteme y váyase si no quiere tener problemas!!

Pero el hombre, del desconcierto, pasó a una sonrisa cínica que le heló la sangre a la joven.

-Aún así… - dijo él acercándose y tomando nuevamente su muñeca – nos quedan cinco minutos.

-¡¡No¡¡Suélteme!! – dijo ella forcejeando y perdiendo el poco valor que había logrado reunir.

-¿5 minutos? – dijo una voz varonil detrás de Tomoyo, que la tomó con fuerza por la cintura y con un empujón apartó al otro hombre – ¡quise decir 1 minuto, al fin te encontré, amor!

Al voltear, la amatista se encontró por un breve instante con un par de ojos azules cual zafiros, tan profundos y misteriosos como el mar, enmarcados por un par de anteojos de elegante montura, un traje impecable negro y una colonia que penetró los sentidos de Tomoyo aturdiéndola. Pero al instante la dulzura que ella logró ver dentro de sus ojos desapareció, él se separó de ella y le propinó un puñetazo en el rostro al hombre que los veía con ojos incrédulos.

-¡Espero que con esto aprenda a respetar a las mujeres y sobre todo a mi esposa! – dijo él con un brillo furioso en sus ojos azules.

-_¿¿ESPOSA??_ – pensó Tomoyo angustiada, mientras pensaba en la posibilidad de salir corriendo, pero en ese momento el hombre que estaba en el suelo sacó una pistola de entre sus ropas.

-¡¡Me las van a pagar, malditos!! – gritó mientras intentaba levantarse.

-¡Diablos! – Dijo él mientras tomaba la mano de la amatista y corrían hacia un taxi que los esperaba.

Se escuchó una detonación mientras el joven de ojos azules ayudaba a Tomoyo a subir al taxi. El taxi arrancó en cuanto los jóvenes estuvieron adentro.

-¿Están bien? – Preguntó el taxista que los miraba a través del espejo retrovisor

En ese momento Tomoyo, quien permanecía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y abrazándose al joven que la había salvado pareció reaccionar.

-¿Eh? Yo… yo… sí, sí estoy bien – sonrojándose y soltándose lo más rápido que pudo. En ese momento levantó su mirada, él la veía con una encantadora sonrisa en los labios, mientras su mano izquierda aún rodeaba sus hombros y… de repente se dio cuenta… él estaba muy pálido y su rostro estaba empapado de sudor. – ¿Es… estás bien?

-Lo estaré pequeña… no te preocupes… - en ese momento perdió el conocimiento y se derrumbó sobre Tomoyo, que sólo atinó a abrazarlo y tratar de revisarlo, dándose cuenta de que tenía una herida en el hombro derecho y sangraba profusamente.

-¡¡Por Dios, está herido!! – dijo dirigiéndose al chofer que los observaba preocupado.

-No se preocupe, en seguida los llevo a un hospital, vaya buscando la billetera del joven.

-¿Su… su billetera… para qué?

-Hay que buscar una identificación y también quítele las cosas de valor que tenga, será mejor que usted las cuide hasta que él se recupere.

-…Sí… - entonces procedió a hacer lo que le había dicho el hombre, nerviosamente buscó la billetera de su joven héroe, encontró también su pasaporte y no pudo evitar repetir el nombre que había leído – Eriol Hiragizawa – sacudió un poco su cabeza tratando de no pensar en lo lindo que sonaba ese nombre y procedió a quitarle el celular, así como un fino reloj que adornaba su muñeca derecha y cuando revisó su mano izquierda sin querer suspiró aliviada al darse cuenta que no llevaba ningún anillo.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita?, no se asuste ya llegamos.

-¿Eh? Sí gracias… muchas gracias, señor.

El chofer sólo pudo sonreír al ver el dulce rostro de la joven que lo miraba con agradecimiento. A los pocos minutos Eriol estaba entrando a una sala de emergencias mientras Tomoyo corría al lado de la camilla sosteniendo su mano y seguida de cerca por el chofer del taxi, pero antes de entrar a la sala de operaciones una enfermera los detuvo.

-Lo siento señorita, pero no puede pasar¿es familiar del joven?

-Yo…

-Es su esposa – dijo el hombre que la acompañaba mientras Tomoyo lo veía con cara de espanto, cara que por supuesto se encargó de cambiar en cuanto notó que la enfermera regresaba su vista hacia ella.

-Entiendo – dijo la enfermera sonriendo comprensivamente a la amatista – por favor no se preocupe señora…

-Hiragizawa – replicó rápidamente recordando el nombre que había leído minutos antes.

-Señora Hiragizawa, le aseguro que su esposo se pondrá bien, en cuanto tenga información más detallada le avisaré de inmediato ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias señorita – Cuando la enfermera se retiró a la sala de operaciones Tomoyo suspiró y se volvió hacia el chofer - ¿por qué le dijo que él era mi esposo?

-Bueno, porque si no fuera su familiar sería difícil que le dieran informes ¿no cree?, además, eso fue lo que le gritó al hombre que la molestaba, que usted era su esposa, y parecía muy convencido – terminó con una pícara sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a Tomoyo.

-¡Es cierto¿cómo fue que supieron que necesitaba ayuda?!

-Pues… el joven ¿Hiragizawa? – Al ver que la joven asentía, prosiguió – subió a mi taxi en el aeropuerto, nos dirigíamos al hotel Four Seasons Chinzanso cuando escuchamos gritos, la vimos forcejear con aquel hombre y aunque al principio dudó, me pidió que detuviera el taxi cerca y que estuviera preparado para arrancar, supongo que pensó que aquel hombre podía ser su esposo, cuando él bajó y se dirigía hacia ustedes escuché que sonó un teléfono, no estoy seguro de qué fue lo que escuchó lo único que tengo claro fue cuando gritó que respetara a su esposa (supongo que se refería a usted) y cuando vi al hombre sacar la pistola. Lo demás ya lo sabe usted.

-Comprendo… supongo que sólo nos queda esperar, por cierto, me llamo Tomoyo Hira… ¡NO! Lo… lo siento, soy Daidouji Tomoyo, mucho gusto – dijo inclinándose a forma de saludo y también esperando que el rojo intenso que estaba adornando su cara no fuera tan notorio.

-Jajajajaja… no se preocupe señorita Daidouji, es mejor que tome en serio su papel para evitar problemas, yo soy Kisoku Saisei, mucho gusto.

-Tomoyo… - dijo ella, al verlo un poco desconcertado agregó – es mejor que me llame Tomoyo en lugar de señorita Daidouji, ya sabe, para evitar problemas – con una dulce sonrisa y aún un poco sonrojada.

-Por supuesto, entonces Tomoyo por favor llámame Saisei – sonriendo.

Después de varias horas de esperar y de prácticamente hacer un agujero en el suelo de tanto ir de un lado a otro, un doctor por fin salió de la sala de operaciones seguido por la enfermera que había hablado con la amatista.

-¿Es usted la esposa del paciente?

-Sí, soy yo¿Cómo está él, doctor? – Pregunto angustiada pero al ver que la enfermera le sonreía se tranquilizó.

-Logramos sacar la bala, afortunadamente no hay nada que lamentar, su esposo requerirá reposo pero estará bien en un par de semanas y se recuperará por completo en dos o tres meses. Un suspiro involuntario salió de labios de Tomoyo.

-¡Ah!... muchas gracias doctor¿puedo verlo?

-Dentro de unos minutos será trasladado a recuperación y ahí podrá verlo.

-¡Gracias doctor!

Minutos después la enfermera llegó hasta donde se encontraban Tomoyo y Saisei.

-¿Señora Hiragizawa? Ya puede pasar a ver a su esposo, pero primero necesito que llene algunos papeles de rutina.

-Sí, comprendo… ¿le molesta si lo hago en la habitación?

-Por supuesto que no – extendiéndole varios papeles y un bolígrafo – la habitación de su esposo está al final de este pasillo, es la 342 si necesita algo, llámeme por favor.

-Muchas gracias, así lo haré. ¿Vamos Saisei?

-Claro que sí, ya debes estar ansiosa de verlo jejeje.

La amatista no supo qué responder y solamente sonrió esperando que el intenso calor que sentía no se notara demasiado en el color de su rostro pero cuando ya iban en camino sonó un celular. El señor Saisei al ver el número que le indicaba el identificador palideció de pronto y se dispuso a contestar.

-¿Pasa algo malo Saisei…? estás pálido

-No… no, eso espero… ¿Bu… bueno?

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SAISEI BAKAAAAAAA¡¡¡¡¡SON LAS SEIS DE LA MAÑANA¿¿¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS??????!!!!!!!!!!

-Pues verás, yo estaba a punto de…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡NO ME IMPORTA, MAS TE VALE ESTAR AQUÍ EN DOS MINUTOS PORQUE SI NO… TE JURO QUE TE BUSCARE DONDE ESTES Y CUANDO TE ENCUENTRE TE MATARE!!!!!!

-¿Dos minutos? Voy para allá querida mía ! – Y volteando a ver a Tomoyo quien estaba con los ojos desorbitados de la sorpresa sonrió – jejeje, mi esposa, dice que estaba preocupada, lo siento Tomoyo pero debo irme – Y tomando la pluma y los papeles de la mano de una aún aturdida amatista – Mira, te anotó mi número de teléfono, cualquier cosa me marcas y yo vendré en cuanto logre calmar a la fiera… digo a mi esposa… me voy¡¡cuidas mucho a tu esposo a ver si no te sale tan bravo como la mía!! – dijo mientras le daba los papeles a Tomoyo y corría a toda velocidad hacia la salida, después de eso sólo se escuchó el rechinar de unas llantas y un auto alejándose.

-Creo que si lo llamaré para asegurarme de que lo deje con vida 00! –Susurró Tomoyo y llegó hasta la habitación de Eriol entrando con el mayor sigilo posible.

Entró en la habitación blanca, la luz comenzaba a llegar y filtrarse a través de la ventana y lo vio, acostado en la cama, vendado, sólo lograba escuchar el aparato que monitoreaba el corazón del ojiazul y por un momento le pareció que el suyo latía al mismo ritmo pero conforme se acercaba a él, el pulso de Tomoyo iba aumentando. No podía apartar su vista del apuesto joven que la había salvado sin conocerla, se sentó en la silla cercana a su cama y tomó su mano.

-Hola… Eriol, vas a estar bien, prometo que voy a cuidarte hasta que mejores. – Sonrió cálidamente y dejó con mucho cuidado la mano del joven para proceder a llenar los papeles que le había dado la enfermera apoyándose en los papeles que tenía de Eriol.

……………………………………………

Comenzó a abrir los ojos, no reconocía el lugar en el que se encontraba, se suponía que debía estar en su hotel pero… de pronto recordó… recordó que iba en un taxi, recordó haber visto a una pareja discutir y conforme el taxi se acercaba haber visto a la que le pareció la mujer más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto antes, envuelta en un vestido azul marino que se ceñía a su delicado cuerpo mientras que su largo cabello negro volaba con el viento; aunque sabía que no debía entrometerse en los asuntos de otros fue más grande el deseo de verla de cerca así que se encontró a sí mismo dispuesto a defender (y por lo tanto conocer a la princesa que lo había cautivado).

Llegó cuando ella contestaba su teléfono, hablaba con un hombre ¡con su esposo! No supo por qué pero sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho que lo hizo detenerse, pero entonces ¿quién era el otro hombre? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta pero en cuanto vio como forcejeaba con ella no pudo más y fue a ayudarla. ¿¿Esposa?? Eso es lo que había dicho, de ninguna manera había estado interesado antes en casarse pero haberle gritado a aquel desgraciado que aquel ángel era su esposa lo invadió de orgullo y satisfacción, recordó el miedo que sintió al ver aquella arma, pero no miedo por él¡miedo por ella¡miedo por aquella mujer que había visto sólo unos minutos antes! Después… después todo era confuso hasta el momento en que la vio abrazada a él, con el rostro escondido en su pecho y temblando como una hoja, en el momento en que ella levantó su vista logró ver con más claridad sus ojos, tenían un color extraño, parecían dos joyas que brillaban con intensidad, en ese momento ella se separó de él y fue cuando lo sintió… un dolor intenso en su hombro, ella pareció notarlo. Fue en ese momento que escuchó su voz, era hermosa y parecía cantar en lugar de hablar, definitivamente no se había equivocado, era un ángel. ¡Un momento, es cierto¿Qué pasó con ella¿Estaba bien, verdad? Escuchó voces, le parecían muy lejanas y no entendía muy bien lo que decían así que intentó moverse…

-Mi… mi esposa ¿dónde está?

……………………………………………………

Después de casi media hora había logrado llenar los papeles justo en el momento en que la enfermera llegaba a revisar a Eriol, era extraño pero le parecía tan natural decir su nombre.

-¿Todo bien señora Hiragizawa?

-Sí, gracias, me costó un poco de trabajo llenar los papeles pero creo que ya está listo.

-Muy bien, gracias, ahora sólo debemos…

-Mi… mi esposa ¿dónde está? – Escucharon a sus espaldas y la enfermera en seguida se acercó a atenderlo mientras Tomoyo palidecía

_-¿Qué hago, qué hago¡me va a descubrir!_

Al ver que el ojiazul trataba de sentarse en la cama cuando enfermera lo detuvo.

-Por favor tranquilícese señor Hiragizawa, no trate de moverse, recibió una herida de bala, tuvimos que operarlo para sacarla, así que ahora debe descansar…

-Necesito ver a mi esposa, por favor, búsquela, se lo suplico, es una joven de cabello largo, negro, tiene unos hermosos ojos amatistas y…

-Jejeje, veo que adora a su esposa y no se preocupe por ella, le aseguro que está bien.

-¿Pero no le pasó nada, verdad¡Por favor, búsquela, necesito verla y saber que no le pasó nada malo!

-Veo que no confía en mí – fingiendo molestia – muy bien puede preguntarle usted mismo. ¿Señora Hiragizawa? Creo que su esposo está ansioso de verla – Dirigiéndose a Tomoyo quien estaba a unos pasos de la cama con el rostro encendido.

-Aquí estoy E…Eriol – dijo ella en un susurro apenas audible, no sabía como actuar pero al acercarse a él, Eriol suspiró profundamente aliviado, sonrió cálidamente y extendió su mano hacia ella, quien de inmediato la tomó entre las suyas.

-¿Estás bien pequeña? – le dijo suavemente mientras se perdía en esos ojos amatistas que le daban una extraña sensación de calidez.

-Sí, estoy bien pero tú… lo siento tanto… por mi culpa estás herido – dijo bajando el rostro y comenzando a sollozar

-Tranquila, te dije que iba a estar bien y no es tu culpa, te lo aseguro –sonriendo tiernamente.

Sin poder evitarlo Tomoyo levantó la cara y al ver de nuevo esos profundos zafiros sonrió, así, mientras su mano izquierda aún sostenía la mano de él acercó un poco su mano derecha al rostro de Eriol y apartó un mechón de cabello de su rostro, no traía puestos sus lentes así que sus ojos se veían aún más misteriosos. - Gracias - susurró

-Ejem… bueno, me retiro, voy a llevar sus papeles para completar el registro – Ambos jóvenes asintieron con la cabeza en forma de agradecimiento pero sin apartar la vista del otro, la enfermera cerró la puerta tras ella y se encaminó por el pasillo con una sonrisa en los labios - ¡Qué lástima que no puedo quedarme, hacen una pareja hermosa y se ve que se quieren mucho!

…………………………………………………………

-Lamento haber dicho que eras mi esposa pero estaba preocupado – decía Eriol mientras sonreía y le guiñaba el ojo.

-No… no te preocupes, además cuando llegamos aquí también dije ser tu esposa. (_Bueno, no exactamente yo pero que más da) _

-Mmmm, entonces te gustó la idea de que estemos casados eh?

-¿Eh?? No es eso… es que si no decíamos que era tu esposa no me iban a dar informes y… como tú fuiste el que dijo que yo era tu esposa. – dijo hablando rapidísimo y con la cara muy roja mientras él sólo se limitaba a reír, risa que a ella le pareció la más hermosa que hubiera escuchado.

-Jajaja Ahora es mi culpa ¿no?

-No… yo no dije eso...

-Y dime¿puedo saber cuál es el nombre de mi esposa? Creo que les va a parecer sospechoso si digo que no recuerdo tu nombre

-Su… supongo que sí, soy… Tomoyo Daidouji, mucho gusto.

-Tienes un nombre hermoso, mucho gusto Tomoyo, pero creo que por ahora eres Tomoyo Hiragizawa ¿te molesta? – dijo él despacio, atento a la reacción de ella.

-En realidad no… de hecho creo que me gusta como suena – dijo ella sonriéndole con inocencia

Y sin saber por qué un suave sonrojo subió hasta el rostro de Eriol mientras sus ojos delataban sorpresa ante la respuesta sin malicia de la chica que tenía enfrente.

-¡Por fin!

-¿Eh, qué…?

-¡Por fin alguien más aparte de mí se sonroja, ya me sentía afiebrada, van a decir que es mi color natural!

Los dos se rieron mucho ante la ocurrencia de la amatista y después de que lograron calmarse.

-De hecho, no me sonrojé, yo JAMAS me sonrojo – dijo Eriol con aire de autosuficiencia – lo que sucede es que no me esperaba esa respuesta, me parecía que eras un poco tímida y la forma en que me contestaste me tomó por sorpresa.

–¿Eh? 00 Bueno, no lo dije con mala intención, pero eso ya no importa, oye… es tarde ¿no tienes hambre?

-Jejeje pues… ahora que lo dices no he comido gran cosa desde ayer

-Bien¡entonces déjamelo a mí, enseguida te traeré el desayuno más delicioso que hayas probado!

-Gracias Tomoyo, porque me dejarás llamarte por tu nombre ¿verdad? Además, me encantaría que me llamaras Eriol.

-Claro que sí – bajando un poco el rostro

-¡Ah! Te hice sonrojar de nuevo, linda, creo que es un don

-Mmmm, más bien creo que eres un engreído – haciendo un puchero – enseguida vuelvo… Eriol. - pero cuando iba a salir...

-Ah, Tomoyo... hace un rato dijiste que habían tenido que decir que eras mi esposa ¿quién estuvo contigo, tu esposo, acaso te causé problemas? - dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo aunque en realidad estaba muy interesado en la respuesta de la amatista.

-¿Esposo? No, cómo crees, yo no estoy casada, lo que pasa es que el chofer del taxi en el que venías me hizo el favor de acompañarme todo el tiempo, apenas hace poco se fue a su casa, en fin, enseguida vuelvo Eriol - dijo con una dulce sonrisa

-Te esperaré ansiosamente - respondió feliz, sin saber exactamente por qué.

Tomoyo salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la cafetería mientras tanto, Eriol escuchó un timbre conocido, era el de su celular, con cuidado comenzó a buscar con la mirada hasta que se dio cuenta de que el sonido provenía del bolso que estaba en la silla junto a su cama, seguramente olvido de su nueva "esposa" sonrió para sí y sacó el celular.

-Kaho – dijo en un susurro cuando vio la pantalla y tras dudarlo un segundo decidió no atender la llamada y apagar el celular para después volver a ponerlo dentro del bolso de Tomoyo.

**Continuará…**

**Nota de la autora: **Sí, sí, sí al fin el primer capítulo, traté de actualizar lo más pronto posible ya que el prólogo fue muy cortito, espero que la historia les guste ¿sugerencias, consejos? Los acepto gustosamente ya que son mis primeros intentos de una historia decente, al fin apareció mi amado Eriol. Muchas, muchas gracias los que escribieron reviews, agradezco las porras Shami, Jazmín, gabyhyatt, Mahidelin y muchas gracias por el consejo y tu apoyo Basileia.

¡¡¡Ahhhh!!! Estoy nerviosa, ojalá logre hacer un buen trabajo. En fin, espero que disfruten la historia.


	3. Chapter 3

_**MI VIAJE CONTIGO**_

**Por: Diana Hiragizawa**

_**CAPITULO 2¿DESPEDIDA?**_

**Notas de la autora:** los personajes no son míos (A excepción de Eriol, por supuesto, aunque me gusta compartirlo con Tomoyo XD) ya que son de CLAMP, las demás locuras sí son mías, diviértanse…

……………………………………………………

-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de qué olvidé algo importante? – encogiéndose de hombros – en fin, si lo olvidé no debe ser tan importante

Decía una dulce joven de cabello negro como la noche mientras caminaba a través del pasillo de un hospital con una charola en las manos.

………………………………………………………………………………………

-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Cómo qué no sabes dónde está¡Sakura esto es muy serio, si es una broma tuya me parece que…!

-¡No es una broma Touya! – interrumpió una dulce esmeralda quién ya no logró contener las lágrimas por más tiempo y quebrándosele la voz, logró decir - ¡No sé qué hacer, cuando llegué a buscarla, Tomoyo no estaba por ningún lado, te digo que lo único que encontré fue su celular en el suelo¡¡Y estoy segura que escuché un disparo cerca de ahí, hermano, por favor debes venir a ayudarme!!

Al darse cuenta del tono de voz de la joven, Touya no pudo evitar que el corazón le diera un vuelco, odiaba escuchar a su hermana en ese estado y saber que su prima estaba perdida lo hacía sentir furioso, así que no había más que pensar, iría hasta Tokio, movería cielo y tierra hasta encontrar a su prima, las sermonearía a ambas (porque juraba que iba a encontrar a Tomoyo) y después las regresaría sanas y salvas a Tomoeda.

Al menos había algo bueno de aquella situación, al fin había encontrado la excusa perfecta para impedir que su prima se fuera sola a ese estúpido viaje que se le había metido en la cabeza desde hacía un año y si antes no había logrado encontrar argumento que la detuviera, ahora, al final lo había encontrado, después de todo, la amatista era casi como otra hermana para él y debía velar por ella, así como lo hacía por Sakura.

-Sakura, escúchame – dijo el joven de ojos negros – todo va a salir bien, yo salgo para allá ahora mismo y te prometo que la vamos a encontrar a como de lugar, así que tranquilízate.

-Sí… hermano… muchas gracias – sonriendo un poco

-No hay de qué, te veo en unas horas… monstruo

-¡Hermano! –chilló la castaña, pero fue tarde ya que la comunicación se había cerrado; mientras que en su casa un muy preocupado joven tomaba las llaves de su auto al tiempo que buscaba una hoja dónde escribir un mensaje para su padre, de ninguna manera le diría lo que estaba pasando pero como tampoco le gustaba mentir, optó por decir la verdad a su manera: "Fui a Tokio por las chicas" rezaba la nota, eso sería suficiente.

-Tomoyo¿dónde rayos estás?

………………………………………………………………………………………

-Así que vienes de Inglaterra, Eriol

-Así es linda

-¿Y qué te trajo a Japón?

En ese momento el ojiazul pareció atragantarse con el jugo de naranja que hasta hace unos instantes disfrutaba enormemente, ya que su joven "esposa" estaba de pie a su lado y ayudándolo a beber.

-¿Te encuentras bien Eriol? – dándole suaves palmadas a la espalda del ojiazul.

-Sí… sí, perdóname – dijo conteniendo la respiración – Emm… vine a Japón por… por negocios, pequeña, tenía que atender un asunto importante.

-¿Tenías? – levantando una ceja.

-Sí, así es – al ver que la joven esperaba una explicación mayor continuó – es sólo que estoy seguro que el problema ya está resuelto.

-¿Eh¿y cómo sabes eso?

-Pues porque lo he resuelto yo mismo _(o más bien tú, querida Tomoyo)_

-No comprendo – dijo la amatista dejando ver confusión en su dulce rostro

-No te preocupes – dijo guiñando un ojo

-Emmm ¿sabes?... espero no haberte causado demasiados problemas, lo siento mucho, debes tener muchas cosas que hacer y por mi culpa estás…

-¡Hey, linda! No te disculpes nuevamente, ya te dije que no fue tu culpa, yo decidí entrometer la nariz dónde no debía, pero… ¿te cuento un secreto? Me alegro mucho de haberlo hecho – sonriéndole pícaramente y guiñándole el ojo.

Al escuchar sus palabras, la amatista sólo atinó a observarlo atónita y después de unos segundos en los que su cerebro pareció procesar la información… sonrió… pero fue una sonrisa distinta a las sonrisas coquetas a las que Eriol estaba acostumbrado, por primera vez, vio una sonrisa sincera y hermosa que tuvo el efecto de iluminar su día.

-Je, tienes la virtud de aliviar mi culpa.

-No creo que debas sentir culpa, pero… hacerte sentir mejor… creo que eso es un don mío.

-¬¬! Eres bastante modesto ¿verdad?

-Jajaja es sólo que creo que soy un dechado de virtudes.

-Jajaja, sí, creo que en realidad te tienes en alta estima, oye… cuéntame de Londres ¿sí? Dime ¿cómo es la vida allá¿Naciste en Inglaterra? Puedes decirme cómo fue tu infancia ¿Qué travesuras hacías?– Le dijo la amatista mientras se acomodaba en la silla de nuevo mientras lo observaba con el interés de una niña pequeña.

-Hey, hey… tranquila pequeña¿por qué tanto interés?

-Pues es que… quiero viajar a Europa, estoy planeando a dónde voy a ir y tal vez tú puedas decirme qué lugares visitar…

-Bueno, con gusto te ayudaré pero tal vez una agencia te pueda orientar mejor que yo

-Pues… es sólo que… me gustaría conocer los sitios turísticos pero más que nada quiero conocer lugares diferentes ¿me entiendes? Fuera de lo común… ¡Especiales¡Esa es la palabra, quiero conocer lugares especiales, la gente de cada país, sus costumbres, quiero conocer la verdadera escencia de las cosas, los países, de la gente!

-¡Vaya! Me sorprendes, nunca había escuchado que una chica prefiriera buscar la "verdadera escencia de cada país" en lugar de ir solamente a pasear o de compras.

-¿De verdad? Pues entonces¿qué les interesa a las chicas que conoces?

-Pues… ropa, moda, zapatos, fiestas, zapatos, joyas, zapatos¿mencioné ya zapatos?

-°-° Etto… creo que si, bueno, a mí también me gustan los zapatos pero no a ese grado, creo que las chicas que conoces son un poco superficiales ¿no crees?

-Je, supongo que sí, por eso me sorprendes Tomoyo¿sabes? tienes algo diferente a las demás

-¬¬ con todo respeto a tus amigas creo que se llama "cerebro"

-Creo que sí – sonriendo - pero en fin, entonces ¿quieres qué te cuente de Inglaterra?

-¡Sí!

Y así, sin darse cuenta platicaron prácticamente todo el día, hablaron del lugar dónde vivía Eriol, Eriol le contó a la joven amatista acerca de cómo pasó parte de su infancia en Japón y cómo después tuvo que mudarse a Inglaterra como consecuencia del trabajo de su padre. Tomoyo supo que el ojiazul no se llevaba bien con su padre, que a los ojos del joven su madre era un encanto, hijo único pero con muchos amigos de entre los cuales destacaba Shaoran Li, amigo que, desde su llegada de China cuando tenían 10 años, se habían vuelto inseparables compañeros de travesuras.

La charla se prolongó hasta bien entrada la tarde cuando la enfermera que atendía al joven los regañó amablemente y llevó la comida del paciente, quien después de comer ayudado por la amatista, se quedó plácidamente dormido, fue ese el momento que la amatista aprovechó para salir a comer algo a la cafetería.

………………………………………………………………………………………

En otra parte del hospital:

-¿Está usted segura de que no hay nadie con ese nombre señorita?

-Absolutamente joven

-¿Y no sabe de algún accidente o algún incidente fuera de lo normal? Es que no encontramos a nuestra prima y este es el hospital más cercano del lugar donde la perdimos – explicaba la joven mientras su rostro mostraba preocupación.

-Bueno… ayer llegó un paciente con una herida de bala, al parecer querían asaltarlo, llegó con una joven pero…

-¡Ah! Tal vez sea ella Touya – volteando hacia su hermano

-No creo que sea la persona que buscan, la joven que venía con el paciente es su esposa y el apellido es… - revisando algunos registros – Hiragizawa, no Daidouji, lo siento mucho – terminó la enfermera sintiendo un poco de pena por los jóvenes delante de ella.

-¡Oh! Bueno… mu… muchas gracias – dijo la esmeralda mientras su hermano la abrazaba cariñosamente.

-No te preocupes monstruo – y dirigiéndose nuevamente a la enfermera – disculpe… ¿más o menos a qué hora pasó el accidente?

-Pues… según el registro fue poco después de las 2:00 a.m. y fue a algunas calles de aquí.

-Comprendo… ¿podría hablar con las personas que sufrieron el accidente?

-?? para qué quiere hablar con ellos Touya?

-Pues porque el accidente fue cerca de donde estaba Tomoyo y el disparo que oíste debió haber sido del atacante de la pareja, así que con un poco de suerte tal vez ellos hayan visto a Tomoyo.

-¡Ah¡ Hermano, tienes razón¿crees que ellos la hayan visto?

-Bueno… debemos intentar por todos los medios y por ahora es la única pista que tenemos.

-Disculpen – interrumpió la enfermera – creo que lo mejor en este tipo de casos es ir a la policía.

-¡Este… es que… verá…! - decía Sakura mientras movía frenéticamente los brazos tratando de explicar su situación.

-No queremos angustiar a nuestra tía antes de tiempo, estamos tratando de encontrarla por nuestra cuenta primero – respondió Touya tranquilamente.

-Comprendo, bueno, pues si quieren hablar con el matrimonio Hiragizawa me temo que será hasta mañana, porque la hora de visita terminó hace un rato.

-¡Pero… no podemos hablar con su esposa por lo menos, sólo un segundo por favor! – decía la esmeralda.

-No, lo siento pero…

-Por favor, sólo será un momento – pidió el joven de cabello oscuro con una mirada tan profunda que hizo que la enfermera se sonrojara.

-Pues yo… ¡ah! Ahí va la enfermera del señor Hiragizawa – dijo bajito señalando a una enfermera que pasaba en dirección a la cafetería – como ella no está, de ninguna manera puedo autorizarlos a pasar… - ante el rostro desesperanzado de los jóvenes agregó – así que es mejor que regresen mañana, yo VOY A IR A REVISAR UNOS REGISTROS, Y ESPERO QUE USTEDES YA NO ESTÉN AQUÍ PARA ENTONCES, es la habitación 342 – y guiñando un ojo se dio media vuelta y desapareció tras una puerta que estaba detrás de la recepción, ante el asombro de Sakura y la sonrisa y un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza a modo de agradecimiento de Touya.

-¿Qué quiso…? – Pero no terminó la frase ya que su hermano había tomado su mano y la estaba jalando hacia el pasillo de enfrente mientras revisaba el número de las puertas, deteniéndose en una.

-¡Es ésta! – dijo mientras tocaba suavemente la puerta ante el asombro de Sakura - ¡Diablos! No responden.

-Entonces entremos hermano – y diciendo esto la esmeralda dio un paso al frente y giro la perilla con cuidado mientras asomaba la cara – no está, Touya – haciéndose a un lado para que su hermano pudiera observar dentro de la habitación en la cual se encontraba un joven dormido – Es muy joven… y muy guapo - decía con estrellitas en los ojos.

-¡Sakura¡ Ese hombre está casado¿qué pasa contigo? – gruñó Touya lo más bajo que su mal humor se lo permitía.

-¡No dije nada malo hermano, ni he olvidado que está casado! simplemente estaba pensando que si él es tan guapo su esposa debe ser muy hermosa.

-¬¬

-¡Es verdad! Deja de mirarme así y mejor dime qué hacemos.

-¬¬ por lo pronto, irnos, nos pueden descubrir aquí y meteríamos en problemas a la enfermera, regresaremos mañana temprano, a la hora de visita a hablar con ellos – cerrando suavemente la puerta.

-De acuerdo… - bajando el rostro

-¿Qué pasa monstruo?

-Es sólo que va a ser la segunda noche que no sé nada de Tomoyo y…

-Ella está bien

-Pero…

-Sakura… todo estará bien, te lo aseguro, Tomoyo aparecerá, ahora vamos al hotel, tal vez ella ya esté esperándonos.

-Sí… vamos – suspirando – _por favor, por favor, que Tomoyo esté en el hotel _– pensó la joven mientras caminaban a la salida.

Al llegar al auto de Touya, un taxi estaba estacionándose en ese momento junto a ellos, cuando el chofer bajó y vieron las vendas que cubrían parte de su cabeza y una mano se sorprendieron un poco, parecía que el hombre había sufrido un fuerte accidente.

-¿Qué crees que le haya pasado a ese pobre hombre, Touya?

-No lo sé, creo que últimamente Tokio está volviéndose loco.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nuestra joven amiga salía en ese momento de la cafetería junto a la enfermera de Eriol

-¿Entonces sí va a pasar aquí la noche, señora Hiragizawa?

-Por favor, llámame Tomoyo…

-Gracias y tú llámame Tomomi

-De acuerdo, y sí, por supuesto que me voy a quedar, no puedo dejar sólo a Eriol

-Por supuesto, entonces puedes usar el sofá que está en su habitación, yo ya terminé mi turno por hoy, regreso mañana por la tarde, pero una enfermera se quedará de guardia y si necesitas algo no dudes en… ¡Santo Cielo¿Señor qué le pasó? – exclamó la enfermera al ver al hombre que se acercaba a ellas, cuando Tomoyo volteó a ver qué había impresionado tanto a su amiga, creyó ver un rostro familiar entre las vendas que cubrían parte del rostro del hombre

-¿Saisei?

-Hola Tomoyo – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa en el rostro

-¡¿Qué te pasó?! 00

-Tuve un pequeño accidente, me caí de unas escaleras )

-Debería tener más cuidado señor¿ya lo atendieron?

-Ya señorita, muchas gracias, mi esposa ya se hizo cargo de mí

-00! _Eso veo_ –pensó Tomoyo aterrada.

-Bueno, entonces no hay de qué preocuparse, yo los dejo solos, pero procuren no tardar, ya no es hora de visitas – dijo la amable enfermera de ojos grises mientras sonreía.

-Sí, muchas gracias Tomomi, que descanses.

-Gracias Tomoyo, hasta luego señor y cuidado con las escaleras

-Jeje, lo tendré, muchas gracias.

Cuando se quedaron solos, la amatista observó detenidamente el lamentable aspecto de su nuevo amigo, tenía además del rostro, la mano izquierda también vendada y aunque su sonrisa no desaparecía, Tomoyo no pudo evitar sentir pena por él.

-¿Estás seguro que te sientes bien Saisei? – decía la amatista con un tono de preocupación que enterneció al taxista - ¿Tuviste muchos problemas con tu esposa verdad?

-¿Con mi esposa¡No qué va! En realidad sí me caí de unas escaleras

-¿¿Quééé?? Pero¿cómo?

-Je, bueno… es que cuando le conté lo que había pasado estaba tan contenta de que no hubiera resultado herido que… bueno… digamos que mi caída tuvo que ver con la reconciliación, jejeje

-00!

-Estábamos "ocupados" cuando subíamos las escaleras hacia la recámara y pues… sin querer me resbalé y caí – decía ante la atónita mirada de Tomoyo

-Com… comprendo, Saisei – con una gran gota en la cabeza – entonces sí fue un accidente.

-Sí así es : ) ¡Ah! Pero déjame cumplir mi cometido…

-¿Cometido?

-Sí, vine a traerte el equipaje de "tu esposo" ayer olvidé entregártelo.

-¡Ah, el equipaje! Sí, claro, gracias.

-Vaya, no te sonrojaste esta vez – decía el hombre con una pícara sonrisa

-¿Eh¡No… no… es que…! creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando, jejeje – sonreía nerviosamente mientras el mencionado rubor subía por sus mejillas.

-Sí, supongo y dime ¿cómo está el joven Hiragizawa?

-El está mejor, ahora mismo iba a ir a verlo ¿quieres venir conmigo?

-¿No crees que haya problema?

-No, si nos apresuramos no creo que se den cuenta

-00 De acuerdo, tienes tu lado aventurero

-Jeje, sólo cuando hace falta

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

En otra parte de Tokio una mujer pelirroja terminaba de arreglarse, dispuesta a salir a divertirse esa noche, pero justo cuando tomaba las llaves que estaban en una mesa de centro del lujoso departamento, su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-¿Bueno?

-¿Mitzuki?

-Sí, ella habla – contestó algo extrañada, reconoció de inmediato la voz del otro lado de la línea y por lo mismo no entendía el por qué de la llamada, después de todo no le agradaba a ese hombre en lo más mínimo… y era correspondido.

-Buenas noches, habla Shaoran Li, lamento llamar a esta hora pero necesito hablar con Eriol y al parecer tiene el celular apagado…

-¿Eriol? Pero si él no está… espera un momento… ¿¿¿¡¡¡Eriol está en Japón!!!??? Si eso es cierto ¿¿DÓNDE ESTÁ, CUÁNDO LLEGÓ, POR QUÉ NO HA VENIDO A VERME??

-¿Eriol no está con usted? – decía el joven chino muy sorprendido

-Creí que había quedado claro que no – dijo la pelirroja con un tono de desdén que provocó que el castaño frunciera el ceño.

-Bueno, parece que sí quedó claro, gracias de todas formas y que pase una buena noche – mientras colgaba el auricular

-¡¡OYE!! Espera, dime desde cuándo… ¡Me colgó¿Qué rayos le pasa a este tipo?

Después de esa llamada Kaho Mitzuki pareció perder el interés en su salida nocturna, estaba intrigada. Hacía ya algunos días que se había enterado que el padre de Eriol estaba presionándolo para casarse y ella quería hacerle saber a Eriol que aceptaba el trato que el joven le había propuesto.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Eriol sabía que su padre lo forzaría a casarse tarde o temprano, se lo había hecho saber desde hacía algunos años, el padre del ojiazul pretendía que su hijo comenzará a hacerse cargo de los múltiples negocios que el hombre con mucho esfuerzo había levantado, pero para eso, pretendía que Eriol comenzara a tomar las cosas más en serio.

El hijo del prestigiado empresario Hajime Hiragizawa siempre lo había tenido todo, jamás había tenido la necesidad de preocuparse por nada, excepto por el mismo, había crecido entre lujos, comodidad y la preocupación de un padre que temía convertir a su hijo en un hombre irresponsable, frívolo e inútil. Con eso en la mente había decidido que lo más conveniente para que su hijo comenzara a responsabilizarse de sus actos era casándolo.

Eriol había tenido un año de plazo para encontrar una muchacha a su gusto; año que por supuesto había desperdiciado tratando de convencer a su padre de que aún no era el tiempo para él de contraer matrimonio, sin embargo, nada había dado resultado con su padre, aquel hombre férreo era el único capaz de casi quebrantar su carácter siempre amable, así que a sólo un mes de cumplirse el plazo, el ojiazul había optado por pedir la ayuda de una de sus "mejores amigas" Kaho Mitzuki.

Kaho era una hermosa mujer pelirroja, de ojos astutos y una figura envidiable capaz de hacer que el hombre más frío volteara a mirarla pasar, pese a tener 31 años no se había casado, ni le interesaba hacerlo puesto que se decía demasiado mujer para un solo hombre.

Eriol la había conocido en una de las múltiples fiestas a las que asistía continuamente e inmediatamente se habían convertido en amantes ocasionales, Kaho era la hija de un "rival" en los negocios de su padre, así que salir con ella mientras Hajime Hiragizawa estaba en desacuerdo le parecía divertido, la mujer le gustaba, era cinco años mayor que él, cosa que en realidad no le preocupaba en lo absoluto, pero aunque la pelirroja era muy atractiva él jamás habría pensado en ella como compañera para toda la vida, sin embargo al verse atrapado por el correr del tiempo y lo suficientemente desesperado para tomar medidas drásticas en el asunto decidió pedirle a Kaho un favor.

Hacía casi dos semanas desde la última vez que viera a la pelirroja, ella estaba de visita en Inglaterra y como era costumbre había pasado a visitar a su "amigo". Ese fue el momento en el que Eriol le explicó la situación y le había pedido que se casara con él, si no lograba encontrar una forma de zafarse de "las locuras de su padre", como él las llamaba, sería una especie de trato, un año, tal vez dos, en el que se dedicarían a viajar y él a consentirla, sería un matrimonio de palabra solamente, ella podría hacer lo que quisiera y Eriol le demostraría a su padre que el matrimonio no era para él, pero al mismo tiempo le habría dado gusto en su pequeño "experimento".

Kaho lo había dudado al principio, pues no estaba interesada en casarse con nadie, así que le pidió tiempo para pensarlo, al final, le había contado a su padre la propuesta del joven ojiazul y éste la había convencido de aceptar dicho matrimonio.

Si lograban hacer que Eriol se casara con ella sin ningún acuerdo pre-nupcial de por medio, las empresas Mitzuki obtendrían una buena tajada de las empresas Hiragizawa y al concluir el matrimonio, Kaho estaría libre para hacer de su vida lo que quisiera y su padre habría vencido al fin a su rival en los negocios. El único problema ahora era que Eriol había desaparecido, la joven pelirroja no había tenido noticias de él en casi una semana y estaba preocupada de que el ojiazul hubiera logrado convencer a su padre de desistir de sus planes.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

En Inglaterra, dentro de la mansión Hiragizawa, un joven chino colgaba el auricular, tratando de ocultar cualquier gesto de preocupación con tal de no angustiar a la madre de su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué pasó Shaoran, Eriol no estaba con esa mujer, o sí? – preguntaba una hermosa mujer rubia y de ojos azules tan profundos como los de su hijo.

-No… no estaba ahí, pero por favor no se preocupe, seguramente Eriol debe haberse encontrado con algún amigo y debe estar pasándola demasiado bien como para recordar que debe contestar su celular – contestó el castaño aparentando una calma que estaba lejos de sentir.

-Es que… prometió llamarme en cuanto llegara y aún no lo ha hecho… él siempre me llama Shaoran¿Crees que le haya pasado algo malo? – la mujer no podía evitar pasearse por todo el salón mientras se frotaba las manos angustiada.

-No, por supuesto que no, Eriol tiene más suerte un santo en día de fiesta y más vidas que un gato.

-¡Shaoran! – y la bella mujer no pudo reprimir una leve sonrisa, seguida de un suspiro - ¡Ah! Espero que tengas razón, es sólo que es la primera vez que mi hijo olvida llamarme y… bueno… tengo un mal presentimiento, en fin, de cualquier forma muchas gracias, Eriol tiene suerte de que seas su mejor amigo – sonriendo.

-Gra… gracias, señora – decía el joven chino bajando un poco la cabeza apenado, no estaba acostumbrado a ningún tipo de halago, ni hacía las cosas esperando recompensa, simplemente hacía lo que creía correcto y tratándose de su mejor amigo, para él era casi una obligación velar por la familia de Eriol cuando se encontraba ausente – En fin, le prometo que voy a seguir insistiendo, pero estoy seguro que muy pronto aparecerá, por ahora debo irme.

-Sí, por supuesto, lamento haberte molestado, Shaoran

-No, por supuesto que no fue molestia, ya sabe que cualquier cosa que necesite, puede contar conmigo – decía sinceramente.

-Gracias – sonriendo

Después de dejar más tranquila a la mamá de su amigo, decidió hacer reservaciones para viajar a Japón, aunque no le gustara admitirlo, él también estaba preocupado, habían llamado al hotel en el que se hospedaría Eriol pero le habían dicho que el joven ojiazul jamás había llegado, después se les ocurrió llamar a Kaho Mitzuki, pensando que tal vez estaría con ella, pero tampoco se encontraba ahí, así que el castaño pensó que era hora de tomar cartas en el asunto, había puesto a medio Japón a investigar el paradero de su amigo y esperaba que al bajar del avión, ya tuviera noticias de él.

Conocía a Eriol desde que tenían 10 años y sabía que su amigo podía llegar a ser bastante irresponsable con todo… exceptuando a su madre, él tenía siempre la consideración de llamarla cuando estaba de viaje, cuidarla cuando enfermaba, de hecho, la madre del ojiazul, era la única, además de él mismo, que contaba con toda la confianza de Eriol y precisamente por eso, estaba seguro de que algo muy grave había pasado como para que él hubiera olvidado "reportarse" como solía decir su amigo.

-¿Dónde diablos te metiste Eriol?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Muchas gracias de nuevo por estar al pendiente de mi esposa, Saisei – decía Eriol mientras sonreía abiertamente

-¡Eriol! 0///0

-No se preocupe joven Eriol, fue un placer y déjeme decirle que su esposa es encantadora, jajajaja

-¡Saisei! 0///0

Pero antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera seguir divirtiéndose a expensas de la amatista, escucharon el suave toque de la puerta y los tres se sobresaltaron, después de todo ya eran casi las 9 de la noche, ninguno de los tres había notado el pasar del tiempo ya que a los dos hombres de la habitación les había parecido un pasatiempo divertido reírse de los sonrojos de la amatista, pero ahora venían las consecuencias; así que en el ataque de pánico, Tomoyo empujó a Saisei adentro del baño y cerró la puerta justo en el momento en que la enfermera de guardia entraba.

-Buenas noches, vengo a hacer el chequeo del señor Hiragizawa – decía la enfermera

-Sí, claro, pase… yo… yo voy a refrescarme, permiso – decía la amatista nerviosamente, mientras desaparecía tras la puerta ante la mirada de escrutinio de la enfermera

-¿Le sucede algo a su esposa?

-No, en lo absoluto – sonriendo tranquilamente – lo que pasa es que aún está un poco nerviosa

-Comprendo, debió ser difícil para ella.

-Así es, ella es muy sensible… - decía mientras la enfermera lo revisaba, tratando de controlar el sonrojo que le provocaba la sonrisa de su paciente, después del chequeo, la enfermera salió de la habitación y en cuanto se escuchó el clic de la puerta, una sonora carcajada se escuchó por la habitación e hizo que Eriol frunciera levemente el cejo, sin saber por qué - ¿sucede algo malo?

-No, jajaja – decía Saisei saliendo del baño, seguido de Tomoyo, quien tenía la vista en el suelo – pero me temo que a Tomoyo no le gustó la forma en que se sonrojó la enfermera jajajaja.

-Basta Saisei – decía Tomoyo casi en un susurro sin atreverse a mirar a Eriol

-¿De verdad? – el ojiazul pasó de la sorpresa, a sentirse extrañamente halagado y feliz

-Sí, parece que tu esposa es un poco celosa , en fin, después de este susto, creo que es mejor que me vaya o tendré problemas con mi fiera, jejeje

-Te acompaño

-No… no te preocupes, después de todo, es mejor que no salgas de la habitación para que en caso de que alguien me descubra no tengan problemas

-De… de acuerdo, gracias de nuevo por todo, Saisei

-No fue nada Tomoyo, hasta luego, Eriol, que descansen

-Igualmente Saisei y gracias por traer mi equipaje – decía el ojiazul mientras sonreía amablemente.

-De nada, trataré de venir a visitarlos mañana – decía mientras se asomaba para asegurarse que no hubiera nadie cerca – no hay moros en la costa ¡hasta mañana, que descansen! – y desapareció detrás de la puerta después de sonreírles.

-¿Es cierto? – preguntó el ojiazul mientras miraba intensamente a Tomoyo quien bajó de nuevo la vista mientras parecía que había encontrado algo fascinante en sus uñas.

-¿A… a qué te refieres?

-¿Es verdad que te pusiste celosa?

-¡No! Bueno… es que no me pareció apropiada la forma en que te miraba – dijo muy bajito – ya… ya es muy tarde, será mejor que descanses – mientras apagaba la luz para que él no notara el sonrojo en su rostro, así que se quedaron sólo con un suave resplandor que se filtraba a través de la ventana que les daba sólo la suficiente luz para distinguir sus siluetas de entre las sombras.

-… Tienes razón, es mejor que descansemos – decía mientras con un poco de esfuerzo se recorría al lado derecho de la cama

-¿Qué haces Eriol?

-Me hago a un lado para que puedas acostarte a descansar – sonriendo inocentemente

-¿¿¿Quééé??? Eriol, yo voy a dormir en el sofá – decía mientras agitaba las manos y daba un paso atrás.

-¡Jamás! No puedo permitir que por mi culpa pases una mala noche (N.A¿quién pasaría una mala noche junto a Eriol, YO NO, XD)

-¡¡Pero podría lastimarte!!

-No lo harás, ahora ven – dijo mientras extendía su brazo izquierdo y sonreía cálidamente.

La amatista lo miraba impresionada, pero cuando escuchó el tono tan dulce con que le hablaba y la forma en que extendía su brazo, no pudo resistirse y lentamente se fue acercando hasta llegar a la cama, pero al estar junto a Eriol, pareció perder el valor y él, al notar que ella dudaba se estiró un poco hasta tomar su mano y suavemente la jaló hacia él.

Tomoyo no opuso resistencia alguna al sentir la mano del oijazul, quien tenía la virtud de hacerla olvidar todo lo que había a su alrededor y pensar solamente en él. Con sumo cuidado se recostó sobre el brazo izquierdo del joven mientras éste la abrazaba.

-¿Lo ves? Así estaremos mejor los dos, ahora descansa, pequeña, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Eriol

Aún no podía creer lo bien que se sentía tenerla entre sus brazos, poco a poco escuchó cómo la respiración de la joven se calmaba hasta acompasarse y tornarse tranquila y después de unos minutos, esa sensación de paz también lo invadió y el sueño terminó por vencerlo.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Al otro día muy temprano un varonil hombre alto, de cabello negro, al igual que sus ojos, acompañado de una joven de cabello castaño, ojos esmeralda y rostro dulce, entraban al International Medical Center of Japan, después de obtener el pase de la hora de visitas, se dirigieron rápidamente a la habitación 342.

-¡Hermano, espérame! No debes correr dentro de un hospital – se quejaba la castaña mientras trataba de alcanzar a Touya.

-No estoy corriendo, monstruo, pero hoy estás más lenta que de costumbre

-¡Eso no es verdad!

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Touya golpeó suavemente pero como nadie contestó, giró la perilla y asomó la cabeza, encontrándose con algo que le detuvo la respiración de golpe. Después de una larga noche de espera, había ido al hospital en busca de respuestas, pero lo que encontró dentro de esa habitación tuvo la virtud de que miles de preguntas más se agolparan en su cabeza.

Plácidamente dormida y al parecer sin ninguna preocupación se encontraba su prima Tomoyo, eso debió haberlo tranquilizado pero en realidad sólo lo enfureció más, puesto que ella estaba ¡en brazos de un hombre¡Un hombre que la abrazaba posesivamente como si Tomoyo fuera de su propiedad! Y… según lo que él sabía ESE HOMBRE ERA CASADO, así que sólo había algo que hacer… ¡¡él mismo lo mataría!!

-Touya ¿qué pasa? Estás pálido, hermano – decía Sakura, quien se encontraba detrás de su hermano, pero al dar un paso al frente y ver a cierta amatista, el rostro se le iluminó - ¡Tomoyo!

………………………………………………………………………………

Había sido la mejor noche de su vida, aquel joven que la salvara de un destino por demás horrible, la había tenido en sus brazos toda la noche, tal vez ella debió haberse resistido pero todo le pareció muy natural, como si hubieran estado juntos desde siempre y no pudo evitar dormir profundamente, en realidad no quería despertar, quería pasar, si era posible, toda la vida en brazos de ese hombre, pero al escuchar su nombre en una voz tan familiar, hizo que de pronto recordara a Sakura, así como la forma en que había dejado aquel bar la noche que conociera a Eriol y eso la hizo tratar de incorporarse y digo tratar porque en cuanto Eriol sintió que la joven intentaba levantarse la aferró más a su pecho mientras le decía sin abrir los ojos…

-Aún no linda, es muy temprano – pero antes de que ella pudiera responder algo escuchó un grito ensordecedor.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡YO LO MATO!!!!!!!!!!!!

-¡¡Espera hermano!!

-¿Qué rayos…?

-¡¡¡Touya, Sakura¿¿qué hacen aquí?? – decía Tomoyo mientras intentaba zafarse de los brazos de Eriol, quien al abrir los ojos cuando escuchó los gritos y ver como un hombre iracundo se dirigía hacia ellos, aferró más a la amatista a su cuerpo en un intento de protegerla

-¿¿Quién rayos es ese hombre¡¡Tomoyo, no te acerques, puede ser peligroso!!

-¡¡¡CLARO QUE SOY PELIGROSO, PERO PARA TI, MALDITO PERVERTIDOOO!!! – gritaba Touya quien al llegar junto a la pareja zafó a su prima de los brazos del ojiazul con un brusco movimiento, haciéndola a un lado mientras se abalanzaba sobre Eriol.

-¡¡¡Touya, por favor, déjalo, está herido, vas a lastimarlo!!! - decía mientras trataba inútilmente de separalo de Eriol pues Touya volvió a empujarla a un lado.

-¡¡Claro que está herido y en un segundo va a estar MUERTO!!

-¡¡NOOO, Touya, él me salvó!! – gritaba desesperada la amatista mientras Sakura trataba de contener a su hermano saltando prácticamente sobre él.

-¡¡Hermano, deja que Tomoyo te explique, por favor, suéltalo!!

Y por un segundo, Touya pareció reaccionar, estaba sosteniendo al joven inglés por el cuello de la bata del hospital, a punto de golpear su rostro, mientras el ojiazul lo veía con una mirada llena de desafío, no entendía qué pasaba pero nadie lo había intimidado antes y ésta no iba a ser la primera vez, mucho menos estando en frente de la amatista, podía estar herido, pero no por eso rebajaría su dignidad.

Todos estaban conteniendo el aliento, esperando la reacción del moreno, Sakura aún estaba colgando de la espalda de su hermano, sin atreverse a moverse, Tomoyo trataba de acallar los suaves sollozos que salían incontenibles de su boca y Eriol no había apartado la mirada de su atacante, quien por un momento, disminuyó la fuerza de su agarre, pero después de meditarlo un poco y sin previo aviso, golpeó el rostro del ojiazul sin piedad ante el asombro de todos y el grito ahogado de la amatista.

-¿¿ASÍ QUE PRETENDÍAS COBRARTE EL FAVOR, APROVECHÁNDOTE DE TOMOYO¡¡¡ERES CASADO!!!

-¡¡Sí, estoy casado, CON ELLA!!- soltó de pronto Eriol ante el asombro de todos los presentes, en ese momento Touya pareció perder totalmente la cordura y del asombro pasó a una furia incontenible que lo hizo aventar sin querer a Sakura, quien trastabilló hasta la puerta donde chocó contra unos cálidos brazos que la recibieron firmemente.

-¡¡¡AHORA SI TE MATO!!!

Pero en ese momento, entró a la habitación un ejército de enfermeras, doctores y curiosos que intentaban controlar al hombre que estaba atacando a un paciente, así que después de unos minutos de forcejeo, varios doctores lograron contener a Touya y quitárselo de encima a Eriol quien pese al golpe recibido lo veía altivo, como si al final y después de todo, él hubiera ganado aquella pequeña guerra. Fue hasta ese momento que Tomoyo se acercó a él mientras sacaban a su primo de la habitación.

-¡Eriol¿estás bien? – decía acariciándole el rostro con ternura

-Sí, no te preocupes, Tomoyo¿quién era ese sujeto?

-°°! Este… ese era mi primo Touya, lo siento mucho, no sé cómo se enteró que yo estaba aquí.

-No lo sabíamos… mi hermano y yo estuvimos tratando de localizarte desde ayer – terció la esmeralda, que aún se encontraba en brazos de aquel desconocido, aunque ninguno de los dos parecía no haberlo notado.

-¿Te casaste? – Habló al fin el hombre que sostenía a Sakura

-¡¿Shaoran?!

-¿El es Shaoran?

-¿Quién es Shaoran?

-El chico que te está abrazando, Sakura – decía la amatista atreviéndose al fin a sonreír mientras los castaños se daban cuenta al fin y se soltaban casi tan rápido como el color carmín subía por las mejillas de ambos.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Después de haber logrado tranquilizar a Touya y evitar que volviera a intentar atacar a Eriol, la amatista y el ojiazul pudieron explicar toda la situación con lujo de detalles a sus amigos, aunque la explicación no tuvo mucho efecto en Touya pues a él nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que el inglés trataba de aprovecharse de su prima (afortunadamente, no había visto lo que había pasado con Sakura y con Shaoran) pero pese a todo, estaba muy agradecido, aunque no fuera a reconocerlo en voz alta jamás.

Después de todo, las chicas lograron permanecer en Tokio el resto de la semana, Tomoyo cuidando a Eriol ante la mirada vigilante de Touya, Eriol tratando de hablar con Tomoyo a solas, sin lograrlo por supuesto y Sakura Shaoran paseando por la ciudad, ya que el hermano de la esmeralda estaba tan ocupado con el joven inglés que ni siquiera había reparado (aún) en la presencia de cierto joven chino que estaba tratando de aprovechar dicha situación. Dos días después del "cálido reencuentro"…

-Hermano¿podrías acompañarme a la cafetería? Tengo un poco de hambre – decía Sakura mientras el joven moreno se cruzaba de brazos observándola detenidamente.

-¬¬ No

-°° ¿Eh, por qué no?

-Sabes que no puedo dejar a Tomoyo sola

-¿Tomoyo? Pero ella está dormida, además, te prometo, no tardar

-Ella está demasiado cerca de ese sujeto – decía sin importarle que los otros dos hombres lo escucharan perfectamente

Eriol parecía bastante tranquilo, de hecho, no perdía ni por un segundo la sonrisa de su rostro y eso irritaba bastante al moreno, además de el hecho que tenía razón, la amatista descansaba tranquilamente en la silla cerca de el ojiazul y tenía la cabeza y las manos apoyadas en la cama, mientras tanto, del otro extremo del cuarto, Shaoran estaba cómodamente sentado en el sillón de la habitación leyendo un libro, tratando de no prestar atención a lo que decían.

-Como quieras – decía mientras hacía un gracioso puchero – Shaoran, podrías acom…

-¡¿Qué haces monstruo?!

-Pidiéndole a Shaoran que me acompañe ya que tú no quieres hacerlo

-¿Shaoran¿Desde cuándo es "Shaoran"?

-°°! Pues… es que él… bueno…

-Deja de balbucear monstruo y vamos a la cafetería – pero antes de dar media vuelta, le dirigió una mirada feroz a Eriol – Más vale que no intentes nada, inglesito.

-No te preocupes Kinomoto, además Shaoran también está aquí – decía Eriol sonriendo ampliamente.

-Supongo que pretendes inquietarme aún más –gruñó Touya

Y así, los hermanos salieron de la habitación mientras el mayor de los Kinomoto profería palabras bastante poco amables en voz baja y la dulce jovencita sonreía y volteaba a ver al castaño, quien hasta ese momento levantaba el rostro del libro que pretendía leer; en el momento en el que se cruzaron sus miradas, ella le guiñó rápidamente el ojo y él le dedicaba una sonrisa que jamás había usado con nadie, de hecho, una sonrisa que no sabía que tenía.

-Veo que te llevas muy bien con Sakura, es una niña encantadora ¿verdad? – decía Eriol acariciando el cabello de Tomoyo

-Sí, así es… Eriol, ya sé que no viste a Mitzuki por todo lo que pasó con Tomoyo, pero, ahora que las cosas están más calmadas ¿por qué no le has llamado? Creí que venías para convencerla de casarse contigo.

-¡Shaoran¿Ya te volviste defensor de los intereses de Kaho? Estaba seguro que ella no te caía bien, veo que me equivoqué – decía divertido el ojiazul sin dejar de ver a la amatista.

-No intentes darle vuelta al asunto, sabes muy bien que esa mujer me parece insoportable, pero parecías muy decidido.

-Lo sé, pero… cambié de opinión

-¿Cambiaste de opinión?

-Así es, mi padre me pidió que buscara una esposa y sabes que aunque Kaho me gusta, jamás la he visto como una mujer con la qie me gustaría casarme.

-Pero aunque ya sabías eso, venías a convencerla para que se casara contigo

-Exactamente y si no hubiera tenido ese accidente estoy seguro que para este momento yo ya estaría casado con ella.

-¿Y entonces, qué pasó?

-Bueno… pues que encontré a la mujer que quiero que sea mi esposa.

-Me imaginé que algo así había pasado – sonriendo – te encaprichaste con Tomoyo

-No es un capricho, Shaoran

-Entonces... ¿no me digas que te enamoraste?

-Bien, no te lo diré…

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Creo que Tomoyo es la esposa ideal, es dulce, cariñosa, además de que es muy bella y aunque suene egocéntrico de mi parte, estoy seguro que ella también siente algo por mí – el joven chino veía a su mejor amigo aún sin creer mucho en sus palabras.

-La conoces hace unos días y el desquiciado de su primo no te ha dejado ni a sol ni a sombra ¿y aún así pretendes pedirle matrimonio?

-En un par de semanas ella planea ir a Europa… sola, la voy a buscar y ahí le pediré que se case conmigo.

-¿Crees que ella va a aceptarte? – le decía sarcásticamente

-Si no lo hace, la voy a convencer, Shaoran… es la primera vez que estoy completamente seguro de algo, así que no me voy a dar por vencido tan fácilmente, la única razón por la que quiero regresar a Inglaterra es para arreglar las cosas con mis padres antes de que ella llegue.

-Vaya… muy bien, entonces te apoyo

-¿De verdad? - sorprendido

-No veo porque te sorprende, quise convencerte de que casarte con Kaho, más que una locura, era una estupidez, pero cuando te vi tan decidido, contaste con mi apoyo, si ahora pretendes casarte con Tomoyo porque en realidad sientes algo por ella, no me queda más que hacer, excepto, felicitarte y desearte la mejor de las suertes.

-… Gracias amigo…

-¿Sabes? Sakura ya me había dicho acerca del viaje de Tomoyo, así que… he decidido quedarme en Japón, un tiempo más, quiero arreglar varias cosas, aprovechando este viaje, además tal vez pueda llevar yo mismo a Tomoyo a Inglaterra y ayudarte un poco en tus planes.

-¿De verdad te vas a quedar? Y… se puede saber por quién… es decir, por qué – el ojiazul estaba divirtiéndose de lo lindo a costa de su amigo quien lo veía con el ceño más fruncido que de costumbre

-Ya te lo dije, debo atender algunos asuntos aquí, en Japón

-Sí, claro, sólo ten cuidado con Kinomoto, aún no se da cuenta del todo, pero en cuanto yo deje el país y tú te quedes cerca de la pequeña Sakura, se lanzará sobre ti.

-Lo sé… pero no le tengo miedo.

-Deberías, si ha logrado sacar a Tomoyo de aquí estas dos noches (y mira que he descubierto que ella puede llegar a ser muy obstinada) además de que no nos ha dejado hablar a solas desde que la encontró y ella es sólo su prima, imagínate cómo se va a comportar con Sakura, jajajaja.

-°°! No le veo la gracia, Eriol, pero no te preocupes, me las arreglaré, además, prefiero quedarme aquí en lugar de ver lo que van a hacerte tus padres cuando se den cuenta de que no les dijiste nada acerca del accidente y llegues a Inglaterra con un agujero en el hombro

-Je, ya no soy un niño, Shaoran.

-No creo que tu madre opine lo mismo, ella va a matarte cuando sepa que le mentiste cuando la llamaste para decir que estabas de fiesta en fiesta aquí en Japón y que habías olvidado llamarla.

-No te preocupes, en cuanto le explique todo, ella entenderá, además, si le hubiera dicho, ya la tendría aquí y aún es pronto para que mi princesa conozca a su futura suegra – decía sonriendo.

-Pues… - en ese momento escucharon cómo la puerta se abría de golpe.

-¡Cuidado con las manos inglesito! – decía Touya entrando en la habitación mientras prácticamente arrastraba tras de sí a una castaña muy molesta.

-¡Basta Touya!

-¿Qué… qué pasa? – preguntaba Tomoyo, quien se había despertado a causa de todo el escándalo.

-¡Touya me arrastró desde la cafetería hasta acá, con mucho trabajo logré pagar la comida! – cruzándose de brazos

-Puedes comer aquí, monstruo

-¡No me llames monstruo! – mientras le propinaba un pisotón a su hermano ante el asombro y la risa de lo presentes, excepto de Touya, por supuesto, que no pudo más que sobar su pie adolorido.

Y así pasaron los días hasta que al final llegó la hora de partir para Eriol, todos estaban en el aeropuerto para despedirlo y poco antes de subir al avión, Sakura, logró arrastrar a Touya, seguidos de cerca por Sahoran, para darle un poco de privacidad a la pareja.

-¿De verdad tienes que irte Eriol? - tristemente

-Me temo que sí, pero sabes que voy a esperarte en Inglaterra, pequeña.

-¡Sí! En dos semanas nos veremos allá, Shaoran ya me dijo que sí va a acompañarme ¿sabes? Me alegro de que se quede un poco más, Sakura está feliz.

-Sí… esos dos se gustan mucho ¿verdad?

-Jeje, sí, aunque me temo que Touya ha comenzado a darse cuenta

-No te preocupes, se las arreglarán – sonriendo, en ese momento anunciaron la última llamada para el vuelo del ojiazul, quien suspiro imperceptiblemente y puso su mano izquierda sobre el hombro de la amatista – Parece que ya es hora, me despides de todos, por favor y les das las gracias nuevamente

-Lo haré – bajando un poco la cabeza

-Tomoyo… mírame – dijo suavemente mientras colocaba su frente sobre la de la amatista – nos veremos pronto, no estés triste ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo… - decía en un susurro la amatista al mismo tiempo que subía la mirada y dándose cuenta que el joven junto a ella comenzaba a acercarse, cerró poco a poco los ojos.

Eriol bajó un poco la cabeza, al fin había logrado deshacerse de Kinomoto y al parecer del resto del mundo porque de pronto todo desapareció, sólo existían ellos dos. Tomoyo no podía creerlo, él iba a besarla y ella deseaba con todo su ser que lo hiciera.

Sus labios se unieron poco a poco en un tierno beso, que poco a poco fue profundizándose, él la atrajo un poco más, abrazando su cintura con el brazo izquierdo mientras ella subía las manos hasta su cuello y lo atraía un poco más.

Después de unos minutos, Eriol se separó de la joven con un poco de renuencia y vio sonriente el sonrojo en las mejillas de la amatista.

-Te estaré esperando, Tomoyo.

La joven sólo atinó a sonreír mientras asentía con la cabeza, en ese momento, el ojiazul sintió una mirada que lo traspasaba y alcanzó a ver cómo el primo de la amatista corría hacia él a toda velocidad y con un brillo asesino en los ojos.

-Oh oh – dijo mientras tomaba una pequeña maleta del suelo

-¿Eh? – y volteando - ¡Corre! – le dijo al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía mientras sonreía y le daba un pequeño beso en los labios al ojiazul, quien dio media vuelta, sonriendo y entró al tunel a toda velocidad - ¡Nos veremos pronto, Eriol! – agitándo la mano en señal de despedida.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** ¡Ah! Lo siento, me tardé demasiado, pero estaba tomando unas deliciosas vacaciones en la playita XD, espero que este capítulo les guste, de repente me atoraba o se me mezclaban ideas de "Girlfriend" así que me costó un poco de trabajo sacarlo adelante, pero a ver qué tal va, en el próximo capítulo veremos cómo reacciona Kaho, jejeje y no se dejen impresionar mucho con la "boda", aún no sabemos que pueda pasar.

¿Comentarios o sugerencias? Ya saben que son bienvenidos, muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por sus reviews: arcueid27granger, Mahidelin, Haruko Hinako, Emma, Dani, Nenexin, asamibalck, Shami, Nydia M, Meems Asakura y Basileia Daidouji (gracias por el consejo).


	4. Chapter 4

_**MI VIAJE CONTIGO**_

**Por: Diana Hiragizawa**

_**CAPITULO 3: Te extrañé**_

**Notas de la autora:** los personajes no son míos (A excepción de Eriol quien es completamente MIO, XD) ya que son de CLAMP, las demás locuras sí son mías, diviértanse…

……………………………………………………

-¿Amor a primera vista… de verdad?

-Te lo aseguro Tomoyo, desde el primer momento en que lo vi, sentí… pues…

-Como si algo te golpeara fuertemente el pecho – completo la amatista casi más para sí que para su amiga.

-Exacto – dijo Sakura sonriendo ampliamente mientras veía a su amiga suspirar profundamente - ¿Te sentiste igual cuando viste por primera vez a Eriol Hiragizawa?

-¿¿Quéé?? Sakura ¿Qué dices? Se supone que hablamos de tu relación con Shaoran, no de Eriol – volteando a todos lados tratando de ver si el mencionado joven castaño se acercaba ya con los helados mientras las dos jovencitas lo esperaban en una de las mesas de la acogedora heladería que se encontraba en el centro de Tomoeda.

Ya habían pasado cinco días desde que Eriol marchara a Inglaterra y la amatista debía admitir que lo extrañaba mucho, él se había dedicado a llamarla siempre que podía, que era generalmente dos veces al día, platicaban un buen rato y después se despedían tiernamente. Mientras tanto lograba entretenerse ayudando a Sakura a escapar de Touya para poder ver a Shaoran, ya que la amatista había entablado una hermosa amistad con él e incluso solía llamarlo "primo" cuando Touya no estaba cerca, por supuesto.

-Pues sí, pero me parece que por fin alguien logró sacar a Kenji de tu cabeza… y espero que también del corazón – al ver que la amatista bajaba un poco la vista - ¿No has pensado que tal vez fue el destino el que hizo que ustedes dos se encontraran? –N.A: En realidad fui yo, llámenme Srita. Destino, jejeje. – Me parece que ya es hora de empezar de nuevo Tomoyo-chan.

-Pues… no lo sé, es que tengo miedo de… - En ese instante cierto joven castaño apareció con tres helados en las manos.

-Muy bien señoritas, aquí está su orden – decía poniendo los helados frente a las chicas y sentándose junto a Sakura - ¿y de qué hablaban?

-De Eriol – contestó una castaña muy divertida

-¿Ah sí? – dijo tratando de seguir la broma pero en ese momento se dieron cuenta de que la amatista parecía encontrarse muy lejos de ahí - ¿Tomoyo, estás bien?

-Sí – dijo en un suspiro - ¿Saben? Me sorprende que Touya no esté cerca de nosotros, o más bien, acechándolos – decía tratando de cambiar la conversación.

Al notar esto sus amigos se vieron entre sí y no pudieron evitar sonreír.

-Es que digamos que eso tiene algo que ver con Eriol también – respondió Shaoran ante el asombro de la amatista.

-¿Con Eriol?

-Sí, él tiene una prima que pasa mucho tiempo aquí en Japón, se llama Akizuki Nakuru y en cuanto llegó a Inglaterra la contactó y le pidió que viniera a "hacerme un favor" – dijo el castaño tratando de contener la risa

-Aún no comprendo que tiene que ver ella con el alejamiento de Touya

-Bueno, es que Akizuki tiene por "pasatiempo" conquistar a cualquiera que le parezca atractivo, así que Eriol solamente tuvo que decirle que tu primo era bien parecido y que nos haría un favor a mí y a Sakura si lo alejaba un poco de nosotros.

-Jajajaja Es verdad – terció Sakura sin poder contenerse más - ¡¡Debes conocerla Tomoyo!! Aunque dudo que eso sea fácil, desde que llegó a Tomoeda a estado prendida del cuello de mi hermano y no estoy exagerando ¡¡está literalmente colgada a su cuello todo el tiempo mientras él ha tratado de esconderse en los lugares más insólitos!!

-¿En serio? Eriol no me había comentado nada

-Bueno, seguramente no quiere perder tiempo hablando de otra cosa que no sea ustedes dos – provocando un leve sonrojo en la amatista - así que supongo que tú y yo podremos salir del país sin armas de por medio, Tomoyo – dijo Shaoran divertido

-Jajaja creo que sí, yo ya estaba buscando una forma de escaparme de él

-Sí, y Eriol ya estaba planeando secuestrarte para poder verte otra vez – habló el castaño, observando cómo la amatista en lugar de sonrojarse y después de pensarlo un poco…

-¿Saben qué? No se me había ocurrido un secuestro ¡qué buena idea!

-¡Tomoyo-chan, jajajaja! – reía la castaña feliz, parecía que al fin estaba superando aquella ruptura que la había dejado tan descorazonada, ella sabía la razón de todos los cursos que Tomoyo tomaba, siempre tratando de mantenerse lo más ocupada posible, terminaba cada día exhausta, sin tener más fuerzas para pensar si la decisión que había tomado era la correcta y como en el fondo sabía que sí, no iba a permitirse correr a los brazos de Kenji nuevamente sólo por soledad o por fuerza de costumbre, admiraba a su amiga por eso.

-Oye Sakura ¿y no vas a extrañar a Shaoran? – decía pícaramente, pero su amiga simplemente se aclaró la garganta antes de responder.

-Sí, pero Shao sólo va a estar en Inglaterra un mes, más o menos – decía mientras una sonrisa de complicidad se dibujaba en los labios de su ahora novio.

-¿Un mes, piensas regresar tan pronto? – decía sorprendida la amatista

-Así es, de hecho, si regreso a Inglaterra es por dos motivos muy importantes, uno: debo ir a arreglar varios negocios que tengo allá y que dejé estancados y dos: la cuál es la más importante, debo llevarte sana y salva con Eriol o jamás me lo perdonará –dijo mientras Tomoyo lo veía sin ninguna expresión en el rostro - ¿Pasa algo malo?

-No… es sólo que estoy algo nerviosa –bajando un poco la vista

En el momento en que sus amigos iban a replicar escucharon cómo se azotaba la puerta de la heladería y vieron a Touya entrar como rayo para después saltar detrás del mostrador ante la mirada atónita de Tomoyo y las miradas divertidas de Sakura y Shaoran que se imaginaban perfectamente el por qué de semejante manera de actuar. Poco después de su aparición, entró un hermosa mujer alta, de cabello castaño largo, llevaba un coqueto vestido rojo que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus sinuosas curvas; al parecer estaba buscando a alguien puesto que volteaba a todos lados y cuando su mirada se posó sobre la mesa de los tres amigos, la amatista notó como Shaoran le sonreía y ella levantaba los pulgares al mismo tiempo que Sakura le hacía señas para indicarle el nuevo escondite de Touya.

-Ella es…

-Nakuru – respondieron los castaños al mismo tiempo tratando de contener la risa

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, porque si no mi hermano querrá "aprovecharnos" para deshacerse de Nakuru – decía Sakura al mismo tiempo que tomaba sus cosas.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Cinco días, era increíble que sólo hubieran pasado cinco días desde que la había visto por última vez y le parecía una eternidad, había tenido un problemático regreso puesto que su madre estuvo a punto de un colapso nervioso al verlo llegar herido y prácticamente lo tenía encerrado dentro de la mansión Hiragizawa, su padre sin embargo se había mostrado frío y hasta molesto ya que el joven no dio mayor explicación que: "Fue un accidente muy afortunado" – después de eso no habían logrado sacarle nada más.

Ahora se encontraba precisamente en el despacho con su hijo, hablando acerca de su fecha límite, Hajime llevaba un buen rato tratando de que el ojiazul le confiara sus planes acerca de qué pensaba hacer pero él simplemente le concedía esa sonrisa enigmática can característica suya que precedía siempre a una sorpresa que nunca resultaba agradable para el empresario y le decía:

-Te aseguro, padre que muy pronto tú y yo vamos a tener lo que queremos.

Claro que él pensaba que lo que su hijo quería eran las ventajas que vendrían con el matrimonio, es decir el control de muchas de las empresas Hiragizawa, jamás se hubiera imaginado que lo que el ojiazul más quería era a cierta joven amatista que llegaría en pocos días a su vida nuevamente.

-Ahora, si me disculpas debo hacer una llamada importante – dijo saliendo tranquilamente mientras su padre lo veía resignado.

-¿Qué estarás tramando, hijo? – dijo una vez que Eriol salió de la habitación.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

-¡¿Eriol?! – gritaba Kaho Mitzuki al responder la llamada después de verificar el identificador que le indicaba un número internacional muy conocido para ella.

-Hola Kaho¿cómo estás?

-¿¿Cómo rayos crees que estoy, es verdad que estuviste en Japón, por qué no me buscaste antes de regresar a Inglaterra?? No creo que un futuro esposo deba hacer eso – dijo tratando de sonar más relajada y hasta un poco melosa, quería tantear el terreno que estaba pisando.

-Lamento no haberte llamado, Kaho, pero tuve un… pequeño inconveniente que me hizo estar en Japón sólo el tiempo necesario y me fue imposible comunicarme contigo y en cuanto al otro tema, precisamente es por el que te llamo¿sabes? tenías razón, pedirte que te casaras conmigo sólo para ayudarme era una pésima idea, además de muy egoísta de mi parte…

-¿Era? Es que, yo quería decirte que… - decía sin creer lo que escuchaba

-No, por favor, no te preocupes, me alegro de que te hayas negado porque habríamos cometido un terrible error, sé que te insistí demasiado y te llamo para disculparme y para pedirte que por favor olvides todo lo relacionado a ese asunto.

-¡Eriol! Es que…

-Bueno… me temo que debo despedirme, pero una vez más gracias…

-¡¡Espera!! – gritó ya desesperada de la actitud del ojiazul

-¿Qué pasa? – inocentemente

-Si no pretendes casarte, quieres decirme ¿Qué piensas hacer con tu papá, acaso ya lo convenciste de que obligarte a casarte era una locura?

-En realidad… ese problema ya está prácticamente resuelto así que no te preocupes por eso, ahora sí debo colgar, pero estamos en contacto, Kaho, hasta luego – colgó sin darle oportunidad a la pelirroja de replicar, tal vez malentendió las cosas pero estaba casi seguro de que ella iba a aceptar una propuesta de matrimonio que ya no estaba en pie, así que tuvo que hacer algo no muy educado pero sí efectivo… evadirla, después de todo, ella se había negado rotundamente en un principio y él no tenía que sentirse culpable de nada, aunque algún día se lo agradecería personalmente pues gracias a esa negativa había logrado encontrar una joya amatista que no estaba dispuesto a perder.

…………………………………………………………………

Algunos días después, en Japón Tomoyo contaba los días que faltaban para ver a Eriol… dos días más, no quería admitirlo ni siquiera para sí misma pero la verdad era que estaba muy emocionada y al mismo tiempo asustada, después de su partida no habían vuelto a hablar de aquel beso, no conocía las razones que él tenía pero la suya era el miedo. Temía descubrir que cuando volvieran a verse Touya hubiera estado en lo correcto…

**- Flash Back -**

_-¿Eh? – y volteando - ¡Corre! – le dijo al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía mientras sonreía y le daba un pequeño beso en los labios al ojiazul, quien dio media vuelta, sonriendo y entró al túnel a toda velocidad - ¡Nos veremos pronto, Eriol! – agitándo la mano en señal de despedida._

_Touya llegó justo cuando la puerta del túnel se cerraba impidiendo el asesinato que planeaba llevar a cabo y lo único que pudo hacer fue golpear la puerta y maldecir por lo bajo hasta que reparó en la cara de felicidad de la amatista._

_-¿¿Qué rayos fue eso Tomoyo??_

_-Pues… _

_-Fue un beso – dijo Shaoran sonriendo, traía a Sakura de la mano quien trataba de recuperar el aliento._

_-¡¡Uff!! hermano eres rápido cuando se trata de molestar, perdón Tomoyo-chan pero los vio de lejos y prácticamente le salieron alas jejeje._

_-¡¡Basta monstruo!! – interrumpió el moreno provocando un puchero en su hermana menor al escuchar el "tierno" sobrenombre – Vámonos de aquí, __ahora__ ¿y tú porque rayos no te fuiste también mocoso? Y más te vale que sueltes a mi hermana si no quieres pagar las consecuencias de lo que hizo tu "amiguito" – dijo provocando molestia en los castaños y una gran gota sobre la cabeza de la amatista._

_Después de eso, Touya los había arrastrado hasta Tomoeda dándole apenas el tiempo suficiente a su prima de despedirse de sus nuevos amigos, y tratando de deshacerse de Shaoran en cada oportunidad, aunque para su desgracia no lo logró, le habían dicho que el joven atendería unos negocios en Japón y que la amatista le había pedido que se quedara como huésped en su casa para compensar los problemas que "ella había causado" y tratando de evitar mayores problemas Tomoyo se sentó en la parte trasera del auto con Shaoran y Sakura se fue adelante con su hermano. _

_Cuando lograron llegar a Tomoeda habían decidido no decir una palabra de lo sucedido con la amatista a sus respectivos padres así inventaron una historia en la que Shaoran era un "viejo amigo" de Touya y venía a visitarlo,(N.A: "AMIGO" si cómo no, XD) conociendo el carácter de Touya y sus celos enfermizos además de ser testigos del trato que trenían los castaños entre sí, a nadie le extrañó que él se quedara con las Daidouji, como el moreno se sentía aún en deuda con Eriol decidió seguir el juego portándose lo más amable que su carácter le permitía. _

_Para desgracia del joven la madre de la amatista también había simpatizado con Shaoran así que cuando los jóvenes anunciaron su noviazgo poco tiempo después (ante el desconsuelo del moreno) Sonomi Daidouji había saltado feliz por su sobrina, además contaba también con la aprobación de Fujitaka Kinomoto, padre de la castaña y que había recibido de buen grado al novio de su hija tratándolo desde el primer momento como parte de la familia, así que Sakura podía estar tranquila en ese aspecto._

_Por supuesto, eso no detenía a su hermano para sabotear sus citas, tal vez no pudiera evitar que el "mocoso" se quedara en casa de Tomoyo pero eso no implicaba que se la iba a dejar tan fácil; se sentía frustrado ya que no solamente aquel inglesito se le había escapado vivo después de besar a su querida prima sino que además, ella pensaba ir con él a Inglaterra, no sabía porque pero desde que se había dado cuenta de que no lograría convencer a Tomoyo de permanecer en Japón un presentimiento lo había golpeado con fuerza, estaba seguro que algo muy importante iba a pasar si ella volvía a verse con ese tipo, así que sacaba su frustración molestando a su hermana siempre que había oportunidad, haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance (y lo que no) con tal de proteger a Sakura del "pervertido" de su novio, al menos esa había sido su prioridad hasta que se topó un nuevo obstáculo… Nakuru Akizuki¿de dónde había salido esa loca? Lo averiguaría algún día, por ahora sólo se preocuparía por escapársele._

_Aún así y al ver que los días pasaban y su prima se alistaba para viajar, decidió hacer el último intento para hacer que desistiera de buscar al ojiazul… la invitó a tomar un café casi a las afueras de Tomoeda, tratando de evitar a aquella desquiciada mujer que lo perseguía a todos lados._

_-¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer Tomoyo-chan?_

_-Vamos Touya – sonriendo – he planeado esto por casi un año y ha sido el sueño de toda mi vida, así que… si, estoy segura_

_-Aunque pretendo que desistas de ese viaje, ésta vez hablaba de ir a buscar al inglesito aquel._

_-No… no entiendo a qué te refieres – bajando la vista_

_-Me refiero a que antes de conocerlo tu punto de partida era Italia y ahora, según tengo entendido, piensas ir primero a Inglaterra._

_-Bueno… es que yo…_

_-Tomoyo – tomando sus manos por encima de la mesa – sé que ese tipo te ilusionó pero no debes ser tan confiada, no todas las personas son buenas y lo sabes, si vas por ahí creyendo que el mundo es color rosa, van a lastimarte mucho, debes tener cuidado…_

_-Eriol no es malo, Touya-kun, lo sé… lo siento – dijo vehementemente, sorprendiendo un poco a su primo_

_-Tal vez, pero entonces ¿por qué se fue?_

_-Estaba herido y…_

_-Precisamente por eso, alguien sensato se hubiera quedado hasta haberse recuperado del todo_

_-Pues sí, pero me dijo que tenía que aclarar asuntos importantes y que debía ir a ver a sus padres._

_-… Yo creo que oculta algo Tomoyo – al ver que la joven iba a replicar levantó la mano para que lo dejara terminar – llámalo presentimiento si quieres pero yo también puedo sentir que no es del todo honesto contigo, y no quiero que sufras otra vez, además… pensé que aún estabas enamorada de Kenji_

_-No estoy segura de haberlo estado alguna vez – dijo casi en un susurro _

_-¿Cómo? – soltándola_

_-Sé que vas a decir que estoy loca Touya pero… cuando conocí a Eriol me sentí… diferente, especial, única ¿me entiendes? Y cuando lo veía parecía que el mundo entero dejaba de girar y él es tan…_

_-Está bien – interrumpiéndola – No tienes que ser tan gráfica, "enana" _

_-°-°! Lo siento, jejeje, por favor no te preocupes, sé cuidarme sola pero muchas gracias por quererme tanto Touya, eres el hermano que nunca tuve – dijo acercándose para abrazarlo fuertemente_

_-Sí… bueno… sólo promete que estarás alerta, estoy seguro de que ese tipo planea algo y si me lo preguntas yo creo que solamente quiere jugar contigo_

_-No te preocupes, además Shaoran irá conmigo_

_-¡Agh! Tenías que mencionarlo y hablando de "ése", será mejor que nos vayamos, no sea que esté intentando pasarse de listo, aunque dejé a Yukito cuidándolos._

_-¿Yukito? de acuerdo… - con una gota en la cabeza pues la amatista estaba segura de que para esos momentos Yukito Tsukishiro y Shaoran Li serían buenos amigos. _

**- Fin Flash Back -**

La verdad las palabras de Touya la tenían muy inquieta¿qué tal si tenía razón? Después de todo, ni siquiera tras pasar varios años en una relación, estaba segura que conocía del todo a Kenji Hatsura, entonces ¿cómo podía estar segura de que Eriol no pretendía jugar con ella?

……………………………………………………………………………………

Al fin había llegado el día en el que por fin partirían a Inglaterra, esos últimos días en Japón habían sido caóticos para la pobre amatista ya que decidió regresar a Tokio a ver a su amigo Saisei y a Tomomi, quienes la había ayudado tanto cuando Eriol había sido herido, claro que a esta última le había dicho que el ojiazul se encontraba mejor y que habían decidido regresar a Inglaterra por un tiempo.(N.A: quién no va a querer seguir pretendiendo que es esposa de Eriol)

Ahora estaba en el aeropuerto despidiéndose de su familia y tratando de evitar que Touya la encadenara al poste más cercano con tal de impedir que se fuera, su primo definitivamente estaba muy molesto.

-Touya por favor, ya hablamos de esto un millón de veces, no podré irme si estás enfadado conmigo – decía la amatista tomando las manos del moreno.

-Debiste habérmelo dicho antes – soltándose bruscamente al mismo tiempo que le daba la espalda a la joven ante el asombro de su padre y su tía.

-¡¡Touya!! – reprendió Sakura

-¡Tú no te metas monstruo, mejor dedícate a despedirte del mocoso que tienes por novio porque te aseguro que no piensa volver ya que se divirtió contigo! - ni siquiera alcanzó a arrepentirse cuando vio cómo los ojos esmeraldas se cristalizaban ante el comentario, puesto que sintió cómo de pronto un golpe seco llegaba hasta su rostro.

-¡Basta Touya! – gritó la amatista - ¡Sé que estás molesto conmigo pero no puedes tratar así a Sakura! – suavizando el tono – Créeme que esto también es muy difícil para mí, pero debo hacerlo.

-Touya – terció Sonomi acercándose – Tomoyo ya no es una niña pequeña a la cual proteger, debes desearle lo mejor y dejarla ir – tratando de sonar lo más convencida posible.

-Sonomi tiene razón hijo, hagan las paces, por favor – dijo Fujitaka Kinomoto acercándose un poco más a ellos – todos sabemos que adoras a Sakura y a Tomoyo pero ésta no es la mejor manera de demostrárselos.

Con los puños apretados en los costados y la cabeza baja Touya parecía tratar de digerir todo lo que le habían dicho pero lo único que pudo decir fue: "no puedo, lo siento"- tan bajo que los presentes apenas pudieron escucharlo y dándose media vuelta corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta desaparecer de la vista de todos.

-Touya – susurró la amatista

-No te preocupes Tomoyo-chan – decía Fujitaka poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la joven – Lo que pasa es que le duele demasiado tener que dejarte ir y saber que no puede protegerte todo el tiempo.

-Lo sé… por favor tío, dile que lo quiero mucho ¿sí? – abrazándolo

-Claro que sí, pequeña.

-Muy bien, muy bien… ahora Fujitaka suelta a mi niña porque quiero abrazarla todo lo que me sea posible antes de que se vaya – dijo en tono autoritario la madre de la joven - ¡Cuídate mucho y diviértete todo lo que puedas, te lo mereces! – tratando de contener las lágrimas

-¿Estás segura de que vas a estar bien, mamá? – decía preocupada – Tal vez pueda atrasar un poco más el viaje – decía ante el desconsuelo de Shaoran quien veía a Sakura con ojos de súplica.

-_Eriol me va a matar_ – pensaba el castaño.

-No es necesario hija, estoy perfectamente bien, pero te voy a extrañar mucho.

Shaoran sabía perfectamente que su amigo tenía el tiempo encima para poder cumplir la exigencia de su padre y también por el hecho de que durante toda su estancia en Japón el ojiazul lo llamaba para recordarle que había prometido llevar a la amatista hasta él. Sakura al ver la preocupación de su novio se adelantó para convencer a su prima.

-No te preocupes Tomoyo, vamos a cuidar muy bien de tía Sonomi – y susurrando en su oído – además ya casi la convenzo de que venga a vivir con nosotros mientras estás fuera.

-Sakura-chan tiene razón, yo voy a estar bien – decía mientras escuchaban la última llamada para el vuelo a Inglaterra – bueno… parece que ya es hora – acercándose para besar su frente – cuídate por favor Tomoyo-chan.

-Sí mamá, yo voy a estar comunicándome constantemente - volteando a ver a su prima y abrazándola fuertemente – Te voy a extrañar, Saku, por favor, cuida a mi mamá.

-Lo haré – decía tratando de no llorar – pero ya verás que nos vamos a volver a ver más pronto de lo que imaginas, el tiempo pasa volando y muy pronto estarás de regreso

-Tienes razón - sonriendo

Mientras Tomoyo se despedía de todos Shaoran tomaba la mano de la esmeralda para tener un poco más de intimidad, no podía evitar verla con ojos de adoración, había sido poco el tiempo que había pasado con Sakura y sin embargo estaba convencido de que ella era la mujer de su vida; si Eriol se sentía de esta manera al estar junto a Tomoyo, entonces él más que nunca iba a apoyar a su mejor amigo.

-No olvides tu promesa, Sakura – decía mientras la abrazaba tiernamente

-No lo haré, por favor cuídate mucho y cuida de Tomoyo

-Lo haré – al ver cómo las lágrimas amenazaban por salir de los ojos de su novia, el castaño sonrió un poco tratando de animarla – No llores Saku, nos veremos muy pronto, lo sabes – como ella asintió continuó hablando – además todos aquí esperan a ver quién da el primer paso para ponerse a llorar y si eso pasa, todos harán lo mismo y Tomoyo no querrá irse y…

-Eriol va a asesinarte – riendo suavemente – no te preocupes, estoy bien.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Cerca de ahí un alto joven moreno observaba la escena con unas ganas locas de intervenir y partir el cuello del intruso chino, pero no se acercaría hasta que se hubieran ido, sabía que su padre tenía razón en lo que le había dicho pero su orgullo era, como siempre, más fuerte que su razón. Desde el día que Sakura lo llamó para decirle que Tomoyo estaba perdida, la sensación de impotencia no había dejado su estómago y mucho menos después de verla con aquel tipo inglés que (no le importaba que dijeran los demás) se había aprovechado de su prima y la había besado "a la fuerza", además ahora también tenía que preocuparse por…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Touyaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!

-¡Ay no¿cómo rayos me encontraste Akizuki? – decía interceptando a la mujer que pretendía colgarse de su cuello

-Nakuru… te he dicho que me llames Nakuru

-Al menos por hoy… déjame en paz, por favor – soltándose y dando media vuelta se alejó lentamente.

-Touya-kun… - y después de pensarlo un poco lo alcanzó – Si estás triste te invito un helado y prometo no colgarme de tu cuello sólo esta vez – sonriendo y haciendo que él también sonriera un poco

-¿Sabes? Eres hasta agradable cuando no te cuelgas de mí – sarcásticamente

-¿De verdad¡Gracias Touya-kun! – dijo colgándose de su brazo y provocando una gran gota en la cabeza del moreno

-Fue bueno mientras duró…

-¿Qué dices Touya-kun?

-Nada… - suspirando – Quiero mi helado de fresa – y pensando mientras veía un avión partir - _tu sabor favorito Tomoyo-chan… suerte_.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Tranquila Tomoyo, todo va a salir bien – decía Shaoran a una muy nerviosa amatista que no dejaba de moverse de su asiento desde que habían abordado el avión.

-Estoy tranquila, jejeje

-Sí claro ¿qué es lo que te preocupa? Estoy seguro de que Eriol también se muere de ganas por verte – riendo suavemente.

-Shaoran… ¿qué clase de persona es Eriol Hiragizawa?- preguntó seriamente

-¿Cómo? – dijo sorprendido, la pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa

-Eres su mejor amigo ¿no? Puedes decirme ¿cómo es él?

-Bueno… Eriol, pese a su edad, la mayor parte del tiempo parece que tuviera cinco años, le encanta intrigar a las personas, es descuidado, mimado, siempre está tocando el piano y generalmente una verdadera molestia – al ver la cara de asombro de la joven a su lado agregó sonriendo – también es creativo, muy inteligente, aunque debería usar más seguido ese cerebro, es honesto, amable y es el mejor de los amigos que he tenido.

Al escuchar eso la amatista sonrió ampliamente y se relajó de inmediato, disfrutando el resto del viaje y charlando con todas las personas que tenía a su alrededor. Shaoran la observaba con atención mientras pensaba que ella era exactamente lo que su amigo necesitaba.

…………………………………………………………………………

-Ya deberían estar aquí – decía un joven en el aeropuerto mientras se acercaba a preguntar a una mujer de aspecto severo - ¿Disculpe, el vuelo…?

-¡¡Es la quinta vez que pregunta y le acabo de decir que va a llegar en cualquier momento, es usted muy impaciente jovencito!! – espetó

-Discúlpeme – sonriendo encantadoramente – tiene razón, lo que pasa es que en ese avión viene el amor de mi vida – hemos estado separados mucho tiempo y ahora al fin vamos a poder estar juntos de nuevo – dijo dramatizando para escapar del mal humor de la mujer quien al escucharlo suavizó el rostro

-¿De verdad? – preguntó emocionada

-Así es, nuestras familias se oponen a nuestro amor pero hemos decidido fugarnos, desafortunadamente sufrí un accidente y por eso estoy aquí esperando en lugar de haber ido personalmente por mi ángel, pero al parecer fue mejor así porque no hemos despertado ninguna sospecha hasta ahora – finalizó teatralmente al darse cuenta de que tenía más espectadores, que suspiraron emocionados.

-¡¡Ya llegó!! - gritó un hombre que había estado escuchando, en el momento en que el vuelo que tanto esperaba el ojiazul fue anunciado y todos voltearon a ver alternativamente a los pasajeros que venían llegando y al joven, esperando ser testigos de aquel reencuentro, cuando de pronto, entre la gente apareció un rostro familiar y Eriol sonrió ampliamente adelantándose a recibirlo.

-¡Shaoran! – dijo abrazándolo y provocando una enorme gota colectiva en todos los espectadores que imaginaron lo peor.

-¡Hola Eriol! Veo que ya te quitaron el cabestrillo, debes estar mejor.

-Estoy mucho mejor… ¿dónde está ella? – volteando a todos lados.

-Me alegro mucho

-Sí gracias¿dónde está Tomoyo?

-¿Tomoyo?

-Sí ¿dónde está?

-Pues…

-Shaoran… - dijo en tono severo

-¡Eriol! – gritó una melodiosa voz detrás de ellos, tratando de abrirse paso entre la gente.

-Se estaba despidiendo de las azafatas, hace amigos con mucha facili… - decía el castaño que no logró terminar, pues el ojiazul ya iba al encuentro de la jovencita - …dad, gracias por tu atención, a mí también me alegra verte – decía sonriendo para sí mismo.

-¡Tomoyo!

En cuanto llegó hasta la amatista la levantó en brazos y giró con ella al mismo tiempo que ambos reían felices de volver a verse. Fue entonces que todas las personas que habían estado observando sin perder detalle suspiraron aliviadas llamando la atención de la pareja.

-¿Quiénes son? – dijo la amatista aún en brazos del ojiazul.

-Admiradores tuyos, creo, no importa, te extrañé mucho, Tomoyo-chan – dijo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, los pies de la amatista apenas tocaban el piso, aunque ella no se había siquiera percatado de ello.

-Yo también… - No pudo terminar ya que Eriol había atrapado sus labios y ella lo aceptó gustosamente mientras se escuchaban aplausos de parte de la gente que estaba observando.

Shaoran, quien también observaba la escena, se sorprendió un poco pero después de meditarlo comenzó a aplaudir también.

-Bueno, a la tierra que fueres… - dijo feliz el castaño

**Continuará…**

………………………………………………………………………………

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **¡¡Al fin!! Lo logré, pido perdón por tardarme tanto T-T pero para redimirme el final de "Girlfriend" estará para el sábado a más tardar (aún intento despegarme de él XD) ¿Qué les pareció? Me encantó la plática de Touya con Tomoyo, no se relajen demasiado que las cosas comenzarán a complicarse más, además habrá por ahí varios personajes molestos, en fin, espero sus comentarios, porras, reclamos y demás (excepto virus, mi vida es demasiado caótica como para complicarla más XD)

Prometo subir más pronto el siguiente capítulo, palabra de girl scout, ahora reviews!! Gracias a: Malu Daidoji, Mahidelin, arcueid27granger, Emma, Meems Asakura, Undine, Haruko Hinako, JAZMIN, Basileia Daudojiu, Nenexin, Nanaccs.

Gracias también a Shami y a Rocio a quienes no pude contestar personalmente por falta de correo, así que GRACIAS POR SUS LINDOS COMENTARIOS XD.


	5. Chapter 5

_**MI VIAJE CONTIGO**_

**Por: Diana Hiragizawa**

_**CAPITULO 4¿Te casas conmigo? **_

**Notas de la autora:** los personajes no son míos (A excepción de Eriol quien es completamente MIO, XD) ya que son de CLAMP, las demás locuras sí son mías, diviértanse…

……………………………………………………

-No puedo creer que sigas enojado conmigo Eriol – dijo un castaño muy divertido mientras observaba a su amigo.

Ambos se encontraban en la sala de un lujoso departamento, esperando a que cierta amatista terminara de cambiarse, Shaoran veía divertido cómo su amigo de prácticamente toda la vida estaba haciendo lo que jamás se imaginó que haría alguien tan "educado y encantador" como lo describían todas las personas que lo conocían: estaba haciendo una rabieta.

-No estoy enojado – respondía secamente

-¿En serio? – a punto de soltar una carcajada

-No veo qué es lo que te divierte tanto Shaoran – arqueando una ceja

-Tú… jajajaja

-Shaoran… - dijo frunciendo el ceño

-¡Vamos Eriol¿qué esperabas, en realidad querías que ella se quedara en tu casa? Sabes que jamás lo hubiera aceptado, además, debo retribuir en algo todo lo que ella hizo por mí en Japón.

-¿Alejándola de mí? – espetó de pronto, bastante molesto

-¿Qué? – dijo un castaño bastante sorprendido – No quiero alejarla de ti, Eriol, pero lamento recordarte que ella no sabe lo que estás planeando hacer y conociéndote tampoco tus padres deben saberlo aún, lo único que quiero es ayudarte – seriamente.

-Ahh, lo sé – dijo mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello en señal de frustración – lo lamento, Shaoran, es sólo que no sé qué me pasa con ella, la extrañé demasiado… su voz, su risa, es… extraño.

-Es amor… - al ver cómo el ojiazul levantaba la mirada y lo veía atónito respondió tranquilamente – no me veas así que tú mismo lo dijiste, aunque creo que apenas te estás dando cuenta de verdad, jajaja – jocosamente

-Mmmm… supongo que tienes razón – sonriendo al fin – y sólo con afán de informarte, no… mis padres aún no saben nada y no se los diré hasta que estemos casados.

-¿Qué no les dirás, ni siquiera a tu madre? Además amaneciste bastante arrogante, ni siquiera le has pedido matrimonio, qué digo matrimonio, ni siquiera son una pareja aún y…

-Aún – dijo interrumpiendo a su amigo – pero eso cambiará muy pronto

-¿Qué es lo que va a cambiar pronto?

Saliendo de la habitación de huéspedes apareció Tomoyo ataviada en un vestido azul que resaltaba perfectamente su bella figura, llevaba el cabello sujeto con varias horquillas que le daban un aspecto angelical y el suave maquillaje solamente resaltaba sus de por sí bellas facciones.

Al verla, Eriol perdió prácticamente el aliento y se juró a sí mismo que ese ángel sería suyo a como diera lugar, le quedaban solamente unos días para casarse y estaba dispuesto a cumplir puntualmente con ese plazo. Aunque lo que antes le pesaba ahora curiosamente esperaba que llegara con ansias y su orgullo apenas lo dejaba admitirlo.

-¿Eriol? – dijo el castaño burlonamente tratando de llamar la atención de su amigo que parecía que se había ido a un mundo muy lejano ante la mirada preocupada de Tomoyo- ¿Estás ahí?

-Estás preciosa… - habló de pronto el ojiazul haciendo que su mejor soltara una carcajada divertida

-Gracias, sabía que te iba a gustar – sin dejar de reír mientras imitaba el timbre de voz de Tomoyo quien solamente atinó a reír nerviosamente.

Eriol sonrió ante las burlas del castaño y se levantó del sillón para tomar de la mano a la amatista para besarla suavemente.

-Espero que sepas que el halago era para ti linda y también espero que me permitas ser tu guía aquí en Londres.

-¿Eh? Claro que sí, siempre y cuando no me lleves a conocer zapaterías – dijo ella sarcásticamente, recordando una de las tantas conversaciones que tuvo con el joven delante de ella en el hospital.

-Jajajaja, bueno, entonces será mejor que piense en otros lugares rápido.

-Bueno – levantándose del sillón y caminando a la puerta – como ya he cumplido mi misión de traerla hasta tus brazos – dijo el castaño haciendo que la amatista sonriera feliz – será mejor que comience a arreglar todo para poder regresar a Japón lo antes posible.

-Así que quieres regresar pronto ¿no Shaoran? Veo que cierta jovencita te volvió loco en muy poco tiempo – tratando de poner en aprietos a su amigo pero para su sorpresa el castaño ni se inmutó.

-Bueno… - dirigiéndose a la puerta - aprendí del maestro, diviértanse – desapareciendo detrás de la puerta y después de unos segundos de silencio, Eriol no pudo más que soltar una carcajada ante la mirada atónita de Tomoyo, quien después de unos segundos se unió a él.

-¿Nos vamos ya? Quisiera mostrarte varios lugares Tomoyo

-Aún no entiendo ¿a dónde quieres ir tan temprano Eriol? apenas van a dar las 7 de la mañana

-Bueno, no es mi culpa que el vuelo llegará a las cuatro, aunque tienes razón, tal vez prefieras descansar – dijo con cara de tristeza para convencer a la amatista.

-¡Claro que no, no todos los días estoy en Inglaterra y contigo! – aunque la amatista se percató demasiado tarde de lo que había dicho, sólo sonrió.

-Bien… - dijo carraspeando un poco y después le ofreció su mano a la amatista quien la tomó gustosamente al tiempo que salían del departamento de Shaoran.

…………………………………………………………………………

Mientras tanto en Japón, un par de jóvenes se encontraban en el parque pingüino en medio de lo que estaba transformándose en una acalorada discusión.

-¿Cómo que se fue ya? Ni siquiera se despidió de mí, se supone que somos amigos – decía un joven de profundos ojos negros quien veía azorado a la joven castaña frente a él.

-Lo sé Kenji… te aseguro que no fue su intención hacerte sentir mal pero tú ya sabías que ella se iría y no te apareciste por ningún lado, Tomoyo trató de llamarte varias veces – la joven castaña trataba inútilmente de calmar los ánimos del ex-novio de su prima sin obtener buenos resultados.

Kenji estaba furioso con Tomoyo, había escuchado varios rumores sobre la familia Daidouji, todos estaban más que sorprendidos de cómo un extranjero estaba hospedado en aquella casa. Los habitantes de Tomoeda estaban concientes de que el joven chino era el novio de Sakura Kinomoto pero eso no los había detenido para inventarse una y mil historias del por qué estaba ahora con Tomoyo después de todo, los buenos chismes eran la "actividad recreativa" más importante y también muy escasos y aunque eran un pueblo pequeño sí contaban con un hotel que bien pudo haber sido usado por el extranjero,

Cuando los rumores de que Tomoyo cuidaba "demasiado bien" al novio de Sakura llegaron a oídos de Kenji, éste montó en cólera y se rehusó a buscarla para pedirle… más bien exigirle una explicación porque creía que de esa forma ella se sentiría culpable y lo buscaría, así que él terminaría siendo la víctima ante los ojos de todos.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que creí que estaría ocupada con su nuevo "amiguito" – dijo lentamente y observando la reacción de la castaña quien abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Te refieres a Shaoran?

-No sé cómo se llame el tipo ese – desdeñosamente

-Kenji… no sé si lo sepas pero Shaoran es mi novio – sonrió al recordarlo.

-Sí, también escuché eso y déjame decirte que me decepcionas mucho Sakura-chan, ya te lo había dicho antes: debes cuidarte de lo que la gente dice.

-¡A mí no me interesa lo que la gente pueda llegar a pensar!

-Tal vez no, pero esa manera de pensar ha hecho que ahora Tomoyo y su madre tengan que enfrentar rumores bastante desagradables.

-¿De qué hablas, Kenji¡Ellos sólo son amigos¿y sabes qué¡Me voy! Aquí está el teléfono del lugar donde se hospedará Tomoyo, ella me pidió que te lo diera y ya lo he hecho así que… ¡Hasta luego, que estés bien! – dijo levantándose y dando media vuelta comenzó a alejarse dejando atrás al joven moreno que no había despegado los ojos del papel que descansaba en sus manos.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Este… ¿un hotel?

-Si¿no te parece bello? – preguntaba Eriol pícaramente al mismo tiempo que ayudaba a la amatista a bajar del auto y entregaba la llave a uno de los empleados.

-Sí, es hermoso, pero… ¿qué hacemos aquí?

-Lo que haría cualquier inglés decente… - dijo haciendo una pausa al ver cómo la joven junto a él abría ampliamente sus ojos en señal de sorpresa y temiendo que ella fuera a salir corriendo de allí agregó con una sonrisa - desayunar

-Desayunar, claro…. – suspirando aliviada

-Si, dentro del Savoy Grill, está unos de mis restaurantes favoritos, el River Restaurant, creí que tendrías hambre, pero tal vez no estés acostumbrada a desayunar tan temprano – comenzó a guiarla a través del lujoso hotel.

-De hecho… sí tengo un poco de hambre – decía sin dejar de observar cada detalle del lujoso lugar y reparando por primera vez en la holgada situación económica de Eriol.

En el momento en el que entraron en el lujoso restaurante fueron atendidos por un hombre elegantemente vestido con un traje negro, el ojiazul intercambió algunas frases con él y de inmediato los llevó a una mesa desde donde se tenía una vista fantástica y Tomoyo no pudo reprimir un gemido de emoción.

-¡Qué hermoso!

-Es el Támesis, quería venir a esta hora porque los colores que el sol le dará en unos minutos son un espectáculo fantástico

-Sí – totalmente embobada en el espectáculo natural que estaba presenciando, tenía el impulso de tomar la cámara que descansaba en su bolsa pero no se atrevía a hacerlo.

-¿Pasa algo malo Tomoyo-chan? – dijo tomando su mano por encima de la mesa, logrando así atraer su atención

-¡No, por supuesto que no! Es sólo que esto es tan hermoso que me deja sin habla, la naturaleza es increíble.

-Tomoyo, me dijiste que te dedicabas a la fotografía, no me digas que no trajiste una cámara contigo – sonriendo

-De hecho sí, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Pero no creo que sea el lugar ni el momento adecuado para ponerme a sacar fotografías.

-¡Oh vamos! No tienes porque apenarte, muchas personas sacan fotografías del río, además esa fue una de las razones por las cuales pedí esta mesa… para que disfrutáramos la vista y pudieras tomar algunas fotografías, después de todo me dijiste que te encantaba tu trabajo, así que estaba seguro que te gustaría tomar algunas aquí.

-¿En serio? – preguntó sorprendida de que él se hubiera preocupado por ese tipo de cosas pero le alegraba sobremanera que recordara las conversaciones que habían tenido en el hospital.

-Por supuesto.

Y sin decir más Tomoyo sacó su cámara y comenzó a tomar varias fotografías, poco después y totalmente sumergida en una de sus pasiones se levantó y buscó varios ángulos de la hermosa vista que tenía delante suyo, estaba tan embebida que sólo se percató de que estaba acompañada cuando Eriol se acercó por atrás, la rodeó con sus brazos y le susurró al oído.

-El desayuno se enfría, linda.

-¡Ah! Lo… lo siento – atinó a decir y sin soltarla, él la llevó nuevamente hacia la mesa, donde los aguardaba ya el abundante desayuno - ¿pretendes que me coma todo esto? - replicó divertida.

-Es que te veías tan concentrada que ordené por ti, se llama kigeree, y tenemos también tocineta, tostadas, jugo de naranja fresco, café o té; quería probaras un desayuno totalmente inglés, aunque en estos tiempos ya es poco común pero a mi me parece fantástico.

-Pues luce delicioso, gracias Eriol – dijo emocionada la amatista ganándose una amplia sonrisa por parte del ojiazul.

-Si te gustó el desayuno prepárate porque este día vamos a conocer muchos lugares que te fascinaran.

………………………………………………………………………………

Después del desayuno, Eriol llevó a una muy feliz Tomoyo hasta Nothing Hill, donde aún se celebraba un famoso carnaval, ahí entre personas disfrazadas, música, baile y muchísima gente nueva el día transcurrió rápidamente para la pareja, que cuando se disponía a regresar esa tarde…

-¡Mira, Eriol, ahí podemos aprender a hacer chocolate! – decía la amatista entusiasmada al tiempo que jalaba al ojiazul hacia adentro del lugar.

-¿Chocolate? No sabía que te interesara ese tipo de cosas, creí que ibas más por el lado del arte – no muy convencido, el joven se dejó guiar.

-Estoy del lado de la diversión, Eriol y aprender a hacer chocolate suena divertido

-No puedo creer que no estés cansada¿no sería mejor regresar después? – dijo haciendo que la amatista se detuviera repentinamente.

-¿Te da pena? – preguntó divertida

-¿Pena? Claro que no – dijo arrogante

-¡¡Fantástico, entonces vamos!! – y arrastrándolo llegaron hasta una especie de pequeña recepción donde una rubia los atendió – disculpe, quisiéramos tomar el curso para aprender a hacer chocolate – con una gran sonrisa que no se borró ni siquiera con el frío tono de la mujer que no le quitaba la vista de encima a Eriol.

-Necesitan tener una reservación – secamente

-Pero… ¿no podría hacer una excepción? Estamos de paso y…

-No puedo hacerlo – interrumpió bruscamente y levantando una ceja

-¿Está usted segura? – preguntó el ojiazul al ver la cómo el semblante de la amatista entristecía y haciendo gala de una estudiada sonrisa que solamente usaba cuando pretendía obtener algo se acercó un poco más – Tal vez pueda ayudarnos un poco – guiñándole el ojo y haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara.

-Bu… bueno… tal vez podría – sonriendo coquetamente ante la mirada asombrada de la amatista quien no perdía detalle de lo que estaba pasando.

-Muchas gracias, estaba seguro de que usted era una persona muy comprensiva – concluyó él y después de un guiño de parte de la mujer, esta se retiró con la clara intención de buscar la manera de ayudarlos, o más bien "ayudarlo".

-Lo hiciste – le susurró Tomoyo – No puedo creerlo, creí que no querías entrar

-No estoy muy convencido, pero tú quieres entrar y lo haremos – dijo encogiendo los hombros

-Gracias – dijo ella abrazándolo conmovida .

Poco después regresó la rubia con buenas noticias y los integró a uno de los grupos que se preparaban para tomar la clase y así el curso de tan sólo tres horas transcurrió entre chocolate, risas, un poco de competencia y mucha diversión. Al final cada uno salió con una pequeña caja repleta de sus propias creaciones y con la ropa llena del material de la clase.

-Estás llena de chocolate, jajajaja – dijo prácticamente doblado de la risa mientras se dirigían al auto del inglés.

-¡¡Eyy!! Tú estás igual que yo y además no fui yo quien inició una guerra ahí dentro – respondió la amatista con un tono de falsa ofensa.

-Pues no, pero si fuiste quien la ganó

-Ganamos – corrigió ella sonriendo – somos un equipo ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, somos un equipo – orgulloso – Tienes chocolate en el rostro – dijo acercándose a ella.

-Ese es un truco muy viejo, señor – dando un paso atrás y con la sonrisa adornando aún su rostro.

-¿De verdad, entonces qué debo decir? – siguiendo el juego y acercándose a ella

-Que quieres besarme… y yo también – dijo muy bajito y al tiempo que se ponía de puntillas para alcanzar los labios del ojiazul quien la alcanzó a mitad del tan ansiado camino.

Se besaron largamente una vez más, conociéndose… reconociéndose, los dos estaban cómodos el uno con el otro y mientras más tiempo pasaba, ellos estaban aprendiendo a reconocer el sentimiento que había surgido desde la primera vez que se vieran.

El tiempo que pasó con la amatista en Japón, le había servido a Eriol para darse cuenta de que ella le gustaba y mucho, era dulce, inteligente, divertida y muy hermosa, además de que ella tenía la virtud de hacerlo sentir muy bien, sabía que con Tomoyo podría, con el tiempo, llegar a ser sincero del todo y con esa sensación oprimiéndole el pecho se dijo que no importaba lo que pasara él estaría siempre con ella.

-Te divertiste – dijo la amatista cuando se separaron a tomar aire

-¿Cómo? – preguntó aún embebido en las sensaciones y sus pensamientos y colocando su frente en la de la joven.

-No querías entrar pero te divertiste ¿o me lo vas a negar? – sonriendo

-Jamás me había reído tanto, es verdad – dijo sincerándose

-Bien - dijo ella antes de tomar la iniciativa y besarlo nuevamente

……………………………………………………………………………………………

-¿¿¿Qué horas son estás de llegar jovencita??? – se escuchó una voz severa que la hizo saltar de repente.

-¡¡¡Ahh, Shaoran!!! – cerrando la puerta - ¡Casi me matas del susto¿Qué haces despierto?

-Esperándote – tratando de contener la risa

-¿De verdad? Lamento haber llegado tarde, es que fue un día fantástico

-Me imagino – sonriendo - ¿y Eriol?

-Me trajo hasta la entrada pero le pedí que se fuera pronto porque es muy tarde… perdón por haber llegado hasta ahora – dijo apenada

-Jejeje, no te preocupes, por eso te di llave del departamento, para que no tuvieras problemas.

-Gracias¿y por qué me estabas esperando, sucede algo malo?

-No, en realidad, estaba revisando unos papeles y ni siquiera había notado la hora – guiñándole el ojo – pero de hecho… sí pasó algo, te llamaron hace un rato y creo que no le agradó la idea de que yo contestara

-¿A quién?

-Kenji Hatsura

-¡Kenji! – exclamó asombrada

Gracias a Sakura y la misma Tomoyo, el castaño conocía a la perfección la historia de la última relación de su amiga y estaba un poco preocupado por la reacción que había tenido cuando se había enterado que la amatista estaba viviendo con él; jamás lo había visto durante toda su estadía en Tomoeda pero tenía la sospecha de que Kenji sí lo conocía a él.

**- Flash Back -**

_Pesadamente se levantó del sillón cuando escuchó el timbre del teléfono, había estado trabajando todo el día para terminar lo antes posible todos los pendientes que tenía. Pese a que pertenecía a una millonaria familia de China había logrado por sí mismo hacerse de una muy buena reputación en los negocios, eso siempre lo había hecho sentir satisfecho de sí mismo, le gustaba ganarse las cosas que tenía por mérito propio y ésta vez no iba a ser la excepción, había varios negocios nacientes en Japón, así que tenía que organizar todo para poder encargarse él mismo de dirigir todos los demás negocios desde allá; además ahora estaba la única razón válida para él de todo ese esfuerzo: Sakura. Regresaría a Japón en un mes y si todo salía bien, estaría en los brazos de su novia antes de lo que esperaba. _

_-¿Bueno?_

_-¿Bu… buenas noches? – escuchó titubear una voz masculina que jamás había escuchado – Buscaba a Tomoyo Daidouji, pero creo que tengo el número incorrecto, disculpe._

_-¡No! - se apresuró a decir antes de que cortaran la comunicación – Tomoyo sí vive aquí, pero en este momento no se encuentra._

_-¿Quién… habla?_

_-Shaoran Li, soy amigo de Tomoyo y…_

_-¡Comprendo! – lo interrumpió bruscamente para asombro del castaño - ¿Podrías decirle que __su novio__ la llamó y que me urge hablar con ella, gracias! – y sin esperar una respuesta de Shaoran colgó violentamente el auricular._

_-Kenji Hatsura supongo... ahora entiendo – dijo un poco preocupado el castaño._

**- Fin Flash Back -**

-Me pidió que te dijera que había llamado "tu novio" y que necesitaba hablarte urgentemente, así que a menos que tengas un novio escondido del que no me hallas contado, creo que sí era Kenji.

-Sí, debe haber sido él – suspirando pesadamente y dejándose caer en el sillón junto a Shaoran.

-Creí que tenía claro que ustedes ya no eran una pareja

-Se supone que sí, pero ya ves… parece ser que después de todo este tiempo aún se siente con derechos sobre mí… ¡Agghh! Espero que no haya pensado que tú y yo… - pasándose una mano por el cabello en señal de frustración.

-No deberías dejar que él te afectara tanto, a menos que aún sientas algo por él – dijo cautelosamente

-Yo no siento más cariño que el que se siente por un buen amigo, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Él estuvo tanto tiempo conmigo y me acostumbré a actuar de acuerdo a como él quería que fuera yo, supongo que aún no logro borrar del todo esa sensación; cuando lo veo o lo escuchó, tengo la necesidad de que se sienta orgulloso de mí, de… complacerlo.

-Comprendo…

-Sé que suena horrible, pero…

-¡Está bien! Él estuvo contigo durante momentos difíciles de tu vida, es lógico que dependieras tanto de él, pero ahora eres libre.

-Sí, lo sé, mañana lo llamaré.

-¿Segura? No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

-Es que, aunque no somos pareja, me apoyó durante mucho tiempo, no puedo evitar sentir un gran cariño por él y no pude despedirme, pero le dejaré claro que ya no somos más que eso: amigos – dijo resuelta.

-Y que eres novia de Eriol - jocosamente

-Y que soy novia de Eriol… ¡Hey! No puedo decir eso – sonriendo

-¿Por qué no?

-Pues porque sería una mentira

-¿Mentira, es que aún no son novios, pues entonces qué son?

-Pues… no… no lo sé – encogiéndose de hombros

-Pues a mí me parece que está muy claro, pero en fin, será mejor que vayas a descansar porque seguramente mañana tu "no se qué" vendrá por ti muy temprano – riendo – por cierto… ¿dónde rayos se metieron y qué son todas esas manchas de lodo?

-Jajajajaja no es lodo, es chocolate

-¿Chocolate?

-Sí, aprendimos a hacer chocolate el día de hoy, mira – dijo sacando una pequeña caja de su bolsa – pruébalos.

-De acuerdo – y levantando una ceja antes de morder el dulce - ¡Oye, está rico¿entonces tú lo hiciste? Eres buena.

-En realidad, esos son los de Eriol y yo le di los míos

-¿Eriol cocinando? Jajajajaja ¿Cómo fue que me perdí eso? Pero mañana no se salva de mí – poniéndose de pie – vamos a descansar, creo que hoy fueron demasiadas sorpresas para ti y también para mí.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Tenía una semana en Londres y estaba totalmente fascinada, Eriol la llevó por toda Inglaterra, conociendo lugares maravillosos como la Catedral de Saint Paul, el barrio de Camden Town, Portobello Road, recorrieron todos los parques de Londres Hyde Park, Regent Park y el zoológico, Saint James Park y hasta el parque Richmond, el más grande de Londres, además Tomoyo había tratado de comunicarse con Kenji, pero él jamás había contestado ni devuelto ninguna de sus llamadas así que la amatista rápidamente había desistido y se dedicaba a divertirse.

Eriol por su parte, aún no le decía nada a sus padres acerca de sus planes con Tomoyo (sin contar que a ella tampoco), la madre del ojiazul lo había notado raro últimamente y estaba segura que la sonrisa que ahora adornaba el rostro de su hijo era más que auténtica pero él no quería decirle nada, excepto que era una sorpresa, aunque estaba segura que tenía que ver con una mujer y ansiaba conocer a la causante de semejante sonrisa en su hijo, quien estaba acostumbrado a esconder sus sentimientos siempre, eso sin contar que la presión que ejercía aquella absurda imposición de matrimonio, parecía haber desaparecido de pronto, definitivamente la mujer que hubiese logrado ejercer esos cambios en Eriol, podía contar con todo su apoyo, sólo esperaba de corazón que no fuera Kaho Mitzuki, esa mujer tenía algo que no terminaba de convencerla, su sexto sentido se disparaba cuando los veía juntos, pero no entendía del todo bien el por qué.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

-¡No se va a salir con la suya, me pidió que me casara con él y es lo que voy a hacer! – decía una pelirroja muy molesta mientras iba de un lado a otro metiendo varias mudas de ropa dentro de una maleta - ¡¡Colgarme a mí y rehusarse a contestar todos estos días, ahora de verdad que va a conocerme!!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Esa noche, después de varios lugares y cientos de fotografías, Eriol llevó a Tomoyo de regreso al departamento de Shaoran, otra vez se les había hecho tarde pero esta vez el ojiazul no permitiría que ella lo echara de su lado.

-Gracias por todo, Eriol, hasta mañana - dándose media vuelta, pero el ojiazul tomó su mano, deteniéndola.

-No tan deprisa, linda, hoy voy a subir contigo.

-¿Cómo, tan tarde?

-Así es, necesito hacer algo que me ha dado vueltas en la cabeza desde que te conocí.

-¿De qué hablas, Eriol? – levantando una ceja

-Vamos arriba y lo sabrás – susurrando en su oído.

-Este…

-¿Tienes miedo? – dijo al tiempo que tomaba su mano y entraba con ella al elevador.

-N… ¡no, claro que no!

-¡Fantástico, entonces vamos!

-¿Dónde escuché eso? – dijo levantando una ceja y haciendo que el ojiazul sonriera misteriosamente.

-No lo sé… - en cuanto la puerta se cerró, él atrapó los labios de la amatista, mientras la abrazaba levantándola prácticamente del suelo, ella reaccionó enredando sus brazos en el cuello del inglés.

Sin saber exactamente cómo llegaron al departamento de Shaoran entre ardientes besos y sin lograr quitarse las manos de encima, ella se separó un poco, dando media vuelta para poder abrir la puerta mientras el la abrazaba por detrás y comenzaba a besar su cuello haciendo que ella gimiera de placer, pero una vez que la puerta se abrió ella dejó caer las llaves impresionada por lo que veía.

Todo el departamento estaba lleno de rosas rojas y el suelo estaba cubierto de pétalos de rosa blanca, una suave música llenaba el ambiente y cientos de velas de diferentes tamaños iluminaban cálidamente el lugar, que parecía estar desierto.

-¿Qué es todo esto…? – preguntó haciendo que él se detuviera a mirar.

Miles de preguntas se agolpaban en su mente, haciéndola sentir mareada, recordó de pronto a Kenji, él no se atrevería a ir a buscarla hasta Inglaterra¿o sí? Tal vez Shaoran estaba con alguien, pero ¿y entonces Sakura?... definitivamente sentía que iba a desmayarse hasta que vio cómo Eriol se adelantaba y la tomaba de la mano haciéndola caminar hasta el centro de la habitación.

-Es para ti – dijo sonriéndole

-¿Tú… tú hiciste esto? – con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Si, te dije que necesitaba hacer algo – y arrodillándose frente a ella – Más bien preguntarte algo

Y sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón una pequeña cajita que hizo que la amatista casi se fuera de espaldas al adivinar de pronto sus intenciones.

-Tomoyo Daidouji… ¿Te casarías conmigo?

-Eriol… no puedo...

……………………………………………………………………………………

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** Muajajajaja hasta aquí llegamos por ahora ¿qué tal, les gustó? Un poco meloso ¿verdad¡¡¡¡Pues no me importa!!! Jejejeje es que yo soy una romántica sin remedio XD perdón la tardanza pero avanzo a como la inspiración me deja y de hecho anne-chan-19 me dijo que tenía una inspiración… este… perdón!! XD lo olvidé, jajajaja, bueno, me dio a entender que aparecía cuando le daba la gana (tiene razón). Y mi falta de inspiración aunada a la falta de memoria no me ayudan mucho, pero aquí está ya. ¡Disfrútenlo!

Sugerencias, comentarios y demás (excepto virus) se aceptan con gusto¡¡Ahh por cierto y antes de que pase a los reviews!!

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: **Comohabrán notado el viaje ha comenzado y aunque aún faltan algunas cosas por resolver, quería preguntar ¿Tienen lugares que les gustaría que visitara nuestra pareja favorita? Háganmelo saber, tal vez conocen un lugar bello y tengan anécdotas que quieran que aparezcan, con gusto tomaré en cuenta cada sugerencia, ahora si:

**REVIEWS:** Gracias a Haruko Hinako, mahidelin, Malu Daidoji, Soledad de los Angeles, Undine, Iyen Kinoli, Nenexin, Johanna-Ikari, además de las consabidas gracias a Shami y a hino a quienes no pude responder personalmente por falta de correo, pero leo cada comentario y créanme que lo aprecio mucho, gracias (Diana se inclina). Ahora sí... ¡Hasta la próxima!


	6. Chapter 6

_**MI VIAJE CONTIGO**_

**Por: Diana Hiragizawa**

_**CAPITULO 5: Esperanzas **_

**Notas de la autora:** Eriol es completamente MIO (Por ahora no quiero compartirlo XD) los demás personajes son de CLAMP y las desquiciadas escenas de este fic son responsabilidad de mi "taimada" imaginación¡¡diviértanse!!

……………………………………………………

-Tomoyo Daidouji… ¿Te casarías conmigo?

-Eriol… no puedo...

Los ojos amatistas comenzaron de pronto a tornarse muy brillantes y las lágrimas pugnaban por salir ante el asombro del joven que aún se encontraba arrodillado y atónito por la respuesta que acababa de obtener.

-¿Cómo? Pero… - se levantó y tratando de mantener la calma tomó su mano y la condujo hasta uno de los sillones – Sé que te tomé por sorpresa – al ver que ella asentía con la cabeza baja prosiguió – sin embargo quiero que sepas que estoy totalmente seguro de lo que te estoy pidiendo, no es algo que hubiese tomado a la ligera, es simplemente que… no tengo dudas de lo que quiero… porque te quiero, Tomoyo… te amo.

Al escuchar lo último, la amatista no pudo menos que levantar la vista totalmente asombrada por la súbita confesión del inglés.

-¿Y tú… qué sientes por mí, linda? – preguntó al tiempo que tomaba la cara de la joven entre sus manos haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

-Miedo… - replicó sin pensar

-¿Eh? – "sorprendido" era ahora una palabra que describía pobremente lo que sentía en esos momentos, ella dijo "miedo", le tenía miedo – No… no entiendo Tomoyo… ¿miedo?

-¡Perdóname! No quise decirlo así, no es que te tenga miedo a ti, es sólo que… tengo miedo de lo que siento por ti, hay… una parte de mi vida que no conoces y supongo que ya es tiempo de hablarlo…

-Comprendo… -dijo tomando sus manos para transmitirle su apoyo.

Pacientemente, Eriol escuchó la historia de Tomoyo y Kenji, el comienzo de cuento de hadas que habían tenido como pareja, cómo comenzaron los problemas entre ellos, la joven habló por primera vez de su necesidad de retenerlo con ella por miedo a sufrir una nueva pérdida en su vida... escuchó asombrado cómo la personalidad de Tomoyo parecía ir desapareciendo poco a poco ante las exigencias de Kenji y sintiendo una ira que tuvo que controlar, la abrazó cuando los primeros sollozos comenzaron a aparecer, totalmente indignado contra aquel que se había atrevido a dañar un corazón tan puro como el de aquella jovencita que, ahora estaba seguro, luchaba cada día por no caer en las garras de sus propios temores.

-¿Y se ha atrevido a llamarte aquí después de todo lo que te hizo? – tratando de sonar tranquilo, una vez que ella hubo terminado de hablar.

-Él no es el único culpable de que nuestra relación no funcionara, éramos dos, Eriol y es de los dos la responsabilidad.

-Tal vez tienes razón pero aún así…

-Aún así yo soy la que tiene la mayor parte de la culpa

-¡Por supuesto que no! – levantándose del sillón

-Es verdad Eri-kun – dijo jalándolo suavemente para que volviera a sentarse junto a ella – Kenji sentía que yo era demasiado tímida, demasiado débil, él sólo quería que yo fuera más fuerte, más decidida, estoy segura de que no pretendía que cambiara mi personalidad, pero así lo hice, tratando de complacerlo, comencé a cambiar, a ser más… fría y conforme pasó del tiempo yo no encontraba más razones para sonreír… yo sabía que era a causa de esa relación que se tornó enfermiza, pero no me atrevía a dejarlo, dependía demasiado de él para todo y tenía miedo de estar sola.

-Me parece que te culpas demasiado pero aún así te comprendo, estabas vulnerable y te refugiaste en él…

-Y él me ayudó… me recibió con los brazos abiertos, me sacó de la depresión que me tenía hundida y me sacó adelante, me dio aliento para vivir, al menos así fue al principio… - al escucharla defender a Kenji Hatsura tan efusivamente, Eriol pensó que tal vez el motivo de su negativa a la propuesta de matrimonio se debiera a que la amatista aún albergaba sentimientos por aquel joven.

-Aún sientes algo por él ¿no es cierto Tomoyo? – afirmó sin poder evitar sentirse decepcionado.

-Así es… - dijo, pero al ver como de pronto en el rostro aparentemente inexpresivo del ojiazul no pudo ocultar una mueca de tristeza y frustración añadió suavemente – Siento agradecimiento y como le dije a Shaoran, le tengo el cariño que se le tiene a un amigo, a un hermano.

-Entonces… ¿qué es lo que te detiene a aceptar mi propuesta? – y observándola detenidamente – No es malo apoyarse en las personas y yo quiero que también dependas de mí para ser feliz, porque yo dependo de ti ahora…

-¡Eriol¿Cómo…?

-¿Cómo sé que tienes miedo de confiar otra vez? No es precisamente difícil después de todo lo que me has contado, pero aunque parece que vuelves a encontrarte en una situación similar, quiero que sepas que hay una gran diferencia entre él y yo.

-¿Cu... cuál? – dijo conteniendo el aliento puesto que en el fondo ella ansiaba una razón lo suficientemente poderosa para dejar de lado sus miedos.

-Que yo me enamoré de ti desde el primer momento que te vi y también me enamoré de tu forma de ser – la amatista jadeó sorprendida y dos lágrimas rebeldes hicieron su aparición, surcando sus mejillas, las cuales él enjugó tiernamente cuando comenzó a besar su rostro, cuando la sintió serenarse, continuó - yo no pretendo cambiarte, Tomoyo… sé que con el tiempo se dará tanto en ti como en mí porque continuaremos madurando, pero no pretendo forzar el cambio, además estoy seguro de que me enamoraré de todas tus facetas y espero lograr que tú te enamores de mí también y me aceptes como soy.

-No tienes que lograr nada, Eriol porque yo…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

-Mañana se termina el plazo que le di a Eriol – Un alto y elegante hombre se encontraba mirando fijamente desde la ventana de un lujoso despacho.

-Aún no estoy muy de acuerdo con esto Hajime, creo que no es justo que presiones a nuestro hijo de esta manera

-Es necesario, Regina - dijo aún con la mirada perdida en el horizonte – él es demasiado irresponsable, estoy seguro de que si tiene un compromiso lo suficientemente importante, va a terminar por madurar.

-Eriol es muy maduro, querido, es sólo que le gusta divertirse porque aún es muy joven, eso es normal ¿no crees?

-Tal vez – suspirando – pero no siempre tenemos el tiempo que deseamos para alcanzar nuestras metas.

-Haz estado muy raro – acercándose a él – tú nunca habías presionado así a nuestro hijo¿qué pasa, por qué esta obsesión tuya con Eriol?

La mujer se paró frente al que era su esposo para mirarlo a los ojos, siempre habían sido una pareja muy unida y su hijo era su mayor orgullo, pero desde hacía poco más de un año, Hajime Hiragizawa había comenzado a cambiar, era verdad que la relación con su primogénito nunca fue la mejor, ya que él era un hombre educado para ser fuerte y para no mostrarse débil ante nadie, ni siquiera ante su familia pero eso no significaba que no amara al ojiazul... pudiera no demostrarlo como era debido a los ojos de ella, pero estaba segura del amor que ambos se tenían.

Aún así, de raza orgullosa, ninguno daría su brazo a torcer jamás, siempre había sido así, era una especie de lucha silenciosa en la que deseaban demostrar quién era el más fuerte. Sin embargo ahora había algo distinto, la necedad de su esposo por transformar la personalidad despreocupada y juguetona de su hijo en una seria y responsable, más parecida a la de él, le parecía extraño, algo estaba ocultándole, podía sentirlo.

-No es obsesión, pero soy su padre y debo hacerlo crecer para que llegado el momento enfrente a la vida sin temor alguno, ya se terminó el tiempo para sus juegos y para la diversión. – dijo endureciendo sin querer la mirada.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, Hajime? – acariciando el apuesto rostro

-Sólo tu hijo – sonriendo ante el cálido contacto femenino

-Mientes

-Claro que no – tranquilamente – tu hijo es mi única preocupación

-¿Ahora es solamente mi hijo?

-Sabes que cuando me hace enojar es solamente tu hijo

-Lo sé – dijo sonriendo antes de abrazarse al hombre – ¿Sabes que te amo Hajime?

-¿Aunque te parezca injusto lo que hago con Eriol? – dijo inquieto y abrazándola más a él.

-Bueno… jamás haz hecho nada sin haberlo pensado mil veces, eso me consta, así que estoy segura de que tienes tus razones para hacerlo, sólo desearía que las compartieras conmigo.

-No hay nada que compartir, Regina, es simplemente que creo que es hora de madurar, para nuestra desgracia, ese hijo tuyo tiene tu despreocupado carácter y esa manía de hacer las cosas sin pensar.

-¡Hey! – riendo alegremente ante el tono de reproche que usara su esposo – Si no fuera tan despreocupada e impulsiva jamás me habría escapado contigo.

-Sí – riendo también – creo que es lo único loco que he hecho en mi vida

-Jajajaja, tienes razón… ¿Hajime, te arrepientes? – dijo casi en un susurro

-¡Jamás! me haz hecho muy feliz y espero que Eriol encuentre a alguien que lo haga sentir lo mismo que yo siento por ti.

-Creo que ya lo hizo – su voz fue tan sutil que su esposo no logró escucharla con claridad.

-¿Qué dijiste Regina?

-Que te amo Hajime

…………………………………………………………………………………………

-Yo también te amo

-¿De… verdad? – preguntó sonriendo como un niño con juguete nuevo

-Sí – sonrojada

-Entonces, no hay problema¡nos casaremos mañana mismo! Deberíamos llamar a…

-Yo no he dicho que me voy a casar contigo, Eriol – dijo pasando por alto la inusual fecha propuesta por el ojiazul

-¿Eh? Pero…

-Todo lo que te conté acerca de Kenji no es lo único que me detiene a aceptarte

-¿Entonces? No comprendo Tomoyo

-Bueno, mi problema con Kenji me hizo pensar que necesito más tiempo para recuperarme a mi misma y…

-Te he dicho que yo también puedo ayudarte, linda.

-Lo sé, pero también está el que no nos conocemos lo suficiente, tu posición económica y el hecho de que no estoy dispuesta a dejar de lado mis planes de viaje.

-Nos conocemos… y tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para seguir haciéndolo y yo no te he pedido que cambies tus planes.

-Pues no seríamos un matrimonio muy común si tú estás aquí y yo estoy viajando por Europa – sarcásticamente

-¿Y quién te dijo que voy a dejarte ir sola?

-¿Qué? – dijo sorprendida

-Ya había pensado en eso y podemos tomarlo como un viaje de bodas, como nuestra luna de miel

-Luna de miel – repitió soñadoramente la amatista

-Sí, luna de miel, iremos a donde tú quieras, te voy a mostrar todo el mundo, nos divertiremos, pasearemos todo el día y estaremos juntos para ver cada atardecer.

-Pero… ¿cómo pretendes que paguemos todo eso? – dijo consternada

-¿Pagar? – parpadeo confundido de pronto ante la repentina preocupación de la que prendía fuera su futura esposa, pero sonrió tiernamente y le acarició con suavidad la mejilla – Por eso no tienes que preocuparte nunca más Tomoyo, yo voy a cuidar de ti.

-Eriol, es a esto precisamente a lo que me refiero, mis planes de viaje incluían trabajos ocasionales para vivir, algunos sacrificios…

-Lo sé, pero eso ya no va a ser necesario, yo me voy a hacer cargo de todo.

-¿Con qué dinero? – antes de que él replicara, ella continuó – Sé que tienes una posición desahogada, lo has demostrado estos días, pero bueno… yo no te he visto trabajar, ni hemos hablado de eso¿estás trabajando, estás de vacaciones, cómo pretendes ausentarte un año completo o tal vez más?

-Bueno, mi padre pretende que ya comience a encargarme de sus negocios, pero él puede esperar un poco más…

-Mientras tanto, el dinero que pretendes gastar es de él

-Soy su hijo, Tomoyo

-Es verdad, tu padre tiene la responsabilidad de cuidarte, pero no tiene responsabilidad alguna conmigo… - al ver que el ojiazul parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, ella continuó - El matrimonio es algo muy serio, es un gran compromiso, la vida que me ha tocado ha sido difícil, pero me ha enseñado a abrir los ojos, Touya-kun y el mismo Kenji me advirtieron algo que, aunque no es prioritario en mi vida, trato de tener presente todos los días: "La vida no siempre es color de rosa"

De pronto, ante las palabras de Tomoyo, Eriol comenzó a vislumbrar las razones por las cuales su padre pretendía que se casara, el ojiazul estaba seguro que Hajime Hiragizawa tenía la misma idea de la vida que tenía Tomoyo; ambos pensaban que había que trabajar duro para sobrevivir y los dos fruncían un poco el ceño al hablar de lo que consideraban temas serios.

En ese momento, una idea que estaba rondando por la cabeza del joven inglés desde que la amatista había comenzado a hablar de dinero tomó forma, del lado que lo viera, Tomoyo valía más que cualquier cosa en el mundo así que no podía dejarla ir, por otro lado su padre quería enseñarle una lección que por primera vez estaba dispuesto a aprender, aunque la idea de que pudo haber terminado casado con Kaho lo hizo sonreír, estaba seguro de que de haberlo hecho, las intenciones de su padre se habrían visto frustradas ante semejante mujer que lo único que le mostraría de responsabilidad sería cómo llegar tarde a un evento social para ser el centro de atención y tuviera más gente admirándola.

-¿Eriol?

-Tienes razón…

-¿Cómo?

-Tienes razón en todo lo que me has dicho, no sé mucho acerca de cómo llevar una vida más… sencilla, pero te propongo una cosa.

-Dime – dijo ella intrigada ante la súbita reacción de Eriol.

-Déjame aprender contigo, sé que me enseñarás cómo ganarme la vida y estoy más que seguro de que yo también puedo enseñarte cómo defenderte de muchas situaciones molestas, CASÉMONOS, viajaremos como lo tenías planeado, buscaremos trabajo cuando lo necesitemos y nos divertiremos explorando nuevos lugares.

-¡Eriol, eso suena maravilloso! Pero… ¡yo no puedo privarte de tu forma de vida, tú estas acostumbrado a otras cosas y yo…!

-Sé que no va a ser fácil, sin embargo deseo hacerlo, además viajar sola tampoco será sencillo y menos si eres mujer – al ver la expresión de desaprobación de ella, se apresuró a decir – sé que eso te molesta, pero es verdad, tú misma lo dijiste, la vida no siempre es color rosa y si vamos los dos será, al menos, más llevadera la situación.

-Mmmmm, no estoy segura, Eriol.

El ojiazul sonrió y nuevamente se arrodilló frente a ella, dejándola perpleja.

-Tomoyo – mostrándole nuevamente el anillo - ¿Me permitirías caminar a tu lado? Quiero que vivamos juntos esta aventura que es la vida… ¿qué dices?

La amatista se quedó estática, estaba segura de que al conocer todas las razones que les impedían estar juntos y el hecho de que ella no estaba dispuesta a vivir a expensas de nadie, él se alejaría de su lado inmediatamente pero parecía que había logrado lo contrario. Tomoyo pensaba que lo mejor era rechazar nuevamente la propuesta de Eriol, pero cuando lo vio a los ojos, pudo distinguir un brillo extraño, determinación, mezclada con deseo y ¿amor? Anhelaba que así fuera y de pronto su corazón habló por ella.

-Acepto – se escuchó decir

-¡Tomoyo! - susurró conmovido y al tiempo que deslizaba la hermosa sortija por el dedo de la amatista – Prometo que voy a hacerte muy feliz, mi amor.

-Yo también voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que seas muy feliz – dijo al tiempo que las lágrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos.

-Ya lo soy – alcanzó a decir antes de besar a su prometida.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

-¿Qué rayos hace aquí? – dijo un joven moreno mientras seguía a una prudente distancia a su hermana menor a través del aeropuerto.

Una hermosa joven de corto cabello castaño y cautivadores ojos verdes, observaba recelosa hacia todos lados, como presintiendo que alguien la espiaba, de pronto anunciaron que los pasajeros del vuelo a Inglaterra estaba próximo a partir e inmediatamente entregó su boleto a una de las azafatas y subió apresuradamente ante la incrédula mirada de Touya.

-¿Inglaterra? Le dijo a papá que tenía que visitar a Rika en Osaka¡esa pequeña mentirosa va a fugarse con el mocoso!

Al ver que Sakura había abordado ya el avión, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió de pronto: correr a comprar un boleto para el mismo vuelo, afortunadamente para él (y aclaro que para él XD) logró conseguir uno en primera clase, con gran pesar pagó con su tarjeta de crédito jurando que haría pagar al noviecito de su hermana todo el trabajo que estaba pasando para cuidar a Sakura.

Al momento de abordar, trató de distinguir la figura de su hermana menor y suplicando que no lo descubriera (no podía permitir que el "monstruo" de su hermana le quitara el placer de matar al "mocoso" si llegaba a descubrirlo antes de tiempo) una mujer chocó contra él haciéndolo trastabillar y casi perder el equilibrio, al tiempo que escuchó cómo varias cosas caían al suelo.

-¿¿Qué rayos le pasa, por qué no avanza y va a su lugar, no ve que casi me hace caer?? – espetó la mujer en un tono altanero que le crispó los nervios pero, recordando dónde se encontraba y que tenía que evitar llamar la atención a toda costa.

-Usted disculpe - masculló por lo bajo, pero cuando trataba de alejarse, la mujer jaló su chaqueta haciéndolo voltear.

-Una disculpa no es suficiente, por lo menos ayúdeme a levantar mis cosas, ha hecho que tire mi bolsa - dijo en un tono bastante grosero

-Sí claro – gruñó él al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a recoger rápidamente labiales, un espejo, una fotografía donde estaba ella y ¡Eriol Hiragizawa abrazados! Antes de poder reaccionar, sus ojos chocaron con el pasaporte de ella y rápidamente lo tomó, leyendo el nombre: "Kaho Mitzuki"

-¡Oiga, se supone que va a ayudarme, no a revisar mis cosas! – dijo levantando tanto la voz que llamó la atención de todos los pasajeros.

Al ver cómo ella comenzaba a reclamarle, volteó a todos lados y logró distinguir la figura de su hermana menor cerca de ellos, cada vez más molesto, se levantó de prisa y tomó fuertemente la mano de la pelirroja, sorprendiéndola.

-Deja de gritar o me veré obligado a callarte por la fuerza – susurró en un tono helado que para su desgracia no tuvo el efecto deseado y llegó al parecer muy tarde, pues Sakura había comenzado a voltear buscando el origen del escándalo que estaban causando.

-¡No te tengo miedo, además, lo único que quiero…!

Sin pensarlo siquiera, unió sus labios a los de la pelirroja y con un rápido movimiento giró haciendo que ella quedara expuesta a los ojos de Sakura.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Estaba muy nerviosa, le habían mandado un boleto de avión, junto a una carta que decía que Tomoyo la necesitaba en Inglaterra, seguramente había sido Shaoran, pero el boleto había llegado ese mismo día temprano y no logró encontrarlo para preguntarle qué estaba pasando y temiendo que fuera algo grave, mintió a su familia diciendo que su amiga Rika se encontraba muy enferma e iría a visitarla.

Tal vez era el hecho de que nunca había mentido tan descaradamente pero le parecía ver a su hermano por todos lados, sentía claramente que alguien la seguía, sin embargo, al momento de voltear, no veía a nadie conocido. De esa forma, logró abordar el avión sin contratiempo alguno; ya estando sentada en su lugar, había escuchado la voz de una mujer gritando y al voltear a ver, sólo logró ver la espalda de una pelirroja y un hombre besándola, seguramente la pareja había discutido y ahora estaban reconciliándose. Sonrió… esperaba que al menos ese viaje trajera algo bueno y pudiera ver a Shaoran antes de lo que habían planeado, con ese pensamiento, regresó a su lugar y olvidó el incidente de la pareja peleando.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Al poco tiempo de haber abordado se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que la prima de Tomoyo se encontraba en el mismo vuelo hacia Inglaterra, eso lo consternó un poco, tuvo el impulso de bajar del avión y cambiar de vuelo pero pronto desistió, si Sakura iba rumbo a Inglaterra era porque iría a ver a la amatista y eso facilitaría sus planes de encontrarla, así que sacó unos lentes de sol y se los ajustó junto con una gorra para evitar ser descubierto por la castaña.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** Ejem… he aquí la actualización, ha quedado un poco corta, lo sé, de hecho el capítulo estaba planeado para… bueno, no importa, sé que me retrasé mucho y lo siento, el capítulo ha estado guardado desde hace casi tres semanas pero por una razón u otra no había logrado subirla…

Jeje… ¿Puedo compartir la razón más poderosa que me ha llevado al retraso? El AMOR, por supuesto XD ¿qué se le va a hacer? cierto joven escritor de esta página (Sí, es un chico… han leído bien) me volteó el corazón de cabeza y ahora pago las consecuencias con las amenazas que he recibido para actualizar pronto u.u (Por supuesto que hablo de ti Estelanna y de Anne-chan19, aunque esta última a sido mucho más sutil, debo agregar y agradecer XD)

En fin… prometo (lo sé, siempre lo hago) apresurarme para la próxima, sobre todo porque no quiero más amenazas, muchas gracias por sus reviews a: MAHIDELIN, Johanna-Ikari, Undine, Andreaeb182, Malu Daidoji, Nenexin, anne-chan-19 (gracias por el apoyo ¬¬), Meems Asakura, Hino, Emma Daidoji (felicidades x tu nueva cuenta), Bombon Asesino, Shami y Yamitsuki o Estelanna (servida XD, espero que me dejes vivir un poco más UU)

Y por supuesto!!! Gracias a Ryoga Skywalker… mi inspiración de ahora en adelante (una inspiración muy traviesa pero fantástica, ahora sí ya no tendré una imaginación "taimada" XD) Te quiero mucho y no digo más porque me escucharía muy cursi… ok, soy cursi, te mando un millón de besos amor y lo de la etiqueta... naaa!! no importa (jeje no lo pude evitar)


	7. Chapter 7

_**MI VIAJE CONTIGO**_

**Por: Diana Hiragizawa**

_**CAPITULO 6: Dificultades **_

**Notas de la autora:** Eriol será muy pronto de Tomoyo… ¿o no? XD los demás personajes son de CLAMP y las desquiciadas escenas de este fic son responsabilidad de mi loca imaginación y de la amenaza recibida (nuevamente XDD) ¡¡diviértanse!!

……………………………………………………

-¡¡¡Manos arriba!!! – Gritó en tono autoritario un castaño al entrar a su departamento y encontrarse a su pareja de amigos besándose apasionadamente

Al escuchar la voz de Shaoran, Tomoyo aventó lejos de ella a su ahora prometido mientras su rostro adquiría un rojo intenso

-Shaoran!! – grito la amatista mientras se levantaba de golpe del sillón

-¡Wow! Velas, rosas, mira nada más, creo que interrumpí algo importante ¿no Eriol? – sonriendo ante la visión de su amigo levantándose del suelo, a donde había ido a dar después del empujón de la amatista.

-De hecho – sacudiéndose – No has podido llegar en mejor momento amigo, así serás el primero en enterarte…

-¿Enterarme? – dijo mientras comenzaba a sospechar el motivo de la peculiar decoración de su departamento al tiempo que volteaba a ver a su amiga quien estaba totalmente roja y con la cabeza gacha.

-Sí... Tomoyo y yo vamos a casarnos – anunció con una gran sonrisa al tiempo que abrazaba a la abochornada joven y le guiñaba un ojo a su amigo

-¿Casarse? – preguntó asombrado mientras pensaba – "lo consiguió"

-S.. sí – respondía la amatista tímidamente

-¡Vaya, felicidades! – acercándose para abrazar a la pareja – Eres rápido amigo, aunque no te culpo y... ¿para cuándo van a fijar la fecha?

-La fecha ya está fijada... – dijo tranquilamente el ojiazul haciendo que la amatista volteara a verlo asombrada – mañana mismo nos casaremos

-¡¡¿¿Mañana??!! Eriol, eso es demasiado apresurado.

-Así es Eriol, tal vez deberían esperar, no sé... ¿un año tal vez? – añadió el castaño con tono de inocencia absoluta que pudo engañar a la amatista pero no así a su mejor amigo, quien sabía perfectamente que el joven chino pretendía fastidiarlo un poco, así que sólo sonrió tranquilamente.

-Shaoran tiene razón Eriol, un año me parece bastante razonable.

-Tal vez así sea, pero hay un pequeño inconveniente...

Shaoran contuvo la respiración, estaba seguro que Eriol le confesaría a Tomoyo las verdaderas razones por las cuales pretendía llevar a cabo el matrimonio tan apresuradamente

-¿Cuál inconveniente? – preguntó la amatista

-Bueno... el viaje que vamos realizar y en las condiciones en que pretendemos hacerlo, sería más fácil para una pareja de casados sobretodo a la larga, no quiero que después de un año, nos presentemos ante tu madre con la sorpresa de que hemos estado viajando juntos sin estar casados.

Tomoyo jadeó sorprendida, al igual que Shaoran quien lo único que hizo fue lanzarle una mirada de sincero reproche al ojiazul, puesto que sabía que su amigo estaba aprovechándose de la rígida educación que había recibido la joven para no tener que confesar los verdaderos motivos que lo llevaban a esa unión.

-¡Mi madre... tienes razón! No había pensado en ella, pero tampoco puedo casarme sin tenerla a mi lado, eso le dolería mucho y a mi también.

-Bueno, pero eso llevaría mucho tiempo, además casarnos sólo sería un mero trámite por ahora, en cuanto regresemos a Japón en un año, le explicaremos las cosas a tu familia y celebraremos todos juntos ¿qué te parece Tomoyo? – acercándose a ella y tomando sus manos – Además... yo ya no puedo esperar más.

-"Hasta que al fin eres sincero, ya NO PUEDES esperar" – pensó molesto el castaño

-De acuerdo Eriol, nos casaremos mañana – dijo ella aún con algunas dudas rondándola

-Bien! Ahora será mejor que vayas a descansar, mañana será un gran día...

-¿Pero, no deberíamos ir arreglando las cosas para mañana?

-Por eso no te preocupes, linda, yo me voy a encargar de todo, tú sólo descansa

-Es que no quisiera...

-No te preocupes, Tomoyo, yo también voy a ayudarle a Eriol con los preparativos – interrumpió suavemente el castaño – Ve a descansar

-De... de acuerdo

En cuanto escucharon cómo se cerraba la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes, Shaoran enfrentó a Eriol

-Tenemos que hablar... – espetó molesto mientras fruncía el ceño.

* * *

Al otro día en el aeropuerto Internacional de Inglaterra, una joven de hermosos ojos verdes veía confundida a todos lados esperando encontrar a su novio entre el ir y venir de las personas; repentinamente su nombre escrito en japonés llamó su atención y se acercó al hombre que portaba el letrero quien al verla le preguntó en perfecto japonés, antes de que ella pudiera decir nada. 

-¿Es usted la señorita Sakura Kinomoto?

El aspecto severo del enorme hombre quien debía medir más de dos metros, vestido con un impecable traje negro la intimidó un poco pero respirando profundamente y haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad respondió tratando de sonar tranquila.

-Así es... yo soy Sakura Kinomoto

-Bien, el joven Hiragizawa me envió por usted, así que sígame por favor

-¿Eh? S... sí...

Mientras la esmeralda caminaba al lado de aquel hombre, sorprendida ante el hecho de enterarse que quién la había mandado buscar había sido Eriol, un joven moreno crispaba los puños ante el cuadro de su hermanita caminando con un extraño y decidido a llegar al fondo de todo ese embrollo comenzó a seguirlos. Al tiempo que otro personaje observaba la escena.

-¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí, es que acaso todo Japón decidió venir a Inglaterra? – dijo acomodándose la gorra y los lentes oscuros.

* * *

-¡Qué aspecto más terrible tienen! Seguramente no durmieron en toda la noche ¿verdad? Me hubieran permitido ayudarles – decía Tomoyo apenada ante la visión de los dos hombres frente a ella

-No te preocupes, la verdad es que los preparativos solo nos llevaron un par de horas esta mañana

-¿De verdad Eriol? Pero... ¿entonces porque lucen tan cansados?

-Bueno – se adelantó el castaño a responder – Eriol y yo teníamos varios "asuntos" que arreglar y entre eso y los preparativos para hoy se nos fue el tiempo

Pese a que los dos sonreían tranquilamente, algo dentro de la amatista la tenía inquieta y aunque no sabía que era exactamente, esperaba descubrirlo muy pronto.

-No sé por qué pero tengo la sensación de que me ocultan algo – dijo ella frunciendo el ceño mientras observaba sus reacciones detenidamente, pero aunque Shaoran se desconcertó un poco, el semblante tranquilo del ojiazul no cambió un ápice.

-Y a mi me parece que estás nerviosa por nuestra boda, linda – adelantándose unos pasos hasta quedar frente a ella y depositar un suave beso en los labios de su prometida, haciéndola sonrojar

-No... bueno, si estoy un poco nerviosa pero no es... – Y se detuvo al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta.

-Parece que mi sorpresa ya está aquí – anunció alegremente el ojiazul

-¿Otra sorpresa? – dijo el castaño levantando una ceja

-Si, pero esta "sorpresita" también es para ti amigo, tal vez así se te baje un poco el mal humor – riendo ante el rostro de desconcierto de su prometida y su mejor amigo mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta, encontrándose con el rostro severo de uno de sus guardaespaldas.

-¿No tuviste problemas para encontrarla? – le dijo amablemente

Por toda respuesta, el gigante se hizo a un lado dejando ver a la dulce Sakura quien mantenía una sonrisa nerviosa

-Buenos días pequeña Sakura, veo que recibiste mi invitación, pasa por favor – haciéndose a un lado

-No me pareció una invitación en realidad, Eriol ¿qué está pasando? – dijo entrando al departamento

-¡¡¿¿Sakura??!! – gritaron ambos jóvenes al ver a la esmeralda cruzar el umbral de la puerta, en ese momento Tomoyo se adelantó a abrazar a su prima, quien la recibió feliz pero asombrada también.

-¡Tomoyo, Shaoran! – pese a que en el momento en el que vio a su novio, la jovencita se sonrojó, logró reponerse y separando un poco a la amatista la observó detenidamente – Tomoyo ¿estás bien?

-¿Eh? Por supuesto que sí, Sakura-chan

-¿Segura?

-Claro o.O ¿por qué tendría que pasarme algo malo?

-Es que Eriol me envió una carta diciendo que me necesitabas en Inglaterra, pero no decía nada más y tuve que mentir para poder venir a ver qué pasaba y... – decía a una velocidad impresionante y moviendo los brazos sin parar tratando de explicar todo lo que había pasado los últimos dos días.

-¿Qué te parece... – dijo el castaño acercándose a ellas – ...si primero me saludas y después te explicamos qué está pasando?

-¡Ah! Shaoran tiene razón, jejeje te acaparé – haciéndose a un lado

-¿Eh? Yo... lo siento... hola Shaoran – tímidamente, al tiempo que se acercaba.

-Bienvenida – sonrió cariñosamente al tiempo que abrazaba a su novia quien de inmediato se sonrojo al sentir sus brazos rodeándola

Al sentir su mutuo contacto la joven pareja cerró los ojos disfrutando el momento que venían anhelando desde que se separaron en el aeropuerto de Japón. Sin embargo nada dura por siempre y el dulce momento fue interrumpido por un divertido inglés que carraspeó, haciendo que la esmeralda saltara y se alejara un poco de su novio quien de inmediato frunció profundamente el ceño

-Ejem... lamento interrumpir pero no tenemos mucho tiempo

-¿Tiempo... para... para qué? – preguntó la abochornada jovencita haciendo que su prima soltara una risita divertida ante su expresión.

-Es que al parecer estás aquí como invitada a una boda – respondió Shaoran

-¿Cómo...?

* * *

-¡¡¿¿Cómo de que no puedo pasar??!! Sólo observe y verá cómo sí puedo

-¡¡Deténgase de una vez!! Ya le dije que necesito anunciarlo primero, no cualquiera puede entrar – respondió el uniformado en tono autoritario y un característico acento inglés

-¡¡¡Y yo ya le dije que un pervertido entró con mi hermana a este lugar y exijo que me deje pasar para poder matarlo de una maldita vez!!!

Touya Kinomoto, estaba totalmente furibundo, en cuanto vio a Sakura irse con aquel enorme hombre, la visión se le nubló y miles de preguntas se agolparon al mismo tiempo en su cabeza ¿Por qué no había ido el mocoso por su hermana ¿A dónde se dirigían ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando ¿Iría a donde estaba Tomoyo?...

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó un taxi (después de haber aventado a un lado a una señora gorda y arrebatado su lugar, pero al ver la expresión de su rostro el taxista se guardó para sí cualquier comentario o.O) y los siguió hasta verlos llegar a una zona residencial a 3 km de Wimbledon. Pero al parecer se habían dado cuenta de que estaban siguiéndolos puesto que con algunas maniobras lograron desaparecer algunas calles adelante, aún así, gracias a la destreza del taxista ("alentado" por los gritos del moreno), lograron ver el auto antes de que entrara al estacionamiento de un edificio de departamentos, el joven despachó al taxista e intento seguirlos; para su mala suerte el malencarado portero le impidió el paso y cualquier oportunidad de acercarse. Y ahí estaba ahora... tratando inútilmente de hacer a un lado a aquel "estorbo" para poder averiguar de una vez por todas lo que estaba pasando.

Jamás en Combemartin Road se había escuchado semejante escándalo, todas las personas que iban pasando observaban al histérico hombre forcejear con el portero del elegante edificio y los mismos habitantes de los departamentos comenzaban a asomarse para conocer el motivo de tantos gritos e insultos (en inglés y en japonés XDD)

De la misma forma, el guardaespaldas de Eriol Hiragizawa salió a investigar, pero en el momento en que asomó su calva cabeza, el ojos de Touya se tornaron rojos y dejando al portero a un lado se lanzó contra el guardaespaldas, a quien tomó desprevenido y logró acomodarle un golpe seco en el estómago, al tiempo que el portero subía escaleras arriba a todo lo que le daban las piernas.

Mientras tanto el "gigante" se dobló por la falta de aire pero de inmediato se repuso y con una rápida maniobra golpeó a Touya en el rostro haciéndolo caer, sin darle oportunidad de recuperarse lo tomó de la camisa y lo levantó hasta la altura de su cara mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Quién eres? – siseó en un tono frío

-Soy Touya Kinomoto – respondió en un tono igual de frío y sin apartar la mirada un solo instante del "enemigo"

-¿Kinomoto? – se sorprendió el guardaespaldas al reconocer el mismo apellido de la chica que acababa de dejar en el departamento Li.

-Así es, soy el hermano mayor de la joven a la que trajiste con engaños – espetó enfurecido

-Yo no traje a nadie con engaños, se me ordenó recogerla en el aeropuerto y eso fue precisamente lo que hice: cumplir con mi trabajo

-¿¿Y quién diablos te ordenó ir por ella?? Fue el imbécil de Li ¿¿verdad??

-No fue Shaoran, yo le pedí a Jake que fuera por Sakura – se escuchó una masculina voz detrás de ellos - Jake, suéltalo

En cuanto el guardaespaldas soltó al moreno, éste dirigió su helada mirada hasta el inglés y el chino parados frente a él pero antes de que lograra decir nada, llegaron corriendo Tomoyo y Sakura.

-¡¡¡¿¿Hermano??!!!

-¡¡¡¿¿Touya??!!!

* * *

Casi los había perdido en el aeropuerto, afortunadamente para él, logró encontrar un taxi justo a tiempo para no perder al primo de su "novia" en la loca carrera que había emprendido, después de muchas vueltas, pues al parecer se habían perdido, había visto a Touya entrar en un edificio, prudentemente esperó a cierta distancia para planear cómo iba a actuar.

No podía presentarse así como así después de ver a prácticamente toda la familia de la amatista llegar a Inglaterra, eso le hacía pensar que algo muy raro estaba pasando y pretendía investigar qué era antes de buscar a Tomoyo.

Necesitaba hablar con Tomoyo e intentar volver con ella, de pronto se dio cuenta de que el cambio del que ella hablaba era en serio y que estaba dispuesta a alejarse de él definitivamente para poder concretar ese cambio, ella le ofreció su amistad, pero eso ya no le parecía suficiente, ahora se daba cuenta de que no quería perderla. Haría lo posible por recuperarla sin importar qué tuviera que hacer.

* * *

-¡¡¡NO, NO Y NO!!!! – Escuchaban los gritos claramente a través de la puerta y sólo atinaban a verse unos a otros - ¡¡Es una locura lo que pretendes, entiéndelo!! 

Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol, esperaban en la sala del departamento del joven chino mientras Tomoyo se encontraba tratando de explicar a Touya los motivos por los cuales habían hecho traer a la esmeralda desde Japón. Poco a poco los gritos fueron cesando pero no así los rostros llenos de preocupación de los jóvenes.

Sobretodo Sakura estaba muerta de los nervios, para ella había sido una sorpresa saber de los planes de sus amigos y le había costado trabajo asimilarlo, así que no quería ni imaginarse cómo lo estaba tomando su hermano mayor.

**- Flash Back -**

_-¿Tiempo... para... para qué? – preguntó la abochornada jovencita haciendo que su prima soltara una risita divertida ante su expresión._

_-Es que al parecer estás aquí como invitada a una boda – respondió Shaoran_

_-¿Cómo... de qué boda están hablando? _

_-Es que... Sakura... Eriol y yo decidimos casarnos hoy – aclaró la amatista totalmente abochornada_

_-¿Casarse... HOY? Pero... pero – sintiendo que le faltaban fuerzas a sus piernas, se acercó a uno de los sillones y se sentó tratando de asimilar lo que acababan de decirle._

_-Sé que te parece una locura, pero lo hemos pensado bien – dijo el inglés acercándose y tomando asiento a su lado mientras su prometida y su mejor amigo observaban la escena expectantes – Además, yo quiero viajar con Tomoyo y no me parece correcto hacerlo a menos de que estemos casados, por respeto ella, a su madre y a tu familia Sakura ¿me entiendes? _

_Los ojos verdes de la jovencita, que estaban perdidos en la nada parecieron regresar a la realidad y buscaron la mirada azul de Eriol._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-¿Disculpa? _

_-¿Por qué tan pronto, por qué no pueden esperar y casarse en Japón o... por qué no trajeron a mi tía?_

_Poco a poco el ojiazul trató de responder a las preguntas de Sakura con los argumentos más sólidos que su mente encontraba y tratando de sonar convincente. Después de un rato, la castaña pareció estar más tranquila y resignada con la decisión de sus amigos. Fue en ese instante que comenzaron a escuchar el alboroto en todo el edificio y Eriol envió a su guardaespaldas a investigar, al poco tiempo, el portero del edificio llegaba jadeando y explicándoles que un hombre estaba buscando a la joven de ojos verdes y que era muy violento... no necesitaron más explicaciones y corrieron al elevador, pero como todos intentaban bajar a ver qué sucedía el servicio estaba muy lento así que decidieron ir por las escaleras. _

**- Fin Flash Back -**

La amatista había arrastrado a su primo hasta su habitación y le había pedido a todos que la dejaran hablar con él a solas, pese a las quejas y la insistencia de Eriol de que era una noticia que debían darle juntos.

Conociendo lo cabeza dura que podía llegar a ser el moreno, la preocupación estaba plenamente justificada. Pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa al verlos salir abrazados de la habitación, después de casi una hora de discusiones y gritos. Obviamente el ceño fruncido de Touya no había disminuido ni siquiera un poco pero Tomoyo lucía tranquila y satisfecha.

-Kinomoto... – se adelantó Eriol - Sé que Tomoyo ya te lo dijo pero me siento con la responsabilidad de... – En ese momento el moreno soltó a la joven y con su característica mirada amenazante se plantó frente al inglés

-Más te vale que esto sea en serio y que la cuides o voy a buscarte hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario y todo tu dinero no bastará para poder escaparte de mi y del hecho que te mataré a palos ¿entendiste? – siseó en un tono tan amenazador que dejó desconcertados a todos los presentes.

-Es en serio... y no la lastimaré te lo aseguro – dijo el ojiazul en el tono más sincero que le fue posible

-Bien... entonces démonos prisa si es que en verdad quieren llevar a cabo esta locura hoy, además Sakura y yo tenemos que regresar a Japón lo antes posible, no quiero que nuestro padre y nuestra tía se preocupen – dirigiéndose a la puerta - ¿Qué vamos a hacer primero?

-Touya... – susurró Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos y se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano, quien la recibió cariñosamente, para después darse cuenta de que los observaban y apartarse nerviosamente.

-Basta monstruo, no te pongas tan sentimental

-o.O ¡¡Hermano!! – gritó la castaña al tiempo que inflaba las mejillas y le propinaba un pisotón al moreno haciéndolo retorcerse, mientras los demás reían nerviosamente.

Al salir del departamento se dividieron en dos grupos, Eriol les proporcionó el nombre de algunas tiendas a las que había llamado esa mañana en las cuales podían encontrar vestidos apropiados, Tomoyo no había pensado en eso y al principio se negó pero Sakura insistió que aunque la boda se llevaría a cabo más formalmente en un año, las cosas se harían lo mejor posible y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Tomoyo, Sakura y Touya (¿pensaban que las iba a dejar solas otra vez? XDD) fueron por los vestidos y el traje, mientras Shaoran y Eriol terminarían de arreglar los papeles y cambiarse para la boda.

* * *

Dentro de una exclusiva tienda de vestidos de novia Touya comenzaba a desesperarse, habían pasado practicamente el día recorriendo tiendas y las chicas aún no se decidían. La amatista estaba probándose el milésimo vestido mientras Sakura y su hermano descansaban un poco. 

-La boda es esta tarde, no el próximo año, si no escogen algo de esta tienda, lo haré yo y nos iremos de inmediato.

-Lo dices porque tu escogiste tu traje de inmediato, pero el vestido lleva tiempo, debe verse muy linda

-¿Y por qué diablos tiene que casarse así? Todo esto de la iglesia es sólo idea de Hiragizawa.

-Bueno... eso es verdad, pero cuando regresen a Japón...

-Cuando regresen a Japón yo personalmente me encargaré de que la boda sea llevada correctamente – dijo en tono autoritario

-De acuerdo "papá", será como tú quieras – la amatista salió sonriendo del vestidor ataviada en un hermoso vestido blanco con los hombros descubiertos y pegado a su figura hasta la cadera, desde donde nacía una hermosa cascada de tela con elegantes bordados en la parte baja que hacía que Tomoyo pareciera salida de un cuento de hadas, el blanco vestido, al igual que su piel contrastaban perfectamente con el largo y negro cabello de la joven – Creo que este es el que quiero ¿les gusta?

-¡¡Tomoyo, te ves hermosa!! – gritó Sakura al tiempo que daba vueltas alrededor de ella, observándola detenidamente – Definitivamente este vestido es el mejor que hemos visto ¿verdad hermano?

-¿Qué opinas Touya? – preguntó tímidamente la amatista

-Creo... ejem, me parece que está bien – dijo dándose la vuelta al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño

Al ver su reacción, las jovencitas sonrieron abiertamente, conociendo al moreno, esa había sido la forma más sincera que tenía de decirle que el vestido le parecía perfecto, así que Tomoyo entró a cambiarse nuevamente.

-¡Al fin podremos irnos! – suspiró pesadamente el joven moreno

-¿Irnos? Pero hermano... aún falto yo – dijo consternadamente la castaña

-O.o ¡¿Qué?! Ay no... aquí vamos de nuevo

* * *

Eran las 7:00 pm y Eriol esperaba ya en el altar junto a Shaoran, la llegada de su prometida. El lugar era en realidad pequeño pero hermoso, la iglesia estaba llena de rosas blancas y a media luz, lo que le proporcionaba un aire romántico al ambiente. Pero en ese momento el joven inglés no podía evitar pensar en que no le había dicho la verdad a la amatista, era cierto que él necesitaba casarse a más tardar ese mismo día, pero también era cierto que deseaba hacerlo con Tomoyo, se había enamorado de la amatista y temía que por lo recta que era en sus decisiones y su forma tan correcta de pensar, jamás aceptaría casarse con él sólo por ayudarlo a no perder la herencia de su padre, así que decidió guardar los verdaderos motivos de tan apresurada fecha para él y para Shaoran, a quien había logrado convencer después de muchas explicaciones. 

-Espero que estés seguro de lo que estás haciendo Eriol

-No te preocupes Shaoran, ya te dije que amo a Tomoyo y esto es lo correcto

-Pues mentirle no es precisamente mi concepto de "correcto" - dijo el castaño haciendo que su amigo frunciera casi imperceptiblemente el ceño.

-Conoces mis razones y creí que estabas de acuerdo...

-Te apoyo como siempre, pero no estoy de acuerdo con lo que estás haciendo, estoy seguro que terminarás por darte en la frente con las consecuencias de tus decisiones.

-Vamos hombre, ten más fe en mi - sonrió tranquilamente pero por dentro las palabras de su amigo quedaron grabadas en su memoria.

En ese instante se escuchó la marcha nupcial y al dirigir la mirada hacia la entrada, vieron a Sakura en un hermoso vestido verde que se ceñia a su cuerpo y realzaba su figura así como el color de sus ojos. Al verla, Shaoran perdió el habla soprendido y no pudo evitar sonreir complacido, cosa que su amigo aprovechó para reirse a sus costillas.

-Linda ¿verdad? es una lástima que ahora que me caso con Tomoyo, casarse con esa hermosura va a ser una tarea titánica - dijo inocentemente.

-¿Qué? - preguntó el castaño bajando de su nube - ¿De qué hablas?

-De tu "querido cuñado" por supuesto, viste como reaccionó y ahora por supuesto va a cuidar mil veces más a su hermanita, para evitar que el otro "depravado" se la lleve.

-...

La profundidad del ceño del joven hizo que el ojiazul estuviera a punto de soltar la carcajada pero en ese momento una visión lo dejó sin aliento. Una especie de ángel entró de pronto a la iglesia vestida de blanco, parecía flotar a cada paso, el negrísimo cabello estaba recogido pero varios mechones escapaban para acariciar suavemente los blancos y cremosos hombros mientras el ligero velo que cubría su rostro no podía ocultar la bella sonrisa de la amatista ni su tierno sonrojo. Eriol ni siquiera notó cuando Sakura llegó al altar, solo reaccionó a medias cuando Shaoran le dió un codazo totalmente divertido con la escena.

-Linda ¿verdad? es una lástima que venga custodiada por un "dragón"

-¿Eh, dragón? - distraídamente

-Así es, pero ahora que lo pienso, Sakura tenía razón - bajando aún más la voz - ¿por qué no enviaste por la mamá de Tomoyo?

-Pues... - sonriendo - porque no me gustan los padres - contestó encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo que a su amigo le surgiera una enorme gota en la cabeza.

En ese momento la amatista llegó al altar del brazo de su primo quien al momento de entregarla, no pudo evitar sujetar fuertemente el brazo de la joven, de manera que Tomoyo quedó atrapada con un brazo prisionero por su primo y el otro sujetado por Eriol, quien intentaba acercarla a él.

-To... Touya... suéltame, por favor

-Lo estoy intentando - severamente

-Pues tienes que hacerlo mejor porque ya es hora de empezar la ceremonia - dijo Shaoran ganándose una mirada de pocos amigos, que si hubiera tenido el poder, lo habría fulminado, pero que logró su objetivo. Finalmente el moreno soltó a su prima.

-Más te vale que la cuides o yo voy a cazarte... pero como si fueras un conejo - espetó ante la tranquila sonrisa de Eriol quien sólo se limitó a asentir y el asombro de los presentes, incluyendo al sacerdote quien observaba estático la escena.

* * *

Había perdido a la amatista de vista, dos automóviles salieron al mismo tiempo del edificio a donde había entrado Touya Kinomoto, uno lo reconoció como el auto en el cual llegó Sakura y en el otro alcanzó a ver al extranjero al cual Tomoyo había alojado en su casa por un tiempo, así que decidió seguirlo, si era en realidad el novio de Sakura, las chicas irían con él ¿o no? 

Pero se dio cuenta que estaba equivocado cuando llegaron a un enorme edificio de oficinas en el distrito financiero de Inglaterra y descendieron solamente dos jóvenes: Shaoran Li y otro hombre que no reconoció. Al darse cuenta de su error, no le quedó más remedio que seguirlos por toda la ciudad, pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo en las oficinas para después ir a comer y posteriormente dirigirse a una gigantesca mansión, tenía la esperanza de que las chicas y Kinomoto se reunieran con ellos pero no fue así y desesperado ante la expectativa de que regresaran a Japón, quiso volver al departamento y tratar de averiguar qué había pasado, sin embargo el auto de Shaoran salió una hora después y decidió seguirlos una vez más.

Pronto llegaron a una pequeña iglesia a las afueras de la ciudad, sorprendido los vio bajar, iban de esmokin, cosa que le dio muy mala espina, esperó un rato más hasta que vio a lo lejos otro automovil conocido y el color regresó a su rostro, pero por poco tiempo pues vio bajar a Tomoyo vestida de novia y del brazo de Touya.

En ese momento perdió totalmente los estribos e intentó acercarse pero un hombre alto y calvo le salió al paso impidiéndole llegar y ahí estaba ahora, tratando de impedir una boda que aún no entendía por qué se llevaría a cabo pero tenía muy claro que no se realizaría.

* * *

Al poco tiempo de comenzada la ceremonia escucharon gritos afuera de la iglesia y al reconocer la voz todos se paralizaron, excepto Eriol, quien no sabía qué estaba pasando con exactitud.

-Esa voz, es de...

-Claro que no Tomoyo, es imposible... - interrumpió Touya - Iré a ver qué está pasando, ustedes continúen con la ceremonia - apresurándose a la salida.

**Continuará…**

**Nota de la autora: **Bien, estoy al fin de regreso, ya mejor ni me justifico XDDD pero tengo testigos de que he estado tan ocupada que a veces me falta tiempo para respirar... claro que después de las amenazas, respirar de pronto se vuelve una actividad poco necesaria ante la posibilidad de un exterminio o.O

Han quedado muchísimas cosas en el tintero pero no quise esperar más, poco a poco las cosas irán aclarándose, lo prometo. Y ahora... REVIEWS ) gracias a: Mahidelin, Malu Daidoji, anne-chan-19, Johanna Ikari, Bombon Asesino, Meems Asakura, Estelanna (claro que no te odio o.O), Nydia Hiragizawa, Hino y especialmente a Azrael (sí, tienes razón, soy una cursi sin remedio XDD)

También gracias a tí Ryo-kun, digamos que esto es un ¡Felicidades y gracias por todo! ;) que conste que no me vi taaan cursi XDDD

Nos veremos el próximo capítulo.


	8. Chapter 8

_**MI VIAJE CONTIGO**_

**Por: Diana Hiragizawa**

_**CAPITULO 7: Sorpresas **_

**Notas de la autora:** Eriol será muy pronto de Tomoyo… ¿o no? XD los demás personajes son de CLAMP y las desquiciadas escenas de este fic son responsabilidad de mi loca imaginación después de rogar y rogar al Señor de los Cielos por la salvación de mi agonizante inspiración (¡qué dramática! xDD) ¡¡diviértanse!!

……………………………………………………

Al poco tiempo de comenzada la ceremonia escucharon gritos afuera de la iglesia y al reconocer la voz todos se paralizaron, excepto Eriol, quien no sabía qué estaba pasando con exactitud.

-Esa voz, es de...

-Claro que no Tomoyo, es imposible... - interrumpió Touya - Iré a ver qué está pasando, ustedes continúen con la ceremonia - apresurándose a la salida.

-Pero... – dijo preocupada la amatista

-¡Continúen! – avanzando hacia la salida seguido de Shaoran quien también salió ante la mirada preocupada de Sakura.

-¿Qué pasa Tomoyo? Reconociste esa voz ¿no es cierto? – preguntó el ojiazul mientras la amatista perdía el color del rostro

-Es que... creo que es... Kenji – bajando un poco el rostro

Las palabras entraron poco a poco a los oídos del joven inglés al mismo tiempo que la rabia comenzaba a apoderarse de él y con una helada expresión que Tomoyo no había visto nunca en el siempre amable Eriol, se encaminó a la salida.

-¡Eriol, espera! – dijo Tomoyo mientras tomaba su mano haciéndolo detenerse – Lo más probable es que me haya equivocado, será mejor continuar, además, Touya y Shaoran ya fueron a ver qué pasaba

El ojiazul se quedó viendo a la amatista y la tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos lo hizo dudar por primera vez si era correcto lo que estaba haciendo. Tomoyo no se había equivocado, tenía que ser la voz de su ex y estaba seguro que ella lo sabía.

* * *

Al salir de la iglesia Touya se encontró con una imagen que hizo que sus ojos se abrieran desmesuradamente: Kenji Hatsura forcejeaba con el guardaespaldas de Eriol y pesé a que el ex prometido de Tomoyo tenía una estatura bastante inferior a la del otro tipo, peleaba con fiereza intentando quitarlo de su camino. Se notaba que al guardaespaldas estaba costándole trabajo mantenerlo controlado. 

En el momento en que Kenji vio a Touya su desesperación pareció aumentar y comenzó a gritar entre molesto y desesperado:

-¡¡¡Kinomoto, dile que me suelte, tengo que impedir esa boda!!!

Haciendo acopio de toda la calma posible, caminó lentamente hacia ellos, su paso seguro impresionó a los otros dos hombres y al llegar junto a ellos el moreno puso una mano en el hombro del ex de su prima, quien aún estaba sujeto por el guardaespaldas.

-Se terminó Kenji... Tomoyo está enamorada y a punto de casarse – dijo sintiendo un poco de compasión por aquel hombre que se daba cuenta que había dejado escapar la felicidad de sus manos.

-¡¡No!! Touya tienes que hacer algo... yo... no puedo perderla – susurró al tiempo que dejaba de forcejear.

Sintiendo que la fuerza lo abandonaba, se dejó caer. El guardaespaldas de Eriol estaba desconcertado pero al ver la derrotada actitud del hombre que había querido arruinar la boda, lo soltó y permitió que cayera en el piso de rodillas, su cabeza también parecía haber perdido fuerza y no la levantaba, solo se escucharon algunos sollozos mal contenidos. Touya se acercó y se sentó en el piso junto a él en señal de apoyo, sabía que Kenji había cometido muchos errores pero no le deseaba a nadie el dolor por el que se notaba estaba pasando.

-Lo siento Kenji – habló sinceramente sin recibir más respuesta que un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

Después de un rato de silencio, Kenji levantó la cara y con gesto decidido se levantó de un salto, tomando desprevenidos a Touya y al guardaespaldas que nada pudieron hacer para detenerlo...

-¡¡¡Espera ¿¿Qué demonios crees que haces??

-¡¡No voy a perderla!!

Cuando creyó alcanzar la gloria al ver la puerta de la iglesia frente a él, un hombre castaño lo interceptó antes de que llegara a ella.

-¡¡Suéltame!! – forcejeó una vez más

Pero antes de que Shaoran pudiera decir algo, escuchó una dulce voz detrás de él

-Déjalo Shaoran – dijo firmemente la amatista mientras clavaba su mirada en la de su ex prometido

* * *

Después de dejar sus cosas en el departamento que tenía en Inglaterra, trató de descansar un rato pero aún dormida sus pensamientos no estaban dispuestos a darle tregua, para molestia suya no lograba quitarse de la cabeza a ese hombre... 

**- Flash Back -**

_Al fin había abordado y lo único que quería era sentarse, tomar una copa y llegar lo antes posible a Inglaterra pero cuando guardaba su pasaporte en la bolsa, chocó con un hombre delante de ella que se detuvo de pronto, provocando que su bolsa se resbalara de sus manos y las cosas se regaran por el piso, esto la enfureció pero su enojo aumentó al ver que a él no le había importado en lo más mínimo. _

_-¿¿Qué rayos le pasa, por qué no avanza y va a su lugar, no ve que casi me hace caer?? – espetó la mujer en un tono altanero que le crispó los nervios pero, recordando dónde se encontraba y que tenía que evitar llamar la atención a toda costa._

_-Usted disculpe - masculló por lo bajo, pero cuando trataba de alejarse, la mujer jaló su chaqueta haciéndolo voltear._

_-Una disculpa no es suficiente, por lo menos ayúdeme a levantar mis cosas, ha hecho que tire mi bolsa - dijo en un tono bastante grosero_

_-Sí claro – gruñó él al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a recoger rápidamente labiales, un espejo, una fotografía donde estaba ella y ¡Eriol Hiragizawa abrazados! Antes de poder reaccionar, sus ojos chocaron con el pasaporte de ella y rápidamente lo tomó, leyendo el nombre: "Kaho Mitzuki"_

_-¡Oiga, se supone que va a ayudarme, no a revisar mis cosas! – dijo levantando tanto la voz que llamó la atención de todos los pasajeros._

_Al ver cómo ella comenzaba a reclamarle, volteó a todos lados y logró distinguir la figura de su hermana menor cerca de ellos, cada vez más molesto, se levantó de prisa y tomó fuertemente la mano de la pelirroja, sorprendiéndola._

_-Deja de gritar o me veré obligado a callarte por la fuerza – susurró en un tono helado que para su desgracia no tuvo el efecto deseado y llegó al parecer muy tarde, pues Sakura había comenzado a voltear buscando el origen del escándalo que estaban causando._

_-¡No te tengo miedo, además, lo único que quiero…!_

_Sin pensarlo siquiera, unió sus labios a los de la pelirroja _

**-Fin del Flash Back -**

Ya era tarde cuando la pelirroja despertó aún con el sabor de los labios de aquel desconocido quien después de eso desapareció dejándola totalmente aturdida, nadie antes la había besado con tal pasión, nadie la había hecho sentir aquellas "mariposas" en el estómago de las que todos hablaban, ni siquiera Eriol... fue hasta ese momento que recordó el motivo de su estancia en Inglaterra y se obligó a desaparecer los recuerdos de aquel moreno. Se apresuró a darse un baño, buscó entre su ropa un fino traje compuesto de un pantalón negro ceñido a su figura, complementado por una blusa conservadora pero elegante y se maquilló cuidadosamente; no estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando pero no le daba buena espina, de hecho la tenía bastante inquieta.

El mismo presentimiento fue lo que la hizo tragarse su coraje y pensar detenidamente las cosas, buscaría a Eriol en casa de sus padres y trataría de causar una buena impresión ante ellos, cosa que jamás le había importado pero ahora era diferente, su padre continuaba presionándola para casarse con el ojiazul y ella estaba hartándose de no tener noticias del susodicho.

Eran casi las siete de la noche cuando salió del departamento y se dirigió a la mansión Hiragizawa, pero se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de que el ojiazul estaba fuera de casa, intentó llamarlo pero tenía el celular apagado, la mujer estuvo a punto de hacer una rabieta cuando la madre de Eriol entró a la sala donde la habían hecho pasar.

-Señorita Mitzuki, buenas noches – dijo cortésmente la elegante mujer rubia

-Eh... buenas noches – conteniendo el deseo de gritarle y salir azotando la puerta – Yo... llegué a Inglaterra hace poco y quise pasar a saludar a Eriol ¿podría verlo? – preguntó tratando de sonar amable.

-Me temo señorita Mitzuki que mi hijo no se encuentra en casa, como me imagino le han hecho saber, pero si gusta esperarlo, nos dejó dicho que estaría aquí a las 8:00 pm

7:37 leyó en su reloj de pulsera al tiempo que una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro prácticamente perfecto.

-Lo esperaré, muchas gracias

-De nada, póngase cómoda por favor, en seguida ordenaré que le traigan algo de beber – alejándose después de un leve asentimiento de cabeza – _no sé por qué pero no me agrada en lo más mínimo la presencia de esa mujer_ – pensó molesta

-¿Estás bien Regina? – se escuchó una voz detrás de ella haciéndola saltar

-¡Oh Hajime! Me has dado un susto terrible... sí, todo está bien es sólo que...

-¿Qué?

-Esa mujer está aquí - al ver la expresión de desconcierto en el rostro de su esposo agregó - Kaho Mitzuki... y busca a Eriol

-... Creí que estaría con él - dijo pensando que finalmente Eriol se casaría con esa mujer con tal de contrariarlo

-Yo estaba segura que no, pero... el que ella esté aquí no me gusta nada.

* * *

Afuera de una pequeña iglesia a las afueras de Londres un grupo de jóvenes veía a una pareja alejarse de ellos hacia una de las pequeñas bancas que se encontraban a los costados, el lugar tenuemente iluminado parecía mágico pero el ánimo de las personas presentes parecía haber huido y no les permitía apreciar el espectáculo. 

-¿Cómo rayos es que la dejas ir con ese tipo? Se supone que debes cuidarla – espetó un joven moreno frunciendo aún más el ceño

-Lo estoy haciendo –dijo el inglés seriamente al tiempo que veía a Tomoyo sentarse, la joven se notaba triste y melancólica pero comenzó a hablar

-¿y qué pasó con la ceremonia, ya terminó? – preguntó Touya de pronto, haciendo que Eriol volteaba a verlo por un segundo con una expresión que no logró descifrar, pero solo por un segundo pues de inmediato volvió la vista hacia la pareja que se había alejado para segundos después y sin decir palabra alguna, alejarse.

* * *

-¡Regresa conmigo, vamos a Japón y comencemos de nuevo! – decía anhelante, tomando las manos de la joven a su lado 

-¡Kenji yo no puedo hacer eso! – la amatista estaba totalmente sorprendida por lo que estaba escuchando

-¡Claro que sí! Mira, yo olvidaré todo esto y el hecho de que quisiste casarte con alguien más por despecho, dejaré todo atrás por ti

-¡¿Qué lo olvidarás?! Kenji, ese es el problema, yo no quiero que lo olvides y no me quise casar con Eriol por despecho... yo – tomando aire – yo lo amo – al notar la expresión de incredulidad en su rostro agregó – sé que te estoy lastimando con mis palabras pero no puedo mentirte

-Entonces... ¿lo amas, en realidad lo amas, estás segura? – preguntó en un último y desesperado intento por recuperar a la amatista

-Claro que estoy segura – sonriendo melancólicamente

-¿Entonces sí vas a casarte con él?

* * *

-¡8:30 y Eriol no aparece! – bufó molesta la pelirroja mientras se levantaba del sillón donde había estado esperando y comenzaba a pasearse por la elegante sala. En ese instante escuchó voces afueras y pensó que al fin la espera había terminado, minutos después entraba el guardaespaldas de Eriol. 

-Buenas noches señorita Mitzuki – saludó propiamente el hombre al entrar

-Buenas noches – dijo ella permitiéndose sonreírle al empleado, pues aunque no era su costumbre estaba tan contenta que pasó por alto la "diferencia de clases" - ¿Y Eriol? Dijo al notar que el ojiazul no aparecía

-El joven Hiragizawa me ha enviado a traer unos papeles a sus padres

-Pero... ¿¿y él?? – levantó la voz la mujer

-Bueno...

En ese momento entró Hajime Hiragizawa atraído por una voz conocida

-Jake, buenas noches ¿vienes con Eriol?

-Buenas noches señor... no, el joven Eriol me pidió que trajera estos papeles - dijo acercándose y extendiendo los papeles

Extrañado, el señor Hiragizawa tomó el sobre y lo abrió, comenzando a leer una carta de su hijo. En ese momento Regina Hiragizawa entró también a la sala y al ver la expresión de incredulidad de su esposo se acercó. El hombre sólo levantó la vista y le extendió la carta, mientras la mujer leía, él comprobó el contenido de la carta revisando los demás papeles.

-Se casó... - susurró asombrada la madre del ojiazul haciendo reaccionar a la pelirroja que se había mantenido a la expectativa hasta ese momento.

-¿¿Qué dice?? - arrebatándole la carta y comenzando a leer:

_Mi muy "estimado" Hajime Hiragizawa:_

_Cumpliendo puntualmente con "nuestro" trato, te envío los papeles del tan esperado matrimonio, justo en el tiempo acordado._

_En un sorprendente golpe de suerte que aún no asimilo del todo, encontré a una mujer que estoy seguro aprobarías para ser mi esposa, una chica dulce, tierna, muy inteligente pero el que probablemente sea su mayor atractivo es que me ama incondicionalmente y a mi mismo, real: defectos y virtudes (aunque a tu parecer sean pocas). Como te darás cuenta por el acta de matrimonio no se trata de Kaho Mitzuki... si he de ser sincero contigo, cuando fui a Japón fue con la expresa intención de casarme con Kaho, sin embargo, el destino se encargó de cambiar mis planes y es algo que agradezco profundamente. No estoy seguro de qué pretendías que hiciera después de cumplir con el matrimonio pero me temo que deberás esperar al menos un año más, ya que mi esposa y yo vamos a comenzar nuestro viaje de bodas, después de eso, podrás disponer de mi tiempo y planear el resto de mis años, como es tu costumbre._

_Lo único que te pido es que me disculpes con mi madre por no decirle claramente mis planes pero por ahora, es mejor dejar las cosas así, ya conocerán a Tomoyo cuando regresemos... yo estaré en contacto con mamá para aclararle cualquier duda, sin más por el momento me despido de ti padre. Felicidades, te saliste con la tuya... pero yo también._

_Eriol_

La mujer tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por no irse de espaldas al terminar de leer aquella carta, Eriol Hiragizawa se había casado y se iba de luna de miel... le parecía una broma y muy cruel por cierto, es decir¿qué había pasado en Japón, en realidad se había enamorado de alguien? No... era muy poco tiempo, estaba segura que solamente estaría encaprichado, pero ahora eso era lo de menos, cierto que ella no deseaba casarse con el ojiazul pero estaba consternada por haber perdido la oportunidad de ayudar a su padre en sus negocios, después de todo, él jamás se interesó en ella hasta que supo que estaba saliendo con Eriol y alentada por esa atención, no dudó un segundo en contarle los detalles que a veces el joven decía sin tener cuidado alguno acerca del negocio de su padre, así que tampoco fue difícil que la convenciera de aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio del hijo de su rival pese a la resistencia de ella.

-No es posible, esto... no puede ser verdad – susurró Kaho consternada y sentándose en uno de los sillones pues de pronto sintió que todo le daba vueltas

**

* * *

**

Mientras tanto, Eriol y Tomoyo se encontraban ya en Italia, comenzando su viaje...

**Notas de la autora: **

¿Corto? Sí, mucho, pero mejor eso a tardarme más tiempo xDD. La verdad es que era más largo pero decidí terminar con todo el rollo de la boda y poder comenzar con el viaje de estos dos tortolitos como un capítulo independiente. Estoy segura que todas sabíamos que la boda se realizaría (sólo hay que ver el título xDD) pensaba darle un giro a la historia y no dejarlos casarse pero después me vi a mi misma colgada de algún poste y decidí dejar el suspenso para otra ocasión. Además, habría retrasado el verdadero sentido de la historia: el viaje y los problemas que enfrentarán, así que después de demasiados capítulos con exceso de seriedad vuelvo a mis locuras y tintes divertidos, que es lo que me gusta. Saludos y gracias por sus reviews a: Azrael, gabyhyatt, Johanna-Ikari, Estelanna, mahidelin, Malu Daidoji, LILITH, Bombon Asesino, Meems Asakura, Nenexin, Undine y Diana Prenze.

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!... sí, ya sé que estamos a mediados de enero pero no les había deseado feliz año, espero que sus deseos se cumplan, logren sus propósitos y encuentren al Eriol de su vida xDD. Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo


	9. Chapter 9

_**

* * *

**_

MI VIAJE CONTIGO

**Por: Diana Hiragizawa**

_**CAPITULO 8: ¡El viaje comienza! **_

**Notas de la autora:** Eriol ya es oficialmente de Tomoyo… los demás personajes son de CLAMP y las escenas que leerán a continuación son culpa de mi tardía imaginación y del tedio por las cosas serias xD

* * *

Eriol y Tomoyo se encontraban ya en Italia, comenzando su viaje. Después de la interrupción en su boda y de la plática con Kenji, la amatista había regresado al lado de sus amigos. Eriol se encontraba dándole algunas instrucciones a su guardaespaldas a algo de distancia de ellos pero se acercó en cuanto se dio cuenta de la presencia de su ahora esposa en el grupo.

Después de despedirse de los novios, Sakura iba rumbo a Japón, por supuesto con la promesa de Shaoran de ir con ella un par de semanas después, cuando los negocios que tenía en Inglaterra pudieran caminar sin supervisión directa.

Touya obviamente volvió junto con Sakura como su guardaespaldas oficial para alejar a cualquier otro "pervertido" que pretendiera acercarse, obteniendo así y por primera vez, el agradecimiento de Shaoran.

* * *

Una hermosa joven de cabello negro y llamativos ojos amatistas trataba de explicar algo a su acompañante, un elegante joven cuya sola presencia hacia suspirar a las mujeres que iban pasando junto a ellos.

-¿Iremos en tren entonces, estás segura que no quieres que rentemos un auto?

-Estoy segura Eriol, además no tenemos mucho dinero, creo que lo mejor será trasladarnos en tren y después buscar dónde nos alojaremos – dijo sonriendo pese a la mirada cargada de duda del ojiazul

El tren era para la amatista la representación del comienzo de "algo" que la había llamado toda su vida, una aventura que en un inicio estaba planeada para ella sola y que ahora se transformaba en una aventura en pareja que les daría la oportunidad de conocerse realmente, sin el adorno de nada material, simplemente sus corazones acompañándose el uno al otro.

Al poco tiempo de haber abordado el tren, Eriol recargó su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y cerró los ojos, al verlo, la amatista sólo sonrió cálidamente y sacó una libreta de color rosa y azul entremezclado, comenzando a escribir en ella:

XX de XX de 200X:

"Me parece increíble estar en Italia, un lugar que siempre quise visitar y ahora estoy en el, respirando su aire, conociendo a sus personas y viendo sus impresionantes paisajes, pero... lo más impresionante es que estoy con él, ME CASE CON ERIOL HIRAGIZAWA y ahora estamos viajando juntos, me siento muy feliz aunque la verdad me da un poco de miedo que él no se adapte, después de todo, está acostumbrado a vivir una vida llena de lujos y comodidades..."

El acuerdo al que habían llegado los recién casados era simple: salir de viaje llevando una maleta de equipaje ligero, sólo lo indispensable, un poco de dinero, sin lujos ni comodidades excesivas. Tomoyo estaba realmente nerviosa por su ahora esposo, después de todo, él jamás había carecido de nada ni había tenido que trabajar para sobrevivir y eso la tenía francamente inquieta, temía que a final él se rindiera y terminara por mandar todo al traste.

Por otro lado Eriol sentía que estaba a punto de vivir una experiencia que cambiaría su forma de ver la vida para siempre, estaba nervioso aunque no lo demostraba pero lo alentaba la dulzura con la que la amatista lo trataba, siempre pendiente de lo que sentía o necesitaba y sabía que ella lo hacía de corazón, eso era lo que más lo alegraba.

Llevaban sólo unas horas casados, pues luego de la ceremonia, ellos tomaron un avión rumbo a Italia y cada uno de sus amigos regresó a sus actividades normales. El ojiazul estaba consiente de la reacción que seguramente tendrían sus padres, en especial Hajime Hiragizawa pero también sabía que si hubiera sido honesto con su padre acerca de ese "viaje de bodas" y las condiciones en las que se realizaría, el empresario habría estado de acuerdo.

Claro que aunque jamás lo admitiría, eso era precisamente lo que quería evitar: darle la satisfacción a su padre de aprobar sus planes, sonaba inmaduro pero de un tiempo a la fecha Hajime había cambiado mucho su forma de ser con el ojiazul y eso lo había molestado a tal grado que ahora hacerlo rabiar le provocaba cierto placer malsano, era quizá su forma de castigar a su padre por alejarse de él. No es que antes tuvieran una relación magnífica pero el ojiazul no había dudado del cariño de su progenitor… hasta ahora.

Dentro de un elegante estudio donde libros de casi cualquier tema parecían descansar pacientemente hasta que alguien los ojeara y las amplias y hermosas ventanas ofrecían una vista sin igual para aquellos que desearan apreciarla, un hombre sentado en su cómoda silla no atinaba a ver nada de lo que tenia a su alrededor, estaba hundido en sus pensamientos, tratando de dar forma a sus ideas y pensar en qué era lo que había pasado exactamente en esas últimas horas.

¿Había conseguido lo que deseaba, su hijo realmente aprendería a ser más responsable, a tomar la vida en serio y a pensar en alguien más que no fuera él? No lo sabía pero después de todo por ahora no había forma de saberlo, como siempre Eriol lo había sorprendido con una boda inesperada a último momento con alguien que no tenía idea de quien era.

Obviamente no se iba a quedar cruzado de brazos, afortunadamente su hijo no se había casado con aquella interesada mujer: Kaho Mitzuki, pero eso no lo excluía de haber cometido un error si no había elegido adecuadamente a su esposa y con eso en mente mandó investigar todo acerca de ella: Tomoyo Daidouji. Era sólo cuestión de días para saber el pasado y presente de aquella desconocida joven, aunque el nombre de la chica era claramente japonés existía la posibilidad de que ella no hubiera crecido ahí o de que solo sus padres lo fueran y ella residiera desde siempre en otro lugar, por fortuna, Eriol le había dado una involuntaria pista al mencionarle que se habían conocido en Japón, así que podía empezar por ahí.

-¿Hajime? –la mujer rubia se asomó y desde la puerta su gesto se profundizó por la preocupación al ver a su esposo con la mirada perdida, caminó tranquilamente y al llegar junto a él lo abrazó logrando sacarlo así de sus cavilaciones – Sigues preocupado…

-Por supuesto- recargando su cabeza en el regazo de su esposa – no me vas a decir que tú no lo estás. Tu hijo te ocultó sus planes y se casó en secreto – dijo escudriñando cada gesto de su esposa, donde sólo encontró calma

-Pues… preocupada si estoy, por supuesto, pero Eriol prometió que nos explicaría las cosas un poco más adelante así que estoy segura que tuvo fuertes razones para ocultarnos sus planes.

-Si, hacerme rabiar…

El tono indiferente ante lo que el hombre consideraba un hecho y el gesto aparentemente impasible que mostró pudo haber convencido a cualquiera, excepto a ella. Sabía que detrás de esa máscara se encontraba un hombre herido y decepcionado por las acciones de Eriol, pero ella seguía viendo más

-Estás molesto con Eriol porque está actuando justo como tú...

* * *

Llegó al departamento después de un largo vuelo, las horas no parecían haber sido suficientes para asimilar todo lo que había vivido una noche antes. Se suponía que había ido a Inglaterra a encontrarse con Eriol y "reclamar" lo que le correspondía pero al final terminó vagando sin rumbo por las calles de Londres después de enterarse de que Eriol se había casado con una desconocida para todos, incluso los padres del joven lucían bastante sorprendidos con semejante situación.

Sin saber exactamente cómo, se encontró a si misma en la puerta sin atreverse a entrar, la llave tembló en su mano y no logró encontrar asilo en la ranura. De pronto el estrés dio rienda suelta en el cuerpo de la pelirroja haciéndola caer de rodillas al suelo, su mente borró imágenes y pensamientos y se tornó en un desesperante blanco que la envió a un mundo lejos del miedo que le causaba la sola idea de tener que decirle a su padre que la oportunidad de fusión con las empresas Hiragizawa se había esfumado al igual que su esperanza de una buena relación con su progenitor. A final de cuentas eso era lo único que pretendía conseguir con un falso matrimonio: el afecto de un padre siempre lejano física y espiritualmente de ella.

Se encogió a un lado de la puerta y permitió que lágrimas silenciosas bañaran su rostro y la trajeran de vuelta a la fría realidad que tenía que enfrentar, de pronto la soledad la envolvió haciéndola ver lo sola que se encontraba y lloró larga y amargamente deseando que alguien la abrazara y consolara.

* * *

-¡¡Touya!! – gritó una atractiva mujer al tiempo que se prendía del cuello del aludido quien sólo hizo una mueca de resignación. Apenas había puesto un pie en Japón y ya estaba siendo acosado por Akizuki, aún así no le dio importancia y jaló a su muy divertida hermana de la mano para salir de una vez del aeropuerto.

-¿Cómo te enteraste que llegábamos hoy Nakuru? – preguntó Sakura quien reía por la situación pero sobretodo se sentía aliviada, después de la boda de Tomoyo, su hermano había hablado muy poco, de hecho sólo pronunciaba palabra cuando era absolutamente necesario y eso le preocupaba.

-Es que tu padre tuvo la gentileza de decirme Sakura, como Touya salió sin mencionarme nada del viaje – haciendo un puchero - le pedí al señor Kinomoto que me avisara cuando tuviera confirmada su llegada… día o noche, eso no importaba, sólo quería volver a mi querido Touya – finalizó abrazándose más al moreno quien no dijo una sola palabra mientras la mirada de su hermanita se tornaba preocupada

Todo el viaje lo único que hizo fue pensar en su prima y en que por culpa de la promesa a Tomoyo de no decir nada acerca de su matrimonio hasta que ella misma diera la noticia a su madre y a Fujitaka, él se vio obligado a sostener y hasta respaldar la mentira de Sakura sobre una amiga enferma en Oosaka, al tiempo que argumentó que estaba preocupado de que su hermana viajara sola y que fue por ella. Definitivamente las hermanas menores eran un fastidio y Touya había tenido varias ocasiones en que pudo comprobarlo.

Al ver que no reaccionaba, Nakuru se soltó y lo observó largo rato para después agregar en tono serio ganándose una mirada de profunda sorpresa y de algo que no alcanzó a discernir:

-El la va a cuidar Touya, no tienes porqué preocuparte tanto, Eriol es…

-¿Akizuki, tienes tiempo esta tarde? Me gustaría que me acompañaras a tomar un helado

La quijada desencajada de Sakura prácticamente llegó al suelo cuando las palabras de su hermano penetraron sus oídos al tiempo que por primera vez desde que la castaña la conociera, Nakuru Akizuki se quedó muda y sin expresión aparente en el rostro… al menos por unos segundos

-¡¡TOUYA-KUN!! – gritó feliz mientras se aferraba nuevamente al cuello del resignado moreno.

* * *

Después de mucho pensarlo y tomar la opinión de Eriol (era bueno que él conociera Italia tan bien, excepto por el hecho de que lo único que conocía eran lugares que para Tomoyo eran extremadamente caros y sin fundamento alguno) así que se dirigieron a Prato.

Aunque Tomoyo jamás había estado en Italia, (de hecho jamás había salido de Japón) estaba bastante enterada de las cosas, había planeado el viaje con mucho cuidado. Estaba consciente de que para los lugares que ella deseaba visitar, Prato les resultaba sumamente céntrica, cómoda y no tan cara como Florencia.

Cerca del centro encontraron un pequeño hotel, era muy lindo, limpio y con un ambiente hogareño muy agradable. Desde que entraron una mujer madura los atendió amablemente, después de registrarse decidieron salir a comer algo y así mismo comenzar a disfrutar su viaje.

Las calles parecían abrirse y darles la bienvenida a los recién casados que disfrutaban de los hermosos paisajes que Italia tenía para ofrecerles. La gente caminaba tranquilamente y dando una curiosa mirada a la pareja que caminaba tomada de la mano mientras platicaban animadamente.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde la boda de Tomoyo con Eriol, a final de cuentas no había conseguido demasiada información por parte de Akizuki, es más, lo había dejado más preocupado que antes:

**FLASHBACK**

-Esta cafetería me trae lindos recuerdos Touya-kun, vinimos aquí cuando Tomoyo-chan se fue a Inglaterra, estabas muy molesto ese día pero bajo esa máscara, te notaba muy triste – dando un sorbo al té caliente que había pedido, ese día no había parado de llover y el té le sonó delicioso.

-Lo recuerdo, me ayudaste mucho esa vez – dijo con voz sincera y sin una mueca en particular que le demostrara a ella qué era lo que estaba pensando en ese momento

Se encontraban en una linda cafetería cerca del parque pingüino, Touya se estaba cansado pues había regresado esa misma mañana a Japón pero aún así tenía que sacarse una espina que tenía clavada muy hondo. La loca mujer frente a él generalmente se comportaba como una jovencita inmadura y hormonada pero extrañamente este día no…

Sí, Touya Kinomoto también tenía lindos recuerdos de esa cafetería, cuando Tomoyo se fue y él se quedó devastado con la idea de que ella terminaría sufriendo y mucho, la persona menos esperada le brindó su apoyo incondicional: Akizuki Nakuru y ahora necesitaba su ayuda de nuevo.

-¿Sabes? Días antes de que Sakura fuera a Inglaterra en esa loca carrera, la escuché hablar con mi padre de lo agradable que era la "prima de Eriol" y de todo lo que se divertía con los líos en los que me metía - dijo seriamente mientras estudiaba la reacción de Nakuru, claro que no se esperaba que en lugar de que ella se sintiera al menos un poco avergonzada, sonriera de oreja a oreja mientras podía jurar que una aureola aparecía arriba de la cabeza de la chica.

-¿No sabías que yo era prima de Eriol? ¡Qué extraño, si todos lo saben! – argumentó inocentemente ganándose una sonrisa cínica por parte del moreno.

-¿Todos eh? Bueno, eso no importa, por ahora sólo necesito que me ayudes con algo de información

-¿Información? – replicó sorprendida, por alguna razón esto no le sonaba nada bien

-Si, información acerca de tu primo y de Kaho Mitzuki

-PUFFFFFFF!!

El pobre de Touya pretendía darle toda la seriedad posible a su pregunta pero de pronto se dio cuenta que eso sería difícil tomando en cuenta que en el segundo en que él terminó de pronunciar el nombre de aquella pelirroja, su acompañante le escupió todo el té que había estado bebiendo tan tranquilamente.

Nakuru se quedó helada contemplando al moreno mientras el té escurría por todas sus perfectas facciones y se sorprendió de que él no le saltara encima, al contrario, su ceja se levantó al tiempo que una expresión de triunfo cruzó su rostro.

-Supongo que eso significa que si sabes mucho de ellos – dijo al tiempo que tomaba una servilleta y comenzaba a limpiar su rostro.

-Eh? Yo… No sé mucho en realidad, sólo que salieron un tiempo juntos, pero no fue nada serio

-Akizuki…

-De… de verdad, no sé nada más

-De acuerdo… creí que podía confiar en ti pero veo que me equivoqué – levantándose de la mesa – Gracias de cualquier forma, nos vemos Akizuki

-¡Touya espera! – dijo la joven deteniéndolo por un brazo

-¿Para qué? Es obvio que no me vas a decir nada así que es mejor irme

-¡No!... Te contaré… Ellos… - bajando la voz – ellos fueron amantes un tiempo

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Ahora se encontraba caminando por las calles de Tokyo, tratando de despejar su mente después de haber recogido unos libros de su padre en la universidad de Tokyo, el encargo había tenido la virtud de sacarlo de Tomoeda y el lo agradecía porque a cada instante se encontraba con algo que le recordaba que su prima podría salir lastimada porque pese a que Nakuru le había jurado mil veces que ellos ya no se veían, el moreno seguía sintiendo que ella le escondía parte del pasado de Hiragizawa, después de todo, si eso fuera verdad ¿qué hacía aquella pelirroja aún con una fotografía del ojiazul tan bien colocada en su bolso? No, había algo que no terminaba de encajar y que…

¡De pronto la vio! Kaho Mitzuki justo frente a sus ojos, caminando a través del parque Ueno, cabizbaja y con la mirada perdida, esa era la oportunidad que estaba buscando ¿cómo es que ella se encontraba de nuevo en Japón, otra casualidad acaso? Lo dudaba mucho… adelantándose al semáforo, cruzó la calle y se situó a su lado tratando de parecer lo más relajado posible.

-Hola ¿me recuerdas?

* * *

Una semana y aún seguían en Prato, felices aunque con los fondos bajos, si querían permanecer ahí un poco más, tendrían que empezar a pensar en conseguir un trabajo temporal, algo que no los metiera en problemas pero que les ayudara con los gastos para después partir a otro lugar. Tomoyo estaba muy consiente de eso, así que se dispuso a hablar con Eriol al respecto, afortunadamente hasta ahora su joven esposo había reaccionado muy bien al cambio pero no sabía que esperar después de que tuvieran que ponerse a trabajar.

A final de cuentas, las cosas cambiarían, hasta ahora todo había sido muy tranquilo, esa semana habían estado viajando en tren hacia Florencia y a diferentes lugares de Italia, habían visitado museos, iglesias y galerías de arte que Tomoyo deseaba conocer y Eriol había hecho gala de su experiencia al mostrarle lugares tan magníficos que ella jamás imaginó q existirían, también estuvieron paseando por varios viñedos y ese día se encontraban en los Jardines de Bóboli, disfrutando de la maravillosa y bien cuidada vegetación, habían paseando toda la mañana, entre jardines renacentistas y el anfiteatro y ahora estaban disfrutando de la vista en el Isolotto.

Eriol admiraba con deleite las expresiones de fascinación en el rostro de su esposa mientras pasaban por los caminos cuyas paredes de vegetación les resultaban encantadoras y al llegar, las casi irreales esculturas alrededor de la isleta parecían darles la bienvenida.

-¿Eriol? - preguntó de pronto la amatista sacando de sus pensamientos al joven, quien amplió aún más su sonrisa

-Dime princesa

-Quería… bueno… es que ¿sabes? Vi un letrero en un restaurante cerca del hotel en el que nos hospedamos

-¿Letrero… y qué clase de letrero?

-Bu… bueno, un letrero solicitando personal

La cara de Eriol era una verdadera poesía a la incredulidad, su rostro pasó de inmediato al asombro y Tomoyo incluso detectó una pizca de fastidio que su esposo no pudo esconder

-Sé que esto es difícil para ti, sobretodo siendo trabajos temporales y…

-Está bien – sonriendo resignado – a final de cuentas ese fue nuestro trato, dijimos que nos haríamos responsables de nuestros propios gastos y eso haremos, así que vamos a informarnos sobre el dichoso trabajo

Tomándola de la mano, partieron hacia Prato, a un restaurante ubicado en el centro de la ciudad, habían ido a comer ahí varias veces ya debido al buen trato y por supuesto la buena comida del lugar.

* * *

"Piccola Italia" era un restaurante en el que cada rincón del lugar estaba perfectamente planeado para armonizar en un ambiente de calidez y confort. Compuesto por un amplio salón donde las mesas llenas de flores que alegraban el ambiente y daban aún más colorido al bello lugar estaban estratégicamente acomodadas para que todos disfrutaran del espectáculo nocturno que constaba de un pequeño grupo familiar. De hecho todo el lugar era llevado por una familia italiana que al ver la aceptación de la gente había decidido contratar personal de medio tiempo para atender mejor a su clientela en aumento

Y atendiendo a la solicitud de personal, la pareja estaba hablando con el padre de familia y dueño del restaurante, Massimo Ostanello, un hombre alto y rechoncho, quien aunque contaba con una severa mirada los trató amablemente y los contrató poco después pese a que no estaba muy convencido, después de todo, la pareja no parecía del tipo trabajador, parecían una pareja con recursos suficientes pero tenía que admitir que eran muy entusiastas y desde un principio le habían inspirado confianza, además sólo estarían hasta la hora de la comida entre semana y por la noche los fines de semana.

Al otro día Eriol y Tomoyo se levantaron temprano para llegar a tiempo al trabajo, caminaron tranquilamente por la calle que los llevaba al restaurante y al llegar su fornido jefe mandó llamar al resto de la familia para que todos conocieran a los nuevos meseros. Gianinna era una mujer con la sonrisa más dulce que la amatista hubiese visto jamás, sus ojos oscuros contrastaban con los hilos blancos que comenzaban a llenar graciosamente la cabeza de la esposa de Massimo, de cuerpo más bien robusto le recordaba las imágenes que alguna vez viera de la esposa de Santa Claus, que aunque no era una tradición japonesa había llegado a oriente y poco a poco se habían establecido con relativa fuerza. Después les presentaron a Donnivan, un alto jovencito de atlética figura que debería rondar los 19 o 20 años según los cálculos del ojiazul, cabello negro como la noche al igual que sus ojos que parecían haber heredado la dulzura de su madre pero el serio carácter de su padre, Milo era el segundo de los hijos del matrimonio, no debía rebasar los 17 años, cabello oscuro y mirada traviesa acompañada de una enorme sonrisa; por último la pareja conoció a Ada, la más pequeña y obviamente la consentida de la familia, rondaba los 13 años, haciendo honor a su nombre era alegre y llena de energía llegó a atender el llamado de su madre a saltitos que hacían parecer que flotaba en el aire y al toparse con la pareja sus ojos se clavaron en el ojiazul al tiempo que un suave rubor cubría sus mejillas que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los presentes.

El primer día de trabajo de la pareja resultó bastante "colorido" al llegar y después de darles un par de uniformes que constaban en una falda negra, blusa blanca y un chaleco negro para ella, pantalón negro, camisa blanca y chaleco negro para él; les pidieron que ayudaran a arreglar y limpiar el restaurante y así lo hicieron, ciertamente Tomoyo no tuvo muchos problemas puesto que estaba acostumbrada al trabajo duro pero Eriol fue otra cosa, sobretodo cuando le pidieron barrer el restaurante mientras su esposa limpiaba las mesas

Con la mirada interrogante Eriol sostenía entre las manos una vieja escoba.

-¿Y qué se supone qué haga? – le susurró a Tomoyo quien volteó a verlo divertida

-Limpié las mesas de allá – señalando la parte derecha del restaurante – pero si quieres comienza por la calle para que me des oportunidad de terminar

-Ajá,… claro

Comenzó a alejarse de la chica quien al verlo confundido lo llamó y al capturar su atención, le hizo varias señas para que entendiera cómo tenía que utilizar tan "rústico instrumento" de limpieza, así, aunque sin entender mucho la tarea que tenía que realizar, se dispuso a hacerlo, torpemente comenzó a mover la escoba de un lado a otro tratando de dejar limpio el piso pero se sentía bastante fuera de lugar y al escuchar las risitas mal contenidas de Tomoyo sintió cómo los colores comenzaban a subir por su rostro

-_¡Es el colmo! _– pensó – _¿cómo rayos es que las personas hacen esto?_ – y traicionado por sus nervios como pocas veces le había pasado en la vida comenzó a mover frenéticamente la escoba ocasionando así tanto polvo que de pronto ya no pudo ver ni a medio centímetro lejos de él y sólo escuchaba como la amatista y el resto de sus ahora compañeros de trabajo tosían escandalosamente mientras él mismo comenzaba a hacerlo puesto que el polvo había llenado también el interior del restaurante.

-¿Che… cof, cof, cof cosa sta succedendo qui? – Entró ante el alboroto el sr. Massimo

-Nada, cof, cof… nada – dijo Tomoyo al tiempo que comenzaba a abrir las ventanas del restaurante para que saliera el polvo

- Un mal cálculo de fuerza – agregó Eriol apenado, acercándose a Massimo mientras este lo revisaba de arriba abajo

El elegante joven estaba hecho una piltrafa, su negro cabello azulado ahora tenía un color gris apagado, al igual que su piel y su ropa

-Forza? – y de la incredulidad pasó a la risa incontenible ante el asombro de todos que esperaban un severo regaño conociendo el carácter fuerte del hombre.

La sincera y fuerte risa del hombre hizo que todos se contagiaran y de pronto comenzaron a reír divertidos

-Sta bene, mi è successo prima (está bien, ya me ha pasado antes) – tomando la escoba del piso comenzó a barrer mostrándole pacientemente al ojiazul cómo hacerlo – fortemente, ma gentile ¿capisci? – dijo dándole la escoba nuevamente

-S… sì

Poco a poco Eriol fue tomando confianza y pronto ya había terminado de barrer afuera y el restaurante entero, para después abrir y comenzar el nuevo día de trabajo. La pareja comenzó a prepararse después de unas rápidas instrucciones. Ese día Eriol se haría cargo de atender a los clientes del restaurante ayudado por Massimo y Tomoyo ayudaría a Giannina en la cocina mientras todos hijos del matrimonio salían a clases.Las personas comenzaron a llenar el restaurante para el desayuno y el ojiazul se encontró atendiendo por primera vez a alguien en lugar de ser atendido.

Afortunadamente la hora del desayuno pasó tranquilamente pero no se pudo decir lo mismo de la comida pese a que contaban con la ayuda de los hijos del matrimonio que como era costumbre ayudaban después de la escuela...

Las cosas parecían normales, Ada, la hija menor del matrimonio llevaba una orden de pasta a una de las mesas pero de pronto su mirada se perdió en la figura frente a ella: era Eriol, quien junto a Tomoyo, estaban a punto de salir del restaurante una vez concluido su turno de trabajo. La joven apenas y lograba admitirse a si misma que su ahora compañero de trabajo le atraía de sobremanera y le apenaba bastante puesto que el ojiazul era casado y evidentemente muy feliz.

Tan embelesada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que una chiquilla rubia se levantaba de pronto de su mesa y chocaron tan estrepitosamente que la rubia terminó con la cabeza adornada de la pasta y la salsa roja escurría por todo el verde de su vestido. Al darse cuenta poco a poco de lo que había pasado el rostro de Ada se tiñó de un carmín intenso y tomando una servilleta que llevaba dentro de una de las bolsas de su falda, trató de limpiarla.

-Dis… discúlpeme, por favor – dijo apenada al tiempo que comenzaban a escuchar las risas de los que supuso eran hermanos de la joven rubia, quien al escucharlos y con la cara roja de molestia y verguenza se levantó de un salto y con un rápido movimiento tomó su plato y lo vació en la cabeza de uno de ellos, rápidamente la sopa escurrió por todo el rubio cabello.

-Ahora si, puedes seguir burlándote – le dijo entre carcajadas la chiquilla

-Jajajajajajajajajajaja - se escuchó la estruendosa risa del otro rubio, quien parecía el mayor

-¡Ahora verás Carol! – le gritó el jovencito al tiempo que su roja cara hacía resaltar aún más las pecas de su cara y tomando el plato de pescado comenzó a aventarlo hacia la jovencita y hacia su hermano quienes igualmente tomaron los platos más cercanos y dieron comienzo a una guerra de comida ante los atónitos ojos de los padres de los chicos y de Ada quienes al intentar detener el espectáculo terminaron bañados en platillos italianos.

Pero incluso si las cosas hubieran terminado ahí, habría sido mejor que lo que siguió después: el restaurante entero pareció contagiarse con la energía y el ánimo de los alborotadores y la comida comenzó a volar por todos lados, mientras los meseros e incluso Eriol y Tomoyo intentaban detener la locura que se había desatado, varios minutos pasaron antes de que una potentísima voz resonara por todo el lugar…

-BAAAAASSTAAAA!!

Todos quedaron congelados de pronto y aún más cuando vieron el rostro furioso de Massimo aparecer por la puerta de la cocina, la graciosa escena con los comensales llenos de comida e incluso los meseros (quienes terminaron participando), se detuvo bruscamente.

Y sin pensarlo mucho, Tomoyo se adelantó un poco y escondiendo un trozo de tiramisú (que pretendía arrojarle a Eriol XD) detrás de ella, se aclaró la garganta y dignamente (digno para el atuendo con el que había terminado: el cabello y la ropa llenos de comida, dejando una mezcla increíble de texturas y colores) dijo dando un paso frente a Massimo:

-Bueno, hasta aquí nuestro primer concurso de guerra de comida y aquí tenemos a nuestra ganadora – dijo ante el asombro de todos y jalando a su lado a la pequeña rubia alborotadora, puso en su mano el pedazo de pastel que tenía, obviamente todo aplastado y deformado, a lo cual la pequeña rubia sonrió con una enorme gota en la cabeza y levantó el "premio" mostrándolo con cierto orgullo mientras todos los presentes aplaudían y celebraban la victoria.

* * *

Esa misma tarde ya en el hotel, la pareja comentaba lo sucedido, habían llegado más tarde de lo planeado y cancelaron su paseo puesto que se habían quedado a ayudar a limpiar el restaurante antes de la hora de la cena.

-Espero que el señor Ostanello no sea muy duro con Ada – dijo el ojiazul quitándose la ligera chaqueta llena aún de comida

-Lo dudo si te encargaste de cubrirla perfectamente con tu inocente mentira – riendo ligeramente

-Bueno, no fue nada taan malo, sólo dije que todo había iniciado por un pleito entre hermanos y técnicamente así fue - encogiéndose inocentemente de hombros

-Sí, claro, pero omitiste el pequeño detalle de la pasta en la cabeza de la niña cortesía de Ada, aunque supongo que fue porque te sentías culpable

-¿Culpable? – preguntó él, un poco desconcertado

-Ajá, después de todo Ada se distrajo por verte pasar – le respondió con una amplia y sincera sonrisa

-¿¿Te diste cuenta??

-Jeje, claro, soy menos distraída de lo que aparento

Y acercándose melosamente a su esposa el ojiazul la abrazó por la cintura y casi levantándola, acercó su rostro al de la amatista y sonrió seductoramente

-¿Y… no sentiste celos, amor?

-¿Eh? Pues… - Tomoyo se sentía turbada y hasta algo molesta con ella misma por no poder acostumbrarse aún a la cercanía de su esposo pero simplemente le parecía increíble que estuviera junto a alguien que despertara tantos sentimientos en ella y que no le permitieran dudar un segundo que estaba locamente enamorada del hombre que tenía enfrente y que podía llamar "suyo" asi´que aún con el rostro rojo respondió tímidamente:

-Un… un poco al principio pero después me di cuenta que no tenía porqué estarlo

-No… no tienes

Y sin decir nada más la besó apasionadamente y poco a poco fue llevándola hacia el cuarto de baño donde después se escuchó el agua de la regadera correr y afuera las estrellas comenzaban a brillar.

**Notas de la autora:** (Sacando una bandera blanca) Pido paz!! n.nUU si, ya sé que deben estar queriendo golpearme por tardar TAAANTO pero ya estoy aquí de nuevo, lamento la espera pero definitivamente no sabía que escribir… claro que ahora me doy cuenta que sólo debo sentarme frente a la pc y las ideas van fluyendo poco a poco. Traté de que este capítulo no fuera tan corto (o entonces si me matan xDDD) Espero que todas (y todos, si es que excluyo a algún caballero por ahí) estén bien y que perdonen a esta pobre aspirante a escritora que aún intenta controlar sus bloqueos v.v

A gracias por sus reviews a: Kamille - newtype, LMUndine, Azrael (espero te sientas mejor), Malu Daidoji, Lilith, Bombon Asesino, Jazmin, Meems Asakura, Valentina, Sonylee, viivii (no soy vieja ¬¬), montblanc-hien, angeldark2805 y en especial a Johanna Ikari por su paciencia y una disculpa a todas nuevamente. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, que prometo solemnemente será muy pronto (ya comencé )


	10. Chapter 10

_**MI VIAJE CONTIGO**_

**Por: Diana Hiragizawa**

_**CAPITULO 9: Máscaras **_

**Notas de la autora:** Los personajes son de CLAMP, la historia es mía y la tardanza mi culpa

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dentro de una linda casa japonesa se desarrollaba una ya común pelea entre sus habitantes…

-¡Tienes que dejar de tratarme como una niña!

-No te trato como niña, te trato como una cría de monstruo

-TOOOUUYYAAAA!!!

La voz retumbó por prácticamente todo el vecindario aunque nadie se inmutó siquiera, ya acostumbrados como estaban a los frecuentes "desacuerdos" de los hermanos Kinomoto.

-Bueno... – dijo el moreno satisfecho de haber hecho rabiar a su hermana desde tan temprano, después de todo tenía que vengarse porque el "noviecillo" chino de su hermana llegaría en cuestión de minutos y eso le parecía insoportable – Quisiera poder seguir con nuestra "amable charla" pero tengo que irme

Y dicho esto, Touya Kinomoto salió de su casa, ese día tenía una cita y no pretendía llegar tarde. Había logrado salir con Kaho Mitzuki ya varias veces y aunque al principio había sido toda una hazaña, tanto por el difícil carácter que ella tenía, como por los constantes viajes que hacía; las últimas veces podría calificarlas hasta de agradables; el moreno descubrió en la pelirroja a una frágil mujer que había tomado decisiones muy equivocadas antes y todo en mayor medida debido a la carencia de amor familiar.

Kaho vivía sólo con su padre desde los 8 años, cuando su madre dejó a su padre y en consecuencia a ella. Desde entonces, la dulce niña se había ido transformando en una mujer fría y calculadora que lo único que sabía de sentimientos era su carencia y por lo tanto, anhelo de ellos, lo que la llevó a una búsqueda frenética de personas que la quisieran.

Touya se había convertido en un gran amigo de la pelirroja, en un confidente; ella le había confiado casi toda su vida y hoy, él pretendía sacarle la relación que había tenido con Eriol. Eso era lo único que Kaho tenía bien guardado.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Casi dos meses y la pareja de recién casados seguía prácticamente de luna de miel, habían salido de Italia, despidiéndose de sus nuevos amigos y estaban en Francia continuando con su viaje

Tomoyo escuchó el despertador y se estiró perezosamente en la cama, se disponía a levantarse cuando unos fuertes brazos la aprisionaron de pronto jalándola de nuevo hacia las suaves sábanas. Ella sólo pudo soltar una risita al ver a su flamante esposo, quien con un rápido movimiento se había puesto sobre ella, cerrándole cualquier vía de escape.

-Amor, es tarde – sonrió ella, pasándole los brazos por el cuello mientras esa sonrisa tan característica del ojiazul aparecía de pronto llenando la mañana de promesas.

-Lo sé, pero aún no quiero que te vayas, además no parece que te moleste mucho mi actitud - dijo guiñándole un ojo

-No me molesta pero sabes que debo ir a trabajar Eri-kun

-Agh! – refunfuñó él pero sin moverse ni un poco – Era al menos más divertido el trabajo cuando lo hacíamos en el mismo lugar y horario

-Bueno… – dijo acariciando su cabello y devolviéndole el guiño - En eso estoy de acuerdo, pero no siempre podremos encontrar trabajo en el mismo lugar, además me parece que te encanta estar en el bar

-Tocar el piano ahí es divertido, no lo niego, nunca había tenido un público tan "peculiar" – soltando una risita – pero prefiero estar contigo todo el día

Y antes de que ella pudiera replicar nada, selló los labios de su esposa dispuesto a zanjar ahí la conversación que lo hacía perder el valioso tiempo que podrían aprovechar para amarse como cada noche y en cada oportunidad que se les presentaba.

Eriol había descubierto una faceta de Tomoyo que no se hubiera imaginado jamás, había descubierto detrás del rostro dulce e inocente a una mujer apasionada, deseosa de tenerlo en sus brazos cada minuto del día pese a que su tranquila fachada demostraba a una mujer correcta y seria en todos los sentidos. Eso le encantaba, conocía a la verdadera Tomoyo, sus verdaderos sentimientos, su verdadera naturaleza llena de amor y pasión que le mostraba única y exclusivamente a él.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Después de que su hermano al fin la dejó en paz para poder arreglarse como es debido; Sakura Kinomoto esperaba con ansia la visita de Shaoran Li, quien la llevaría a visitar a su tía Sonomi Daidouji. El castaño había pensado comprar una pequeña casa en la localidad de Tomoeda pero la madre de Tomoyo se había negado rotundamente y puesto que ellos se llevaban muy bien, Sonomi le ofreció quedarse con ella nuevamente el tiempo que fuera necesario y Shaoran había aceptado gustosamente ya que no sólo le hacía compañía a la madre de una buena amiga sino que la pareja contaba con la "protección" de la mujer contra Touya.

Después de pasar tanto tiempo separados y hablando difícilmente el uno con el otro, debido a la carga excesiva de trabajo por la que había pasado el castaño con el objetivo de ir a Japón a continuar su relación con Sakura lo más pronto posible, la pareja al fin estaba teniendo una relación de noviazgo normal y eso llenaba a la ojiverde de una emoción indescriptile. Estar con Shaoran la hacía la mujer más feliz de la Tierra, de eso estaba segura y aunque su hermano no lo aceptaba, su padre estaba feliz y con eso le bastaba a ella.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Su dulce esposa había salido ya para el trabajo y era tiempo de que él también saliera. El hecho de que los dos tuvieran trabajos en distinto lugares e incluso distintos horarios no había sido sólo cosa de suerte. Eriol Hiragizawa sabía muy bien que bajo esas condiciones ellos no podrían pasar mucho tiempo juntos pero había aceptado el trabajo precisamente por esa razón...

Los primeros días de una vida tan "común" no le habían afectado en lo más mínimo por el hecho de pasar tiempo con Tomoyo pero conforme se daba cuenta de las implicaciones y la responsabilidad que conllevaba hacerse cargo de si mismo (y también de su esposa) las cosas habían ido cambiando, la desesperación hizo acto de presencia casi al mismo tiempo que las antiguas costumbres.

Ser un hombre acostumbrado a obtener cuanto quisiera sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo y verse ahora atado de manos, le estaba causando bastantes conflictos emocionales. Si bien era cierto que amaba a su esposa cada día más, sobretodo al darse cuenta de la forma tan ardua en que trabajaba y que este nuevo estilo de vida le parecía una especie de aventura; él no estaba dispuesto a seguir trabajando como un endemoniado y sin descanso por algo tan fácil de conseguir: _el dinero_, así que a los 3 días de haber comenzado a tocar en aquel bar, decidió dejar el trabajo y hacer uso de sus casi olvidadas tarjetas de crédito.

"Sólo necesito relajarme un poco antes de seguir con esto" Se repetía una y otra vez cada vez que la amatista salía.

Con paso seguro dejó la habitación y se dirigió a la zona exclusiva de Francia a bordo de un taxi.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Una linda joven de hermosos ojos de exótico color caminaba a paso seguro por las amplias y hermosas calles de Francia, su mente estaba tan distraída analizando los sucesos que le habían pasado recientemente que no se había percatado de las miradas que provocaba a cada paso. Ataviada en un sencillo pantalón negro y una blusa azul marino de seda se dirigía hacia un restaurante donde cantaba durante las tardes pero ese día le habían pedido que fuera a amenizar un desayuno para varios ejecutivos.

-Parece que Eriol ya está mejor – se dijo a sí misma recordando que, el ojiazul había estado actuando extraño, como ausente y triste. Pero en las últimas dos semanas y desde que llegaran a Francia, él había levantado el ánimo y volvía a ser el mismo hombre dulce, caballeroso y divertido que ella había conocido y eso la hacía muy feliz ya que llegó a sentirse culpable de que él estuviera pasando momentos demasiados difíciles debido a su nuevo estilo de vida, pensando incluso en proponerle que regresara a su antigua vida con tal de ya no verlo en ese estado de ánimo que él intentaba ocultarle con poco éxito.

Con la tranquilidad que da la inocencia, la amatista ingresó al elegante restaurante en el centro de Francia y después de saludar a todos sus compañeros, se dispuso a prepararse para cantar, habilidad que aunque todos alababan, ella rara vez utilizaba ya que prefería estar detrás de una cámara captando la forma en que ella veía el mundo.

Tomoyo y sus compañeros de trabajo rápidamente prepararon los instrumentos, la tenue iluminación que usarían ya que era un desayuno y la luz del sol brillaba en todo su esplendor y después fueron a cambiarse ya que el evento era al parecer muy importante. Poco a poco, las personas iban llegando, en su mayoría hombres de aspecto imponente y serio.

La música empezaría a las 8:30 así que llegada la hora, los músicos tomaron sus lugares; Tomoyo iba subiendo al pequeño escenario al frente de las mesas al tiempo que llegaba un nuevo grupo de empresarios muy jóvenes en comparación con los demás, la mayoría rubios, de prolijo aspecto y de entre los cuales sobresaltaba un joven también rubio de cabello rizado quien mantenía un look informal que consistía simplemente de un pantalón café de vestir y una camisa blanca que a diferencia de sus acompañantes ostentaba sin corbata.

El formal desayuno de negocios comenzó así como la suave música, flotando de pronto en el aire una melodiosa voz que llenó el lugar e hizo voltear a la mayoría de los presentes; todo se detuvo y sólo quedaron las notas de música y la voz de la joven amatista interpretando una conocida canción en inglés.

Al terminar la canción, los comensales sonrieron con aprobación y regresaron a sus pláticas excepto por el joven rubio, quien se levantó de su asiento aplaudiendo ruidosamente y dirigiéndose a la asombrada chica al tiempo que uno de sus acompañantes, trataba de detenerlo sin mucho éxito.

-Magnifique!!! – Comenzó el hombre al tiempo que empezaba a hablar a una velocidad que a la amatista se le antojó imposible y dado su escaso dominio del idioma, sólo se le quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos y tratando de ubicar a uno de sus compañeros para que le tradujeran

El hombre al darse cuenta de la incredulidad de la chica frente a él (y dado que no respondía a ninguna de sus preguntas) se quedó callado de pronto y comenzó a hablar en un fluido inglés, haciendo saltar a Tomoyo cuando se dio cuenta que ahora si entendía lo que decía

-Eres japonesa, ¿verdad?

-Lo… lo soy, si.

-Grandioso!! Me entiendes!! Me llamo William! Quería decirte que tu voz me parece impresionante y ni que decir que también creo que eres una chica muy hermosa. No me lo tomes a mal, por favor, simplemente que creo que serías una fantástica modelo o cantante pero prefiero lo del modelaje porque yo soy fotógrafo y me encantaría que pudieras posar para mi… bueno, para unas fotos que YO tomaría y…

Y siguió hablando, de nuevo tan rápido que aunque la amatista entendía todo, le costaba trabajo seguirle el paso a aquel chico

-Modelo?... – dijo casi inaudiblemente mientras el rubio seguía con su monólogo

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-¿Modelo? Vaya! Aunque no sé porqué me extraña si eres muy hermosa

-Eso dices porque eres mi amigo y sólo lo hice un corto tiempo, por diversión – Contestó sonrojándose la pelirroja

-Pues yo creo que eres muy linda y ya que uno llega a conocerte puedes ser una persona muy dulce en lugar de la amargada refunfuñona que muestras al principio

-Eyyy!!! – rió dándole un codazo

-¿Sabes? Tenemos varias semanas saliendo juntos – dijo al tiempo que ella bajaba la cara apenada y asintiendo levemente – y nunca te he preguntado si tienes novio o algo parecido – Al ver cómo ella se tensaba de pronto, añadió para disimular a dónde quería llegar en realidad – No quisiera enterarme de que te estoy causando algún problema

-No me causas problemas, al contrario – levantó nostálgicamente el rostro y la mirada triste de ella hizo que el moreno terminara maldiciéndose por tener que hacer que ella se pusiera así – No tengo novio – declaró después de un momento de silencio.

-¿Segura? Porque me parece raro que no salgas con nadie

-Bueno… yo… salí con varios hombres hace tiempo pero eso tengo un par de meses totalmente libre

-Entiendo… Lamento haberte hablado de esto, parece que te afecta mucho. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo y decirme lo que sea ¿verdad?

-Je, creo que me arriesgaría a perder tu amistad si supieras cómo soy en realidad

Al ver que el silencio se prolongaba demasiado, Kaho volteó a ver a su amigo y se encontró con la seria mirada de Touya; de pronto la mujer sintió una punzada de miedo, creyendo que había hablado de más pero el sentimiento se disipó cuando él se acercó y la rodeo con sus brazos al tiempo que le decía:

-Jamás vas a perder mi amistad Kaho, no importa lo que haya pasado, puedes decírmelo. Somos amigos

-Es verdad – susurró ella conteniendo a duras penas las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir – Pero… por ahora no quiero hablar de eso Touya, dame un poco de tiempo, si?

-Por supuesto, todo el tiempo que necesites – Dijo tratando de contener un suspiro de exasperación. Lo que menos quería era lastimarla pero necesitaba saber las cosas ya. Además, si descubría que (como sospechaba) el inglesito estaba jugando con su prima, podría no sólo liberarla a ella sino también a su pequeña hermana de aquel molesto chino, después de todo, si ellos eran amigos, lo lógico es que fuesen de la misma calaña.

Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió qué podría hacer…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tomoyo Daidouji caminaba tranquilamente rumbo a casa. Tenía pensado quedarse a cubrir su turno normal en el restaurante pero le dijeron que no habría problema si se iba a descansar puesto que había cubierto el turno matutino como un favor especial.

-Eriol se pondrá feliz, ahora no tendrá que pasar la tarde sólo, además, tengo demasiadas cosas que platicarle – dijo para si cuando ya estaba cerca del pequeño hotel en el que se hospedaban. Entró rápidamente y comenzó a buscar sin éxito a su esposo - Eriol?

Revisar la pequeña habitación para darse cuenta de que él no estaba en casa no fue difícil y aunque le preocupaba un poco no encontrarlo, trató de tranquilizarse aunque pasaban las horas y ella no sabía de él. Extrañamente ya se encontraba en el buró la pequeña nota que el ojiazul solía dejarle cada día - _"Regresaré pronto. Te amo"_ – rezaba el pedazo de papel

Era casi hora de que él entrara a trabajar en aquel bar – Quizás salió a comer algo y de ahí se irá al trabajo – se repetía intentando controlar un extraño presentimiento que parecía estar carcomiéndole el alma.

-Es una tontería pensar que él pase todo el tiempo encerrado en el hotel, además, conoce muy bien la ciudad, seguramente sale a dar un paseo de vez en cuando… aunque jamás ha mencionado nada, siempre dice que prefiere salir conmigo a hacerlo solo… - sin querer su mente divagó en los posibles motivos que llevarían a su esposo a no contarle acerca de qué hacía en realidad pero pronto frenó el lío en el que se estaba convirtiendo su cabeza.

Fue entonces cuando decidió alejar sus temores e ir a hacerle una visita sorpresa al bar. Sabía que a Eriol no le gustaba que ella estuviera en ese tipo de lugares, que él consideraba peligrosos para ella, pero las circunstancias lo ameritaban. No todos los días te ofrecen trabajo de modelo, bien pagado y con la posibilidad de ganar experiencia como fotógrafa de manos de un profesional. – Debo consultárselo a ver qué opina

Prácticamente corrió hacia el bar, esperaba recordar exactamente las calles, ya que sólo había ido una vez; cuando ella y Eriol se enteraron del trabajo por uno de los compañeros de trabajo de Tomoyo pero desde entonces no volvió a pisar el lugar. A pesar de eso, su buena memoria la ayudó y terminó en la puerta del lugar.

La música sonaba ya, el piano se escuchaba claramente aunque no parecía algo que el ojiazul hubiera tocado, era una melodía ruidosa y se distinguía por varios errores perceptibles. Fue entonces cuando el mismo presentimiento de toda la tarde volvió a llenar su pecho casi ahogándola. Entró sin pensarlo más sólo para descubrir que, como ella sospechaba, no era Eriol quien tocaba.

Caminó tambaleándose hasta llegar a la barra

...

El corazón le gritaba

...

Reconoció al barman que los había atendido aquella vez

...

Se acercó lentamente tratando de controlar el martilleo de su corazón

...

El hombre la vio y pareció reconocerla

...

-Ho… hola – se escuchó susurrar –_ "Habla más alto y TRANQUILA Tomoyo que todo está bien"_ - pensó

-Hola – respondió extrañado aquel hombre de cabello largo y negro sostenido en una coleta, quien por supuesto que la había reconocido de inmediato, desde el día que había entrado al bar de la mano con Eriol, le había parecido hermosa

-Yo… bueno…

-¿Decidieron regresar a Francia? – le soltó en un tono alegre que la hizo palidecer de pronto.

-¿Regresar…? – La voz cortada que respondió, pareció irse de vacaciones porque ni una palabra más emergió de su garganta

-No me molestaría tener a Eriol aquí de nuevo, si es eso lo que venías a preguntarme; el chico nuevo está matando el ambiente de este lugar – señaló al jovencito que parecía pelear con el piano - quizás no sea el bar más elegante del país pero ya está ganando fama y tu esposo encajaba muy bien aquí, tocaba excelente. Fue una lástima que se fueran a los pocos días… ¿Estás bien? Luces… enferma

-Yo… si… estoy… - Jamás había luchado tanto por seguir respirando – vine porque… estaba… - _"Reacciona rápido que ya te está mirando raro"_ le gritó una voz interior - estaba cerca y sí, quería hacerte saber que estábamos de nuevo por aquí – Sonrió de pronto

-¡Ah! Comprendo… Por favor dile a Eriol que venga pronto a verme y haremos un buen trato, uno mucho mejor que la vez pasada

-¡Lo haré! – La voz, clara ésta vez, la sorprendió mucho y ni qué decir de la sonrisa que se le antojaba digna de un oscar – Gracias por todo

Sin saber cómo, llegó al hotel, aún con la esperanza de que Eriol estuviera ahí y que al verlo sus miedos se disiparan, pero él no estaba, sólo estaba ella y la pequeña nota de su esposo; fue entonces que la desolación llenó su alma y las lágrimas contenidas brotaron al fin.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-No estoy muy segura de esto Touya, ¿seguro que no se molestará tu tía si nos auto-invitamos a cenar?

-Naa, como te dije, ella está un poco sola desde que mi prima se casó hace unos meses así que le dará gusto tener compañía

-De acuerdo – sonrió la pelirroja sin imaginarse lo que estaba por venir

Compraron la cena cuando iban en camino y llegaron cuando ya oscurecía, fue Sonomi quien abrió la puerta. La mujer no se sorprendió mucho de verlo ahí puesto que siempre que el moreno sospechaba o se enteraba de que su hermanita estaría por ahí iba a tratar de sabotearle la cita. Sin embargo sí le sorprendía la compañía; Touya era un chico demasiado serio como para llevar a cualquier mujer a su casa, así que ella debía ser especial para su sobrino, cosa que le agradó bastante.

-¡Touya! Buenas noches hijo, ¿ya vienes a amargarle la cita a los muchachos? – dijo pícaramente

-Compramos la cena – dijo haciendo caso omiso a las bromas de la mujer – Ella es Kaho, es una buena amiga mía que está de visita en Japón

-Ah! Mucho gusto Kaho… ¡vaya que eres hermosa! Y es muy raro que mi sobrino traiga chicas a presentarme, es demasiado reservado - dijo haciendo un mohín gracioso

-Mucho gusto – dijo ella sintiéndose gratamente halagada de saber que era la primera mujer que traía Touya a presentar a parte de su familia.

-Pero pasen por favor, ahora mismo conocerás a la hermana de Touya, querida, estoy segura de que se llevarán muy bien.

El joven no dijo una palabra, ya había puesto en marcha su plan y ya no había marcha atrás... pasaron a la sala, dentro de la cual se encontraba una pareja besándose tiernamente, la escena era digna de una película, pero duró muy poco ya que el moreno entró ruidosamente cargando una bolsa que contenía la cena de esa noche.

-Shaoran- dijo como un suspiró de pronto la castaña mientras se concentraba de nuevo en los labios de su novio

-¡Eyyy! ¿Podrían comportarse? ¡¡Tienen compañía!! – espetó molesto

-¡¡Touya!!! -gritó la jovencita al reconocer la voz

La pareja se separó rápidamente, levantándose del sillón y volteando a ver a los recién llegados. Fue entonces cuando sus miradas se encontraron y se reconocieron de inmediato, el sonrojo del joven bajó de inmediato al preguntar…

-¿Kaho Mitzuki?

-¿Shaoran Lee?

............................................................

**Notas de la autora:** Ah! seguro estarán queriendo asesinarme, no sólo por la tardanza sino por lo que está pasando con los tórtolos pero antes de que ahora SI me asesinen, me explico: Las personas no cambiamos de la noche a la mañana, es cuestión de tiempo, pulir errores y sobretodo muchas ganas y fuerza de voluntad, Eriol simplemente está peleando contra si mismo (sólo hay que ver si toma la decisión correcta al final) porque jamás pensó seriamente las implicaciones de una vida tan distinta a la suya, así que ya comienza a calar.

Y miren que les doy detalles que no debería aún (es a cambio de mi vida xDDD) como sea, el tema principal de este capítulo es algo que siempre he dicho y tomado en cuenta a la hora de convivir con la gente _"Nadie es completamente bueno y nadie es completamente malo, simplemente somos HUMANOS: defectos y virtudes conviviendo en una sólo cuerpo" ..._ Ah! me estoy viendo muy filosófica xDDD Como sea, he aquí el principio de los problemas. También aclaro que no hice mucha descripción de los lugares porque quería enfatizar las situaciones y también hubo un poco de miel para los que quieren que actúen más como esposos (aunque no me culpen si no ahondo en ese tema porque no soy buena escribiendo ese tipo de cosas... siempre me pongo tan roja que no logro terminar de escribir nada decente __-__)... Nos vemos en la próxima n.n

**Gracias por sus reviews a:** Johanna Ikari (alias Kamille - newtype, alias "La criticona" perdona mi confusión xDD) LMUndine, Valentina, Malu Daidoji, Azrael, Mika (ese cantante me encanta xD), Miss Malfoy Black, Angeldark2805, Meems Asakura, anamiyako, montblanc-hien, beautifly92, Nenexin, y Ryoga Skywalker (mira quién habla xDD)

**Ah!!!! una cosa más: Por alguna extraña razón, desde hace varios meses ya no me llegan los reviews a mi correo, así que para los que no pude contestar personalmente por falta de correo: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO ;)**


End file.
